Camino Hacia la luz
by Little Suicide23
Summary: Todo comienza donde algún día termina, eso IA lo sabe muy bien, después de ya haber muerto una vez, ahora con su nueva vida, en su nuevo gremio tendrá que cumplir con su objetivo de una vez por todas...Matar a Zeref, pero ¿Que pasa cuando tiene que unir fuerza con Fairy Tail? ¿El pasado la hará dudar de tomar el camino hacia la luz?/¿El pasado se puede olvidar?/
1. Prologo

_**Camino hacia la Luz: Prologo**_

_-__¿Y? No has hablado en todo el rato, chico- Dijo Nathalia mientras apoyaba la espalda en su moto y miraba fijamente a Izack_

_-Lo siento, no me acostumbro aun a verte en el cuerpo de Tenshi- Respondía Izack mientras miraba el cuerpo de la chica, los tatuajes, el pelo, nada era como antes, de hecho, por lo escotada que era lo ropa, de alcanzaba una clara marca de cuando ella se enterró su garra en el pecho_

_-Somos dos mentes un cuerpo, Izack, yo tampoco me he acostumbrado a este cuerpo, pero al menos no tendré que escuchar batir la lengua a cada rato a Tenshi- Dijo la chica con un tinte de humor negro él chico de hielo la vio tristemente._

_-¿Era necesario morir, Tenshi?- Pregunto tristemente el muchacho, Nathalia lo miró con él ceño fruncido_

_-No me digas Tenshi, Izack, ella murió- Dijo secamente, ignorando la pregunta anterior, como lo hacía siempre que él se lo preguntaba._

_-No te lo digo por ella, Nath, Te lo digo porque tú eres mi ángel de la guardia- Nathali se sonrojo ante lo dicho por Izack, haciéndola ver de cierta forma muy adorable_

_-¡Dios Izack!, Haría cualquier cosa por ti- Dijo en un gruñido mientras miraba hacia otro lado, haciendo sonreír a Izack_

_-Ya diste tu vida, es más que suficiente, Mi Kurai Tenshi- Dijo él chico de cabellos de azules mientras le besaba el cuello a la muchacha de cabellos negros haciéndola gemir involuntariamente_

_-Izack…..estamos….en….un….sueño- Dijo apenas Nath entre jadeos ante el placer que le daba el chico, Izack sonrió sobre el cuello de Nath_

_-No me importa si estamos en el cielo, en el mar, incluso en el mismo infierno, a tu lado es mi realidad- Dijo el chico mientras le hacía un chupón en el cuello y en el pecho_

_-¡Izack! ¡No!- Reclamo la Nath, Izack ahogo una risa_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te van a retar en el Infierno?- Nath rió libremente, haciendo que Izack se estremezca de placer al sentir la vibración que se producía en su cuello sobre su boca _

_-¿Es verdad que Naruko y Bastián están saliendo?- Dijo Nath para frenar un poco, Izack asistió y después agrego_

_-Si, y también tus llaves te extrañan montones-_

_-Ya no son mis llaves, al morir se liberaron de la maldición, ahora son humanos- Dijo Nath, Izack lo miro serio _

_-¿Cómo puedes hablar de la muerte con tanta naturalidad?- _

_-Es porque estoy muerta, además, todos morimos en algún momento- Dijo Nath, de repente sintió un tiron en su cuerpo, era hora de irse- Te amo- Susurro la chica, le dio un suave beso en sus labios, antes de desaparecer, dejando una serie de plumas negras cayendo lentamente_

* * *

Izack lentamente abrió los ojos, aun sintiendo el sabor de Nath en sus labios, Vainilla y menta, nunca le gusto la vainilla, pero en los labios de la demonio se le hacía adicto

Miro el techo por unos segundos tristemente, deseando que esos sueños fueran reales, tenerla a su lado, que lo golpeara como lo hacía antes –Aunque sonara muy masoquista- y besarla cuando se le antojara

Sintió un pequeño bulto a su lado y vio a su hermano pequeño, Luis abrazado a su torso, había tenido otra pesadilla, definitivamente, porque siempre lo hacía cuando tenía una.

_-Pronto nos veremos….Mago Ice Market….- _Resonó la voz de Nath en la habitación

* * *

IA tenía su mirada fija en el techo, con una de sus manos en el cuello, tapándose una mancha roja.

-Maldita sea, espero que Lucas no me moleste, o Mia, hay dios estoy muerta- Gruño la chica mientras se levantaba de su cama para irse a parar frente al espejo de cuerpo completo.

Se encontraba solo con su ropa de interior de encaje negra, dejando ver su muy bien marcado cuerpo, con unas hermosas curvas y una piel de porcelana, unas largas y suaves piernas.

Sin embargo ese hermoso cuerpo, estaba lleno de marcas, tatuajes y cicatrices

-¿Algún día volveré a ser yo?- Pregunto IA mirándose al espejo y permitiendo que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos

_-__**Solo resiste, pronto el destino será sellado….**_

-Sí, lo sé Izack, pero….¿Cuánto es _pronto_?- Pregunto con voz rota la muchacha de cabellos rubios

* * *

**Pues Aquí el prólogo de "Camino hacia la luz", Espero que le haya disfrutado :3**


	2. Cap 1: El futuro se vuelve a escribir

_**Camino hacia la Luz Capitulo 1: El futuro se vuelve a escribir**_

IA estaba sentada en el tren, su pelo rubio oscurecía su mirada, la cual se notaba un poco frustrada, bueno, demasiado frustrada

_-¿Cuál es la misión, maestro?- Pregunto IA _

_-Necesito que hagan de guardias de un gremio en Magnolia- Respondía el joven rubio y de ojos negros, el Maestro Jossé_

_-…..En otras palabras espera que hagamos de niñeros- Tradujo en su idioma Lucas, IA soltó un gruñido de fastidio murmurando unas maldiciones_

_-Algo por él estilo, Lucas e IA, tu lenguaje- Reprendió el maestro a su hija adoptiva_

_-¿Cuál es el puto gremio?- Pregunto enojada IA, mientras apretaba los puños_

_-Fairy Tail- Susurro el Maestro esperando la reacción de IA, la cual se mostró tranquila, pero la tensión se notaba en su postura_

-Mmm…¿Tan enojada te encuentras que ni siquiera te has quejado del transporte, Nath?- Pregunto Lucas mientras miraba a su compañera de equipo, la cual se encontraba demasiado ocupada pensando

-_Relájate IA, es hora que el destino se escriba de nuevo-_ La tranquilizó la espíritu de la loba

-IA- Gruñó Lucas, IA tomo una bocanada de aire, aunque su enojo fuera tremendo, no se le quitaban las ganas de vomitar- Sé que es duro para ti, pero el maestro te dio esta misión porque sabe que es hora que todo comience- Se sentó a su lado, y empezó a acariciar los rubios platinados cabellos de su mejor amiga

IA se relajó ante las caricias que le regalaba su compañero (Eso sonó pervert xD), y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, olvidándose de su mareo para sumergirse en un profundo sueño

* * *

_IA se encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro, solo se podía distinguir un piano de cola al centro de la escena, ella camino lentamente hasta el taburete que se encontraba al frente del piano._

_Arriba del piano apareció una chica igual que ella pero su pelo era negro con las puntas rojas como el fuego y sus ojos eran de los mismos colores….era su antigua yo_

_-Estoy nerviosísima ¿Habrá cambiado mucho?- Pregunto su versión gótica mientras miraba a IA, la cual solo se encogió de hombros_

_-Lo hemos visto en sueños, Loba, no creo que sea muy distinto- Respondió IA, de repente recordó que al menos no estaba tan tímido como antes_

_-Si~~, pero es muy distinto IA- Respondió la loba mientras se acomodaba mejor en el piano_

_-No creo que sea tanto, además, más que seguro…ya tiene a otra- Murmuro IA mientras tocaba su canción_

_**Cuando me besabas**_

_**Temblaba sin parar**_

_**Recogiendo Rosas**_

_**Cantando los dos…**_

_-Deja de ser tan melancólica, IA- Dijo la espíritu de la loba mientras veía tristemente a la rubia_

_-No lo puedo evitar….¡Estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos!- IA apretaba los puños en señal de frustración._

* * *

-¡IA! ¡Despierta!- Gritó el compañero de la Demon Slayer en su oído, produciendo que la rubia se cayera del asiento del vagón

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!- Gritó la chica al sentir como su espalda choco con el suelo- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Lucas estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero sabía que solo le daría unos microsegundos más de vida, debido que la demonio de su compañera era el doble de rápido que él

-IA…-Susurro asustado Lucas mientras se encogía de miedo ante la furia de su amiga- El tren se detuvo- Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, sin embargo nunca llego

-Oh- Exclamo IA con una voz dulce e inocente (algo que ella no era)- Vamos, que estamos llegando tarde- Se paró del suelo y limpio el polvo invisible de su negra falda mientras caminaba relajadamente, a todos los espectadores de la escena les cayo una gota de sudor.

Lucas abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final opto por suspirar e irse del lugar, después de todo, en IA no era nada normal.

Ella era una maga de Fairy Tail, aunque ya no tuviera la marca

-¡IA ESPERAME!- Grito persiguiendo a la maga rubia

IA llevaba un paso rápido y robótico, no, no quería ir allá, no quería que se repitiera la historia, los nervios y la tensión se notaba en cada parte e su cuerpo, en su postura rígida

Ella por primera vez en cuatro años tenía _**miedo**_

-IA, tranquila- Pidió Lucas mientras le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros descubiertos

-Gracias, Lucas- Sonrió débilmente la muchacha

Ambos adolescentes caminaron en silencio, hasta que IA vio como una chica de unos quince años de un hermoso cabello blanco y ojos purpuras trataba de ganar dinero tocando un piano, arrastro a Lucas hasta donde la niñita

De repente la niñita empezó a tocar una canción que IA adoraba, y no pudo evitar cantar

_Eyes, Nose, Lips.- Karla Vazquéz_

_Y ya no lo sientas nunca más_

_Que yo no lo puedo soportar_

_Esa boca que ésta vez _

_Matará todo en mí y sé_

_Que hoy estoy bien_

_Te pido mírame por última vez_

La voz de IA sonaba como un ángel, calmada y hermosa, sin embargo dejaba a la luz los sentimientos de dolor con que ella cargaba, la niñita miró con asombro a IA, pero siguió tocando, ahora con mucha más fuerza

_Sonríe como si estuvieras bien_

_Sé que eres muy capaz_

_De hacerme recordar_

_Y tu rostro cada vez que quiera ahí estará_

La gente fue juntándose alrededor de estos artistas, sin embargo ella estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cierto mago de cabellos negros azulados como para darse cuenta

_Y mi egoísmo ya no te deja ir_

_Yo sé muy bien te atrapó_

_Y por mi culpa te sientes cansado_

_Ya no me respondes NO_

_Soy muy tonta y sé_

_Que borrarte no podré_

_Me has dejado y lo se_

La voz de la rubia platinada sonaba a gusto, relajada y eso sorprendió mucho a Lucas, ósea, su padre le había dicho que ella tenía una voz hermosa, pero nunca imagino que sonara como un ángel….Como un muy torturado ángel

_Tu nariz, tus labios y tus ojos_

_Todo en ti yo no puedo olvidar_

_Difícil es no sentirte ya más_

_Como un fuego_

_Que ha quemado todo_

_Lo que hemos llamado nuestro amor_

_Aunque duela desde hoy serás_

_Un recuerdo que tendré_

Su nariz perfectamente hermosa, sus labios fríos y carnosos, y sus profundos ojos color azul, si ella quería que sobreviviera tendría que olvidarlo, aunque le doliera, tendría que hacerlo

_Te amo ahora y te amé_

_Pero no fui buena y lo sé_

_Cualquier oportunidad_

_Solo un momento más_

_Te podría mirar_

_Cada día más inquieta yo estoy_

_Tu recuerdo más débil se me volvió_

_Sonriendo te puedo ver _

_Sabiendo que esta vez todo lo que hubo entre nosotros_

_Fácil ya se fue_

La peli blanca miro con admiración a la chica desconocida, se notaba que se perdía tanto en la música con ella, y tenía una voz angelical a pesar de su paraciencia de maleante, se veía relajada y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras cantaba, el chico a su lado, tenía la misma cara de embobado que ella, y toda la gente que se acercó a ver

_Y mi egoísmo ya no te deja ir_

_Yo sé muy bien te atrapó_

_Y por mi culpa te sientes cansado_

_Ya no me respondes NO_

_Soy muy tonta y sé_

_Que borrarte no podré_

_Me has dejado y lo se_

No, ahora no sé le podía quebrar la voz ante los recuerdos, tenía que mantenerse fuerte y no perder la voz….Tenía que seguir a su futuro, después de todo, el pasado era solo eso _**Pasado.**_

_Tu nariz, tus labios y tus ojos_

_Todo en ti yo no puedo olvidar_

_Difícil es no sentirte ya más_

_Como un fuego_

_Que ha quemado todo_

_Lo que hemos llamado nuestro amor_

_Aunque duela desde hoy serás_

_Un recuerdo que tendré_

Lucas miro con tristeza a su compañera, el sabia lo doloroso que era su pasado, de hecho era uno de los pocos que conocía el pasado de la demonio, privilegios de ser el hijo del maestro.

Ella no sé había dado cuenta, bueno si pero lo quería ocultar, extrañaba montones a ese gremio desordenado y loco al cual ella perteneció un día, y ahora, de un monto a otro, tendría que superar su pasado

_Y tus ojos sólo me miran a mí_

_Hoy me encanta tu respiración _

_Te amare _

_Te amare _

_Susurraban ya tus labios para mí.._

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo en los labios de IA al recordar sus encuentros entre sueños, era la única manera que ella lo podía visitar son que este supiera que estaba viva, si, porque nadie debe sufrir de nuevo su perdida

_Tu nariz, tus labios y tus ojos_

_Todo en ti yo no puedo olvidar_

_Difícil es no sentirte ya más_

_Como un fuego_

_Que ha quemado todo_

_Lo que hemos llamado nuestro amor_

_Aunque duela desde hoy serás_

_Un recuerdo que tendré_

Los aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar mientras IA abría los ojos para ver la cantidad de personas que se había juntado a su alrededor, todos sonriendo y encantados por la canción.

IA sonrió y pesco la pequeña lata que había puesto la niña para las monedas, la cual ahora estaba llena y se la pasó. Iba a sacar la mitad para IA, sin embargo su fría voz, la cual ahora había tomado un tinte de cariño, la detuvo

-No te preocupes- Dijo sonriéndole, dejando al descubierto sus brillantes colmillos- Solo me inspire por la música, no era mi intención quitarte el show- Agrego con un poco de vergüenza

-¿Eh? ¡No te preocupes!- Agrego avergonzada la muchacha-

-Claro que lo harás, hermosa- IA soltó una carcajada divertida ente su broma personal, además de que fue muy gratificante ver a la chica tan roja como el cabello de Erza- Soy IA Zafiro, el placer es tuyo- Dijo asiendo un gesto en modo de saludo- Él es Lucas Ride, mi compañero de equipo- El castaño le guiño un ojo

-Soy Lia White, y claro que es un placer conocerte- Agregó esto último con una carcajada al ver el ego que tenía la rubia platinada- ¿Qué tal si cantas una más?- Pregunto con brillos en sus ojos purpuras

-Lo siento pero no puedo ¿Qué tal mañana a la misma hora?- Dice IA, Lia sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, mientras se va pare seguir tocando el piano

**Holi Mina~~**

**¿Como han estado?, Bueno aquí el primer capitulo de Camino Hacia la Luz!**

**Aquí la respuesta a sus hermosos Reviews :3**

**tsukiyo-san: _primero que nada ¡Gracias por leer! y tranquila que no lo voy a dejar, quizas solo tarde en actualizar debido a la u, pero nada más, y sobre el reencuentro de Izack y Nath pues...¡No puedo arruinar la sorpresa!_**

**darkengel-sora: _Aunque ya te respondi por interno, lo hago aqui de nuevo xD, si Izack perdio mucho el pudor con los años xD (esta un poquito más lanzado y eso que aun no vez -lees- nada xD)__  
_**

**Ai-chan: _Waaaaa! ¡Hermanita! ¡Te extrañado montones! Bueno, aqui las respuestas a tus dudas: IA es como un segundo cuerpo que desarrollo Nath, en el fondo, son como lo que era Nath y Tenshi, solo que esta vez Nath es la conciencia y IA el cuerpo humano. 2.- Izack puede escucharla por que en el fondo IA sigue siendo Nath, así siguen los mismos sentimientos y los mismos problemas xD 3.- Bueno...¿De verdad crees que Juvia-chan se conformaría con un solo hijo? xD. _****_Tranquila que pronto voy a subir el especial NaruStia que te debia nujauajua (Naru: Joder y yo que creia que se habia olvidado u.u) y en ningun momento que yo recuerde dije que no iba a hacer sufrir mucho a Nath xD (¡No me mates!)...¡¿Que tiene que ver Seba aqui?! (Juli-chan: Ara ara que se le salio el lado tsundere xD) *Se sonroja hasta las orejas y pareciera que le sale humo por la cabeza* U-uruasi ¡Yo tambien te hecho de menos peque!_**

**Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi_: ¡No te mueras! jajaja Sip, bueno tecnicamente Izack cree que ella esta muerta jajaj xD (Oh eso fue cruel) ¿De verdad crees? ¡Gracias por leer!  
_**

**Muchas Gracias a todos los que comentaron :3 ¡Muchos beshotes!**

**Juli-chan: Cuidado que alguien se puede poner celoso**

**¡Tu callate bocasas!**

**Bueno, mejor me despido que no tengo mucho timpo**

**Sayonnara~**

**¡Nathy-chan Fuera! :)**


	3. Cap 2: ¡Llegaron los problemas!

_**Camino Hacia la Luz Capitulo 2: ¡Llegaron los problemas!**_

**-Los personajes de Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime ni manga-**

* * *

IA estaba congelada frente al gremio de Fairy Tail, tratando de contenerse para no gritar y llorar en ese mismo instante, tantos recuerdos con las personas que se encontraban allí: Su madre, su padre, uno de sus guardianes, sus amigos

_Él_

Inevitablemente le ardieron los ojos, y le temblaron los labios, pero rápidamente se relajó al sentir los brazos de su compañero sobre sus hombros

-¿Lista para empezar con nuestro destino?- Pregunto Lucas, mientras apretaba el agarre de en su hombro

-Quieres decir _mí destino_\- Corrigió la chica mientras se acercaba a la puerta, sentía sus manos sudorosas por los nervios

Al abrir la puerta una mesa salvaje violadora salió de la nada, IA con un ligero movimiento alcanzo a esquivarla, pero su compañero Lucas que iba detrás de ella no tuvo la misma suerte, quedando inconsciente en la entrada del gremio

-Mu~~~, Lucas ¡No es hora de dormir!- Grito, al ver que este no respondió saco un palito de la nada- Oe Lucas, ¿Estas vivo?- Pregunto pinchándolo con la varillita

* * *

Izack miró curioso la escena frente a él, una chica de cabellos rubios platinados y de ojos del color del océano, se encontraba pinchando a otro chico que no veía muy bien , el cual se encontraba aparentemente muerto y con una mesa del gremio en sima de él. Aunque claro, todos estaban tan ocupados luchando que apostaba que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los dos extraños

_-¿Crees que alguien se dará cuenta Izack? ¡Ja!- _Sonó lo voz de Nath en su mente, aún conservaba ese tinte de burla que siempre se hacía presente en su voz

-Idiota- Masculló la chica de ojos celestes por lo bajo antes de levantar la mirada y fijarla en Izack, el poco color que tenía en su rostro (Era tan pálida como un fantasma) se perdió al verse con él –ex- amor de su vida

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Izack con voz demandante, la pelea en el gremio paro en un instante y todos fijaron su mirada ante tan extraños visitantes

-_Kya~~ ¡Te lo dije! ¡Se ve tan guapo como siempre! ¡Dios IA-chan! ¿Cómo no te has sonrojado? ¡Estoy segura que llevas hielo en las venas!- _Gritó como fangirl la voz de su cabeza, IA suspiro pesadamente ante la actitud de su "espíritu animal"

_** -Créeme que me tengo que morderme la lengua para no gritar y tirarme en sus brazos, besarlo y quizás hasta violarlo, Loba-**_ Pensó amargamente IA con una sonrisa burlona y a la vez triste en su rostro de porcelana

-¿Perdón?- Pregunto sorprendido Izack, juraba que había escuchado algo, una voz lejana en su cabeza

_-¡Uy Uy! ¡Parecen que incluso en este cuerpo mantienen el vínculo! ¡Suertuda!_-Se rio la loba de IA, la cual en estos momentos se encontraba más sonrojada que él cabello de Erza

-Soy IA Zafiro- Se presentó IA mientras hacia una reverencia formal y agregaba con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Me podrían ayudar a arrastrar a mi compañero a la enfermería? Estoy casi segura que ese golpe con esa mesa le puede dejar una contusión cerebral-

Izack, negándose a dejar que la chica pasará creo una barrera de hielo bloqueándole la pasada a los recién llegados

-¿Cuál es su problema con Fairy Tail?- Exigió mucho más fuerte, todos estaban nerviosos, en estos días Izack siempre era muy fácil de cabrearlo, y eso era peligroso

_-¿Con eso crees que me puedes bloquear Mago de Hielo? -_ Izack se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Nath en su cabeza, rara vez la escuchaba despierto, generalmente solo la veía en sueños, y estaba seguro que esa extraña acción se debía a la aparición de esa extraña pareja de adolescentes

IA chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, antes de tronar los dedos. Llamaradas negras consumieron fácilmente el hielo que le bloqueaba la pasada, sus finos labios tiraron hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa burlona

-Si querías una presentación completa debiste decírmelo, hada- Dijo con voz venenosa como la serpiente que tenía tatuada en su brazo- Soy IA Zafiro, Convocadora del Infierno, Maga Clase S de él gremio guardián de las fronteras, Dragon Slayer- Dijo sonriendo ahora con autosuficiencia

-¿Qué hace el placer de traerla aquí, mensajera de los dioses?- Sonó una voz gruesa del segundo piso, todos dirigieron la mirada a el Maestro Laxus quien miraba a la muchacha y a su compañero

-¡Oh por favor, Laxus-sama! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esos seres inferiores!- Dijo ofendida la chica mientras se ponía la mano en su corazón- Soy una convocadora de armas demoniacas, compararme con un siervo divino es la ofensa más grande que me podría decir- Dijo mientras un brillo rojo se veía en sus ojos

Izack quedó paralizado, no había visto en mucho tiempo, ese brillo que significaba peligro, sufrimiento….odio

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu compañero?- Pregunto el rubio mientras veía al castaño

-Veníamos entrando y le golpeo una silla….o ¿era una mesa?, bueno como sea, enseguida lo despierto- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de darle una fuerte patada a su compañero, logrando que despertase

-Ho-hola L-a-x-xus-s-sa-ma- Murmuro Lucas mientras se levantaba a penas- Para la otra se un poco más suave, IA- Le reprendió a su compañera, la cual simplemente se encogió de hombros, diciendo claramente…Me da lo mismo

-Idiotas- Llamo la atención Laxus a los miembros de Fairy Tail- Ellos son IA Zafiro y Lucas Ride son magos de un gremio caza demonios, están aquí por los últimos ataques ocurridos en Magnolia, ¿Algunos de los dos podría explicar un poco?

-Todos sabemos que los demonios son creados por Zeref- La voz seca de IA resonó por el silencio del gremio- Ya sean las sombras, demonios sin un cuerpo humano o los demonios más famosos, los de las puertas de Tártaros-

-Pero también están los demonios de la corte, que no son creados por Zeref- Interrumpió Lucy mientras miraba a IA, había algo en esa joven que le llamaba la atención

-En efecto, pero los demonios de la corte, son en realidad juzgadores, también se podrían decir…¿Demon Slayer?- Explicó la Zafiro- Bueno como sea, los demonios no son tan fácil de matar como parece, y todos están bajo el control de Zeref, y en estos momentos él quiere destruir Fairy Tail

-Por eso nosotros estamos aquí, vamos a hacer sus guardianes, y a enséñales los puntos débiles de los demonios, como matarlos-Siguió explicando Lucas

-¿Estáis diciendo que ustedes dos, unos mocosos, nos van a proteger?- Dijo al borde de la risa Izack mirando a los dos adolescentes.

Lucas sintió el aura de muerte que desprendía IA y rápidamente el nerviosismo lo consumió al igual que a Laxus, ellos sabían muy bien porque la pequeña demonio era catalogada como una o la más fuerte del gremio

IA camino hacia Izack lenta y amenazadoramente, su chasquilla plateada cubría sus ojos pero en sus labios había una sonrisa burlona

-¿Me llamas a mi mocosa, Stripper?- Dijo mientras levantaba la mirada, su ojo izquierdo era de un rojo, y eso sorprendió mucho a Izack, solo conocía a una chica que tenía un ojo así

_-Ehh IA, ¡Contrólate muchacha!- _Gritó nerviosa el espíritu de la loba, sentía como la magia de IA se acumulaba lista para dar un ataque

-¿A quién llamas Stripper?- Grito enojado Izack mientras se acercaba más a IA

-Al que no se dio ni cuenta que se sacó la camisa, Stripper- Gruñó IA mientras se burlaba del pobre Izack

-¡Oye!- Se escucharon tres voces sincronizadas, todos se largaron a reír al ver a Gray, Izack y Luis buscando su ropa

_-Ahh….Y aquí empezaron los problemas ¿No es así IA-_ Dijo con desgano la espíritu de la loba suspirando

* * *

Naruko y Bastián entraron al gremio quedando extrañados por la peculiar escena delante de ellos, una rubia platinada estaba siendo sujetada por un castaño, evitando que esta se le tirara en sima a Izack

-¡Lucas suéltame! ¡Voy a matar a ese…Hijo de fruta!- Gritó la rubia mientras se trataba de soltar de las manos de su compañero

-¡Oh Vamos!- Se burló Izack mientras se encontraba un poco más alejado de los dos muchachos

-¡Cuando ponga mis manos sobre ti Stripper!-

-¡Silencio!- Grito Laxus, IA gruñó mientras se soltaba del agarre de su compañero en un movimiento brusco- IA compórtate, Izack deja de provocarla- Gruño ya harto de los griteríos de los dos adolescentes

-Lo siento, Laxus-sama, pero yo no voy a permitir que nadie me subestime- Dijo la chica mientras se daba media vuelta y retirarse del gremio, no sin antes echarle una mirada de reojo a la pareja recién llegada, sin que nadie se dé cuenta una sonrisa tierna surco sus labios

_-Aunque no lo quieras aceptar aun los quieres muchos ¿No es así?_\- Pregunto la loba, al no escuchar la respuesta de parte de IA suspiro pesadamente- _Tenia Razón, empezaron los problemas_

**_-Loba...Los problemas empezaron hace cuatro años, ahora solo se están copando._**

**Holi Minna~~**

**¡Gracias por leer! Uy Uy, parece que Izack e IA van a chocar de aquí en adelante como sus padres ¿A cuantos de aquí les gusta leer sobre las relaciones amor/odio? Pues a mi se me hacer divertidisimas, y pensé ¿Por qué no ponerlos así? Después de todo son hielo y fuego :3**

**En serio, pido disculpas por estar ausente en este ultimo tiempo, pero e estado un poco ocupada, ¡Pero volvere a actualizar todas las semanas! **

**y ademas les queria contar que empeze a actualizar de nuevo la historia de "Guerrea Elemental" debido que se me han ido ocurriendo nuevas ideas por allí **

**Aqui la respuesta a sus Reviews del capitulo 1:**

_**Melodiosa: ¡Gracias por leer! y me alegro de que te guste, y Gracias por al corrección, no lo sabia :3 ¡Gracias por comentar**_

_**Tsukiyo-san:**__** Uy si, pronto Nath se juntara con su familia, y a la vez se le complicaran las cosas :P, ¿De verdad te gusta IA?, es genial!, la encuentro tan Kawaii ;) Sobre los celos solo te voy a decir que las cosas se van a congelas y re calentar entre IA (Nath) y Izack ;) y el pobre Lucas se enterara de cosas de más jajaj xD ¡Gracias por leer!**_

**¡Ayuden a esta pobre alma en pena que solo le gusta escribir! - Sus Reviews hacen que mi alma descase en paz y la inspiración vuelva a mi cuerpo **

**Sayonnara~~**

**¡Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	4. Cap 3: ¡Aparecio Zeref!

_**Camino hacia la Luz Capitulo 3: ¡Zeref aparece!**_

**-Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del Troll Hiro Mashima-sama!-**

* * *

Igneel se encontraba jugando en el barranco que se encontraba cerca del río junto con Nashi….Bueno más bien dicho peleando junto con Nashi

Igneel le dio un empujón a Nashi, provocando que esta pisara en falso y resbalara de la orilla

-¡Nashi!- Gritó Igneel asustado, justo cuando la muchacha de cabellos rosas tocara el agua, una veloz sombra la rescato

Igneel miró sorprendido a la muchacha rubia platinada y de uno inexpresivos ojos celestes que se encontraba en el aire, sentada sobre una guadaña de color negro, con su hermana gemela en sus piernas, aun con los ojos cerrados esperando el impacto.

-Bien hecho, Azrael- Habló con ternura la chica mientras acariciaba el mango de su guadaña- Puedes regresar- Susurró

La guadaña desapareció en un brillo oscuro y malévolo, Igneel soltó un chillido poco varonil al ver como las dos muchachas caían al piso, sin embargo la mayor quedo parada sobre un círculo mágico negro antes de tocar el suelo con Nashi en sus brazos al estilo princesa

-¡Suelta mi hermana, Vieja!- Gritó Igneel dispuesto a atacar a IA, Nashi abrió los ojos al sentir el aura oscura de la hermana –no sabida- mayor

-¡Agradece si quiera que la salve de una muerte segura, mocoso!- Gritó enojada, el círculo mágico desapareció e IA cayo parada perfectamente en el suelo, dejando de paso a Nashi en tierra

-A-ari-ga-at-to- Susurro Nashi mientras vía de re ojo a la chica, de cierta manera se le hacía muy familiar

-Soy IA, un placer- Dijo la chica con un gesto desinteresado mientras se largaba del lugar

-¡Espera!- Gritó Igneel, IA paró pero no se dio la vuelta- Soy Igneel, y ella es Nashi- Se presentó- ¿nos acompañarías al gremio, por favor?- Un pequeño sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas del único hijo hombre de los Dragneel

-Como quieras, mocoso- Dijo la chica, que al igual que al menor se había sonrojado, de repente sintió un tirón de su falda negra, al bajar la mirada vio a Nashi con la misma sonrisa de su padre

-¡No me digas así vieja!-

-¿Te podemos decir IA-nee?- Pregunto Nashi inocentemente suplicándole con la mirada a IA, la cual murmuro un como sea mientras caminaba con los niños avanzaban a su lado.

De repente los sentidos de IA se pusieron alerta, olía a azufre…..

Joder

-¡Mocosos! ¡Detrás de mí! ¡AHORA!- Ordeno IA mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque, los niños obedecieron mientras veían como muchas sombras aparecían frente de ellos

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Se supone que aún no atacaría Magnolia!- _Pensó la muchacha frustrada mientras observaba con frustración las sombras

-¡Espadas De Sangre Gemelas! ¡Lux! ¡Knight! ¡Los necesito!- Dos espadas parecieron en las manos de IA.

Lux era una espada grande, forjada por hierro sagrado, el mango era de un color rojo sangre con joyas negras decorándola, en el filo de la espada se podía ver una escritura con el tiempo ya un poco borrada. Era una de las armas forjadas por Ángeles, naturalmente le tendría que quemar algo bendecido, pero ella al ser parte cazadora de demonios, el arma la aceptaba gustosamente como su ama.

Knight era una espada experta por así decirlo, especialista en la matanza de demonios, ella misma la había forjado con sus manos, y conjurado con su sangre, era una de las espadas de los pecados capitales, _Luxuria_ su arma favorita junto con Azrael: La guadaña forjada por el arcángel de la muerte. La empuñadura hecha de metal demoniaco pintada por la sangre negra de demonios, adornada con gemas azules

-_¡IA, no uses mucha de tu magia! ¡Tienes que cuidar a los niños!-_ Gritó la loba, IA apretó la mandíbula con frustración, tendría que controlarse para no lastimar a sus hermanos.

-¡Knight! ¡Llamaradas Infernales!- Knight fue rodeado por un fuego negro y destellos rojos- ¡Lux! ¡Modo Defensa Activado: Hierro!

IA atacaba y bloqueaba con una destreza fabulosa, se notaba la práctica y la precisión de sus ataques, sin embargo, una de las sombras le tomo el tobillo y la arrojo contra una roca, las espadas se escaparon de las manos de la Convocadora y un gemido salió de sus labios

-IA-nee!- Gritó asustada Nashi mientras las sombras se acercaban más a ellos-

-Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego- Trataba Igneel de defenderse, pero las sombras solo desaparecían y se volvían a formar

_**-Entiendo, las sombras andan detrás de los hijos de mamá, para lograr hacerle daño de la misma forma que hace cuatro años-**_ Pensó con frustración mientras trataba de parase, pero el dolor era demasiado

_-Pero tú también eres una hija de la Angel Slayer-_ Le respondió la loba

_**-Estoy considerada muerta, ahora solo soy una cazadora de demonios normal ¿Por qué crees que no he activado mi magia DS del infierno?, ya habría acabado con esto hace mucho rato**_\- Respondió con frustración

-¡Ayuda IA-nee!- Grito desesperada Nashi al ver como una de las sombras estaba dispuesta a atacar a Igneel

-¡Paren!- Gritó IA, todas las sombras pararon y miraron –Aun no teniendo ojos podían verla, olerla- hacía IA, la cual estaba parada, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos pero una sonrisa psicótica adornaba su pálido y sucio rostro

_-_Lux, Knight, Vuelvan- Ambas espadas desaparecieron en un brillo negro, al igual como había desaparecido Azrael anteriormente

-No debieron haber obedecido la orden de atacar Magnolia- Dijo mientras juntaba las manos, como si fuera a rezar, y tres pequeños círculos mágicos formando un triangulo

-_Padre…Hijo…Espíritu-_Recito, su ojo izquierdo se estaba tiñendo de rojo-_Nacer….Crecer…__**Morir**_\- Su sonrisa creció de forma enloquecida - ¡Guadaña del ángel de la muerte! ¡Azrael! ¡Modo: Demon Slayer!- Separo sus manos como si fuera a tomar una varilla, una la misma guadaña que había mostrado anteriormente al rescatar a Nashi había aparecido en sus manos, pero ahora era el doble de grande, el filo de la hoja brillaba en contra de la luz del sol, el mango ahora era de un color negro, con detalles dorados, plateados y llamas negras y azules envolvían a la guadaña

Era una técnica que había descubierto cuando había aprendido a convocar, pero no sabía cómo separar la convocación demoniaca con su magia cazadora, y ocasionalmente terminaban fusionándose y en cierta forma aumentando el poder del arma casi el doble al "darle" parte de su magia de demonio.

-No debiste haber intentado meterte con ella de nuevo- Dijo con voz fantasmal, Igneel y Nashi estaban desmayados por la alta presión mágica que desprendía IA.

-Jure que la protegería, que no dejaría que nada arruine su futuro de nuevo, y lamentablemente para ustedes, esos mocosos- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los dos chiquillos que estaban tirados en el suelo desmayados- Cuentan como parte de su futuro

_-¡Patéales el culo, Hija del Infierno y la Venganza! ¡Vamos, Demonio de La Luxuria!-_ Gritó emocionada la loba guardiana

-Liberar sello ¡Demonio de la Lujuria! ¡Vamos Azrael!- El arma brillo como si estuviera de acuerdo con la demonio

-¡Infierno Terrenal!- Enterró la hoja de la guadaña en el suelo, muchas llamas negras y azules rodearon a las sombras, tragándose las, IA sonrió al ver como las sombras se consumían

-¡Garra de la muerte!- La guadaña se fue al cuello indefinido de una de las sombras produciendo un ruido asqueroso y un líquido negro mancho el filo de la guadaña

_¿Sangre?_

Miró el suelo, todo estaba manchado de sangre negra por las sombras.

De repente cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, era una trampa tenía que saberlo, las sombras no sangra, pero era muy tarde, unas cadenas le atraparon las muñecas y tobillos, un fuerte sonido al caer la guadaña al suelo, como si le quemara las manos a la rubia platinada

Un humo negro se formó frente ella, un gruñido animal salió de su garganta, como un gruñido de un lobo amarrado, tratando de soltarse, sus colmillos crecieron y las alas negras volvieron a nacer en su espalda majestuosamente, su ojo derecho se volvió negro.

Su lado Dragon Slayer estaba saliendo a la luz de nuevo.

El tatuaje de la serpiente en su hombro izquierdo empezó a arden, haciendo que IA soltara un aullido de dolor

¿Qué mierda le hacían esas cadenas?

-¡Sal de allí maldito cobarde!- Aulló furiosa IA, se veía como una bestia descontrolada- ¡Sal de allí de una puta vez! ¡Zeref!

Entre el humo negro salió una figura, no mucho más alto que IA de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, llevaba ropajes extraños para la época

-Me has descubierto demasiado tarde, Nathalia Dragneel- El gruñido bestial que salió de la garganta de IA dejo en claro que no le gustaba que la llamara así- ¿De verdad creíste que pensé que estabas muerta, Zafiro?- Nombro su apellido falso con burla, provocando que la chica forcejeara contra las cadenas para tirársele en cima

-Aún estoy más fuerte que tú, Zeref, no puedes arriesgarte a que te ataque- Dijo con una sonrisa enloquecida en su rostro, sus ojos bicolores brillaban con locura en ellos- Aun estas débil, y eso es una ventaja para mí, sabes muy bien que no hay cadenas que me amarren mucho tiempo, ni siquiera las cadenas benditas- Agregó forcejeando más fuerte, la muchacha tenía razón, las cadenas, a pesar de las quemaduras que le proporcionaba poco a poco iban cediendo, produciendo un ruido metálico y molesto

-Son niños muy enérgicos y fuertes ¿No opinas lo mismo, IA?- Dijo Zeref ignorando la amenaza de la demonio, por primera vez desde que apareció Zeref, en los ojos de IA se vio la desesperación

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima!- Grito forcejeando más fuertemente

-Veo que tu instinto de hermana mayor se activó ¿Eh?- Dijo Zeref mientras se acercaba más a los niños, sin embargo el gruñido de IA lo hizo pensárselo dos veces antes de acercarse a los niños

-¿Qué me hacen estas cadenas, maldito bastardo?- Gruño mirando el suelo, odiaba verse así, le recordaba a Tenshi- ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mi magia?-

-Son cadenas bendecidas con agua del manantial de los Ángeles- Explico Zeref desinteresadamente mientras miraba con atención a los niños- contra más luches, demonio, más dolor te traerá-

-Te lo advierto Zeref, sabes muy bien que haré lo que sea por protegerlos, si tratas de atacarla, sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz, no me importa morir otra vez- Amenazó otra vez la chica

-Tranquila demonio, solo venía a ver si era verdad que seguías viva- Dijo - Pero solo por el momento, cada vez estoy más cerca- Se fue acero un poco más a Nath, quedando a pocos centímetro del rostro de IA, la chica tenía todas las ganas de morderle la nariz y arrancársela- Sombra, encárgate de ella-

Algo atravesó la espalda de IA provocando que la chica soltara un aullido de dolor y sangre de color negro cayo de su estómago. Las cadenas la soltaron provocando que la chica cayera al suelo de rodillas

-….buenas noches….Nathalia….-

Y todo se volvió _**Negro**_


	5. Cap 4: Instintos

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 4: Instintos**_

**-Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen**

* * *

El silencio se hizo presente cuando IA se marchó del gremio, furiosa

Lucas e Izack se miraban con odio, el ambiente entre esos dos se encontraba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-¡¿Eres idiota?!- Rompió el silencio Lucas sobresaltando a las hadas- ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es provocar a la convocadora?- Gruñó mientras caminaba hacia Laxus

-¿Qué tanto daño puede provocar una mocosa?- Pregunto despreciativamente Izack mientras se servía un vaso de hielo con agua

-IA es parte demonio, baka, contra más odio la hagas sentir, más fuerte es su poder- Dijo mientras pateaba una silla con frustración

-¿A qué te refieres, Lucas-san?- Pregunto interesada Lucy al escuchar la palabra demonio

-Contra más odio, dolor frustración la hagan sentir, su poder aumentar, no sé muy bien la historia, pero IA es una cazadora de demonios por legado de sangre, además que es mitad demonio, no pregunten, esa chica esconde muchos secretos- Explico Lucas, la verdad es que él sabía muy bien, pero sabía que ya había hablado de más, y si Nath se enteraba lo mataba

Izack no había tomado mucha atención de lo que había dicho el compañero de la chica rubia, un sentimiento de angustia invadió su pecho, pero lo desecho rápidamente

Lucas se fijó en el tatuaje que tenía Izack en su hombro derecho –el cual lo dejaba ver claramente gracias a su falta de camisa- era el mismo tatuaje que escondía IA, el que aparecía cuando ella se frustraba demasiado, la serpiente negra.

-No solo los magos de Fairy Tail tienen pasado doloroso, Hadas- Dijo Lucas en un gruñido mientras se iba con el maestro Laxus hacia su oficina, pero al pasar al lado de Izack le susurro algo que al chico le puso la piel de gallina

_-Ella es menos quien crees, mago de hielo, ten cuidado-_

Y siguió su camino, Izack quedo plasmado antes la palabras del mago del gremio de dragones. De repente un dolor punzante lo recorrió por la espalda y muñeca, haciéndolo soltar un gemido lastimero

-Izack-chan ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Juvia acercándose a su hijo mayor, el cual se había agachado sosteniéndose el estómago para disminuir el dolor

_-¡IA!- _Grito una voz desesperada en su cabeza, aguda e infantil, como Nath cuando tenía 15-_¡Ve ahora!_

Izack sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia la puerta del gremio antes la mirada interrogativa del todo el gremio, pero el ahora no le importaba

Tenía que ir a ver en que se había metido la tipa esa

_-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué tan lento puedes ser?! ¡Apúrate!- _La voz cada vez se hacía más preocupada y eso hacía que Izack apurará el paso

Al llegar a la escena quedó con el corazón en la mano, Nashi e Igneel estaban llorando al lado de un cuerpo, su cabello largo y rubio se encontraba manchado de sangre y su ropa desgarrada

Era IA

-¡Igneel! ¡Nashi! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo al acercarse y tratar de tranquilizar a los niños, los miro de reojo, ambos chicos se encontraban en perfecto estado, pareciera que la que sufrió todo el ataque fue IA

-…Nashi y yo estábamos jugando y la pase a empujar al barranco- Empezó a narrar Igneel- justo antes que tocara el agua IA-nee la salvo-

-Ella después nos iba a acompañar al gremio porque tenía que ir a buscar a su compañero…pero…de repente unas sombras nos atacaron, IA-nee nos protegió…después nos desmayamos, cuando despertamos ella estaba tirada en el suelo rodeada de sangre negra- Termino el relato Nashi

_-Sangre negra…-_ Pensó amargamente Izack al recordar la oscura sangre de Nath

Cuidadosamente tomo a la demonio en brazos, quedando sorprendido de lo liviana que era, en esos momentos su poder mágico era peligrosamente bajo y eso –aunque no quisiera admitirlo- le estaba preocupando

La respiración de IA era agitada y forzosa, se notaba que le dolía y cada vez se hacía una tarea más complicada

_**-¡No quiero morir otra vez!-**_ Pensó IA a través del dolor de las heridas

Izack miró sorprendido a la niña, ahora que la veía de más de cerca, tendrían la misma edad, y quizás era solo un par de centímetros más baja que el

-_….¿Morir otra vez? ¿Esa era su voz?- _Pensó confundido al ver el rostro de a chica contraerse por el dolor

-Nashi, Igneel, tenemos que llevarla rápidamente al gremio- Murmuró Izack mientras caminaba a paso apurado y los dos niños detrás de él

Al llegar a las puertas del gremio, todo quedo en silencio al ver las condiciones de IA, justo en ese momento Lucas iba saliendo de la oficina del maestro, al ver las condiciones de IA, rápidamente corrió a su lado

-¡IA! ¡¿Qué le paso?!- Gritó Lucas

-¡Romeo sujeta a Grandinee!- Grito Wendy mientras le pasaba su pequeña hija de 3 meses a su marido mientras se dirigía a la enfermería del gremio, y detrás Izack llevaba a IA- ¡Nadie entre!- Grito al cerrar la puerta. Segundos después la puerta se volvió a abrir e Izack fue echado a patadas

-¿Podrías explicarme que paso?- Le pidió con un tono seco a Izack, el chico le explico lo que le había dicho los gemelos Dragneel.

-….Sombras….-Susurro con desprecio Lucas- Por favor cuiden de IA, tendré que ir a hablar con él maestro urgentemente- Dijo, Lucy dio un paso hacia adelante junto con Natsu quien tenía su brazo sobre los hombros en un gesto de cariño

-No te preocupes, Lucas, nosotros la cuidaremos muy bien- Dijo Lucy regalándole una sonrisa a Lucas, el chico asistió y se retiró, no sin antes pidiéndole que le avisaran a él cuando IA despertara

Izack entró en silencio hacia la enfermería, mientras todos discutían que hacían sombras en Magnolia, generalmente solo atacaban a las afueras de Fiore o las fronteras, por lo que habían explicado IA y Lucas

Miro a la chica que se encontraba en una de las camas de la enfermería, Wendy se había encargado de limpiarle un poco la sangre de su pelo, pero aun las puntas era de un rojo sangre, en su rostro tenía uno que otro raspón y su labio un poco roto. Sus ropas estaban bastante rotas y tenía vendado todo el abdomen…No es que se haya fijado

¿Qué tenía esa chica que le llamaba la atención?

-También lo sentiste ¿No es así?-Pregunto Lucy al entrar y arrodillarse al lado de IA e Izack- De alguna forma siento que está unida a mi pequeña, como si…fueran Nath y Tenshi- Explico al borde de las lágrimas acariciando el rostro de IA con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse

-Lo sé-Respondió secamente Izack- Es como si mi instinto me estuviera ordenando cuidarla, me dice a gritos que tiene que ver con Nath-

-Sigue tus instintos, Izack- Dijo sonriendo tristemente Lucy- Ellos saben lo que te dicen-

* * *

**Holi Minna~~**

**Pues...¡No me maten!...Estoy un poco complicada...¿Es que los hombres tienen que ser tan idiotas?...¿Saben como se saca la pintura morada de la ropa?...no pregunten...**

**Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi: ¡No te mueras!...quiero decir...: ¡No te quiero matar!...Te aseguro que a pesar que Zeref es malo y lo odiamos...en el fondo todos lo queremos violar xD  
**

**Ai-chan: ¿Por que todos se estan muriendo? ¡No quiero ser asesina!...¡Muchas gracias de verdad peque!. UY, ¡Aca esta el siguiente capitulo! (No se cuando voy a escribir "eso", estoy buscando como escribirlo...ten piedad es mi primera vez escribiendo YAOI. ¡Adios peque!...P.D: ¿Tengo que matar a alguien? Si es asi dame la direccion y lo hago**

**Muchas gracias por leer linduras ¡Los amo!**

**Sayonnara~~**

**¡Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	6. Cap 5: Trágica hermosa Historia de amor

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 5: Trágica hermosa Historia de Amor**_

**Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime y/o Manga-**

* * *

Izack se fue a su casa, aun pensando en lo que le había dicho Lucy, ¿Qué tendría que ver IA con Nath? ¿Qué se refería IA con morir _otra vez_?

Con cansancio se fue a su pieza, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, y se tiró a su cama, sin ni siquiera molestarse en cambiarse de ropa.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no era necesario, ya que solo estaba en _bóxer_

Poco a poco cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio y el sueño….

_Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba en las orillas de del mar, la luna llena y las estrellas reflejaban en el agua. Una silueta era iluminada por la luz de la luna, su pelo largo negro/rojo caía libremente por su espalda, llevaba solo una falda negra con un peto de bikini del mismo color, lo cual dejaba a la vista los extraños tatuajes que tenia_

_-Hola hermosa- Murmuro Izack mientras la abrazaba por atrás y le besaba el cuello, haciendo que la chica soltara una risilla_

_-¿Por qué tanta preocupación, Izack?- Pregunto mientras se daba vuelta, sus delgadas y tonificadas pierdas se enrollaron en las calderas de Izack, dejándolos a los dos en una pose muy provocativa_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto confundido el muchacho de cabellos oscuros mientras se dedicaba en darles pequeños y sensuales besos en el cuello de Nath_

_-En la tarde, me desesperaba, tu miedo estaba a mil- Murmuro la chica, mientras alejaba su cuello de los labios del chico y lo miraba con sus ojos bicolores, los cuales reflejaban la luz de la luna en ellos_

_-IA-Murmuro preocupado Izack, recordando lo que paso a la convocadora, los ojos de la demonio de la Lujuria brillaron con un sentimiento que era imposible de reconocer….¿dolor? ¿Culpa? ¿Anhelo?_

_-¿IA?- Pregunto sorprendiéndose falsamente Nath mientras se separaba totalmente de Izack, pero sin soltarse de su agarre- ¡Te has enamorado!- Chillo sorprendida, sin embargo su corazón se rompía….Todo se repetía_

_-¿Qué? ¡No!- Chillo muy poco masculinamente Izack- ¡Ella me desespera!, Es orgullo, terca, idiota, cascarrabias, violenta, misteriosa, ¡Solo la conozco un puto día, si no es menos y la odio!- Grito Izack soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Nath, haciendo que la chica cayera de culo en la arena soltando un gruñido muy poco femenino_

_¿Escucharon eso?...Es el corazón de Nath rompiéndose con cada palabra que decía Izack _

_**-No te sientas así, después de todo, ÉL TIENE QUE ODIARTE, para que puedas cumplir tu misión tranquila- **__Se reprendió mentalmente Nath, mientras apretaba los puños con frustración_

_-Izack tengo que decirte algo- Murmuro apenada Nath mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban_

_No…No podía llorar_

_-Ya….no nos podemos seguir juntando aquí- Murmuro mientras se paraba y limpiaba la arena de su falda_

_-¿Por qué?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras imitaba la acción de la demonio_

_-Porque solo te estas engañando Izack- Dijo firmemente Nath, su voz sonaba hueca y fría- Yo no te amo…-__**Yo no te puedo amar**__\- Soy un demonio de la Lujuria, esa es mi misión, confundir el amor con el deseo- __**Pero yo te amo-**__ Ya… no quiero venir aquí más-__**No puedo venir más-**__ Piérdete ya no me sirves más, humano asqueroso- __**No te quiero hacer sufrir más, mi príncipe azul**__-_

_Antes que Izack pudiera decir algo, Nath desapareció en una sombra, tratando de ignorar el dolor que tenía en su corazón_

Izack abrió los ojos, lagrimas caían por su rostro, se sentó en su cama y se abrazó las piernas, hundiendo su rostro en ellos

-Te _odio_\- Susurro entre lágrimas el chico peli azul mientras sonreía torcidamente

_-Lo sé_\- Le respondió la voz de su cabeza, de repente se fijó en una nota que estaba en su mesa de noche, lentamente estiro su mano y la abrió

"_Esta es una historia de amor de un demonio con un humano, esta es una triste historia de amor traicionero, esta es una historia de amor…manchada con sangre y guerra"_

Ahogo un gemido mientras arrugaba el papel y lo tiraba al basurero

IA se encontraba en la enfermería de Fairy Tail, mirando por la ventana tristemente, inconscientemente lágrimas caían por sus azules ojos, la luz de luna iluminaba su perfil, se sentó mejor en la cama y su voz acariciaba dulce y tristemente la letra de la canción

_Long handwritten note, deep in your pocket_

_Words, how little they mean, when they're a little too late_

_I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket_

_Good girls, hopeful they'll be and lonely will wait_

_We had a beautiful magic love affair_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_In dreams, I meet you in long conversation_

_We both wake in lonely beds, and different cities_

_And time is ticking a sweet summer race in you_

_And you've got your demons and darling they all look like me_

_Cause we had a beautiful magic love affair_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_Distance, tire me, break down, fighting_

_Silence, this train runs off its tracks_

_Kiss me, try to fix it, would you just try to listen_

_Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get it back_

_A beautiful magic love affair_

_What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful_

_What we had, a beautiful magic love affair_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_We had a beautiful magic love affair_

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

_**-Maldito amor ¿No es así?-**_Opino el espíritu de la loba, el igual que Nath tenía la voz rota, bueno, después de todo _eran la misma persona_

-Nada que ver loba, hice lo que tenía que hacer- Dijo sonriente IA, pero su corazón se caía en pedazos, pero ella se podía engañar ¿No es así?

Con cuidado se paró de la cama observando su cuerpo vendado, se sentía tan ajena a su cuerpo, pero era ella, muy en el fondo su alma demoniaca aún vivía…._Tenshi aún vivía_

En sus manos apareció un cuaderno de cuero negro, y lo abrió viendo los distintos dibujos de su antigua vida, había un dibujo de sus sombras sonriendo, cada uno dibujado con el color de su elemento, otro, de su madre y su padre durmiendo abrazados, uno del paisaje del bosque en el cual vivía con su madre, su habitación y en las dos últimas se le rompió el corazón

En la penúltima había un retrato de Izack, practicando su magia, con su cuerpo perfectamente ejercitado el lápiz carboncillo hacia los efectos de su magia, sombreando delicadamente

En la última había un retrato de ella, sentada en su cama con su guitarra acústica en sus piernas, su pelo iniciaba de un color gris, pero terminaba en un color negro, haciéndose destacar los detalles bicolores de su cabello, de fondo la luz entraba por la ventana la cual se notaba por el perfecto sombreado, el rostro de Nath, perfectamente delineado, y los más mínimos detalles se notaban, como el hoyuelo que se formaba cuando sonreía en su mejilla, se notaba concentrada pero estaba alegre

"_Te amo princesa demonio"_ decía abajo….Ese dibujo lo había hecho Izack un día que se había quedado en su casa….

Abrió una nueva hoja y se dispuso a escribir

_Los recuerdos atacaron cuando abrí mi vieja libreta –Debo admitir que no la había abierto en estos cuatro años, por miedo- pero me di cuenta de algo….Debo protegerlos, siempre tuve miedo de cumplir mi misión, pero ahora no me voy a permitir fallas_

_Elegiré el camino de la luz_

_Cueste lo que cueste_

_¡Seré la demonio que soy!_

_¡Matare a Zeref de una vez por todas!_

Nath cerro el diario, una triste sonrisa en decoraba su sonrisa y las lágrimas eran iluminadas por la luna

La única testigo de su oscuro secreto

La única testigo de su trágica hermosa historia de amor

La Luna


	7. Cap 6: Especial NaruStia

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 6: El inicio del Romance (NarukoXBastian)**_

**Los personajes ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el maga y/o anime-**

* * *

Ambos muchachos estaban sentados en el gremio, felizmente tomando una cerveza, hasta que vieron una mancha rubia correr hacia ellos y tirarse en los brazos de Naruko.

-¡Naruko-kun!- Grito IA mientras se pegaba más al peli azul, haciendo que un gruñido de algo conocido como _Celos_ saliera de la garganta de Bastián, haciendo que la muchacha notara su presencia y se separara de él y le dedicara una sonrisa nerviosa al peliblanco- ¡Oh! Gomene, Tú debes ser Bastián-san ¿Verdad? Soy IA Zafiro, una amiga de Naruko-kun-

-Un placer- Dijo inspeccionando con la mirada a IA, había algo en esa chica que le llamaba la atención (En la mejor y peor forma), pero no sabía que- ¿Cómo conociste a Naru-chan?- Pregunto fijando sus ojos en la mirada fría de la chica

-Hace unos meses, Naruko-kun y Yohana-chan fueron a hacer un trabajo como ayudantes en nuestro gremio frontera- Explico con una sonrisa IA

_**-¡Cuánto extrañábamos a estos chicos! Además ¡Quién lo diría! Nuestra ex sombra más mujeriega saliendo con uno de tus mejores amigos-**_ Rio la loba fuertemente.

-Al final Naru-kun nunca me contaste como empezaron a salir- Pregunto IA con un brillo travieso en sus ojos, inevitablemente Naruko y Bastián se sonrojaron

-Bueno, Todo empezó….

_Habían pasado tres semanas desde la muerte de Nathalia y Naruko había caído en una notable depresión, no salía de misiones y apenas comía, y eso estaba levantando la preocupación de cierta ex sombra de hielo_

_Bueno si, en cierta parte era raro para el peli blanco, ya que la última vez que supo le gustaba las MUJERES (Aunque según su dueña Naruko no era muy masculino que digamos) pero no podía evitar sentir una manada de abejas salvajes en su estómago al ver al mago de escritura sólida._

_-Naruko- Gruño Bastián al acercarse a la barra y encontrarse con el mago de escritura sólida, para variar, con unas con una copa en la mano- A Nath-san no le gustaría verte así-_

_-tú no sabes lo que a Nath le gustaría- Murmuro triste el chico de cabello azul- Ella quería vivir una vida normal- _

_-Ella no quería que las personas sufrieran su partida- Corrigió Bastián con voz triste, extrañaba a su ama, pero lo tenía que superar_

_Después de todo, el destino ya estaba escrito_

_Al ver que Naruko lo ignoraba totalmente golpeo con el pie furioso la mesa, soltando unos garabatos_

_-¡Mierda Naruko! ¡Como si todos no tuvieran que sufrir suficiente con la partida de Nath-san, vienes tú y te botas a depresión! ¡Nos tienes a todos preocupados!...Me tienes a mí preocupado- Susurro esta última parte marchándose, sabía perfectamente que el hijo de la maga de escritura solida lo había escuchado, pero eso se le había salido de la nada_

_-¡Bastián! ¡Espera!- Gritó Naruko, se sentía como un cabrón al ver como se había puesto la sombra de hielo, al alcanzarlo lo pesco de la manga de su camisa blanca y unir bruscamente sus labios, siendo respondido poco a poco respondido por Bastián de forma tímida. Se escucharon varios gritillos ahogados y aplausos del público, claramente olvidado_

_Si bueno, él no era muy santo, pero generalmente él era el que robaba besos, no a él, muchos menos un chico peli azul un tanto afeminando._

_Al separarse, ambos tenían la respiración un tanto (bastante) agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas, de hecho fácilmente se podían confundir con el pelo de Erza_

_-Pensé que te gustaba Nath-san-Murmuró Bastián con la voz entre cortada, aun con el rostro a unos escasos centímetros del mago de pelo azul_

_-Ya ves que no- Susurro con una sonrisa ladeada, haciendo un intento de chico malo- Si admito que la quiero, pero como una hermana, de eso tuve que esperar su muerta para darme cuenta- Dijo dándose cuenta de su error_

_-Ya veo- Murmuró Bastián, sin saber que más decir….(Maldito momento incomodo post beso, mejor quedarse callado ¬¬*)_

_-Pensé que eras un mujeriego…__**y eso es lo que más me enojaba- **__Pensó Naruko esto último con rencor_

_-Ya ves que no- Dijo con cierto tono burlón, antes de volver a juntar sus labios con él una vez más_

_Fue solo un roce, pero lo suficiente para mandar la cordura de Naruko a la mierda, se sentía como una maldita colegiala enamorada_

_-¿Por qué fue eso?- ¡Inclusive sonaba como una colegiala!_

_-¿Creías que iba a dejar que me robaras un beso sin vengarme?- Se burló Bastián, a lo que Naruko se sonrojo al acordarse de su alocada acción_

* * *

-Y así empezamos a salir- terminaron de narrar los magos, ante la divertida mirada de la maga de ojos celestes

-Su historia es peor que una telenovela- La maga del infierno comentó riendo, Bastián miro sorprendido a IA por primera vez sus ojos mostraba algo que no sean sentimientos de rencor, odio, aburrimiento, etc. Y por la cara que puso su novio entendió que él tampoco lo había visto antes

_**-¡Vaya! A si que nuestra muerte trajo algo bueno-**_ Se escuchó la voz de la loba

-¿Y tu IA-chan? ¿Qué onda con Lucas-san?- Pregunto Bastián, arriesgándose debido a la falta de confianza que le tenía. Pero su miedo se fue al carajo al escuchar la melodiosa y tímida risa de la chica

-Es mi hermano mayor- Dijo divertida, hipando debido a la fuerte risa

-Pero….

-El maestro del gremio, me adopto como su hija al encontrarme moribunda en el bosque, y Lucas, es hijo del maestro, siempre me ha cuidado como su hermanita- Explico antes que formularan completa la pregunta

-Cambiado de tema…¿Por qué te ríes tan tímida?- Pregunto Naruko, quien al contrario de Bastián si le tenía bastante confianza a la maga de Dragon Slayer

-…Bueno….es...que...no acostumbro a reírme mucho…y… Cuando lo hago es muy escandalosa- Murmuro apenada IA y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas

-¡Pero tu risa es muy linda IA-nee!- Dijo Nashi, de quien sabe dónde salió

-¡¿Y tú de donde saliste mocosa?!-Grito sorprendida IA a lo que la pequeña soltó una risita, junto con su hermano y el hijo menor Fullbuster

-Eres muy ruidosa, por razón te llevas bien con los Dragneel- Murmuró el menor de los Stripper

-Y tú debes ser el hermano menor del Stripper- Dijo despreciativamente la maga del infierno- Dile a culo de hielo que si vuelve a meterse donde no lo llaman le voy a patear donde más le duele- Dijo con voz ronca, asustando un tanto a los presentes.

-Debieras ser un poco más agradecida con quien te trajo aquí- Dijo una voz dulce y madura, que hizo que ha IA se le pusieran los pelos de punta

-Si no fuera por él, aun estas desangrándote allí, niñata- Agrego una voz masculina y un tanto infantil

-Mis heridas cerrarían solas, solo sería cuestión de minutos que recobrara la conciencia- Murmuro enojada IA, los recién llegados rieron al ver la terquedad de la adolecente

-Vaya IA, los rumores son reales, aunque eres más tsundere en persona- Se burló Natsu, logrando que las mejillas de IA se tornaran aún más rojas

-Urusai...Natsu-san…- Murmuro apenada IA

_**-Momento incomodo donde padres e hija se reencuentran, pero los padres no saben que ella está viva- **_Se burló de su lado animal, a lo que IA soltó un gruñido frustrado

* * *

Holiiii linduraaas, poss no se si puedas leer el capitulo Ai-chan pero lo prometido es deuda, aqui tienes el capitulo NaruStia que te prometi hace tiempo :3

Y bueno, acabo de leer tu Review y dejame decirte que me has hecho llorar, No tienes que preocuparte que te olvide, por que siempre me acompañaras, aunque no sea en persona y joder sigo llorando.

Pues yo tambien extraño montones y mandame un mensaje cuando puedas entrar en tu cuenta de nuevo, te extraño montones y tengo muchas cosas por contarte ;)

Tu tambien eres una gran persona y sinceramente has sido un gran apoyo :3

¡bueno o prometido es deuda! ¡Aqui el NaruStia! :3

y sobre el Ask no tengo, pero me voy a crear uno para responder preguntas sobre la historia :D, de ahi voy a dejar el link en mi perfil


	8. Cap 7: Voz de Ángel, Carácter de demonio

_**Camino hacia la Luz Capitulo 7: Voz de Ángel, Carácter del demonio**_

-¡Lia!- Grito IA mientras se acercaba lentamente a la pianista de pelo blanco, Lia como recibimiento empezó a tocar, IA soltó un bufido antes de transformarse en una sombras y reaparecer sentada sobre el piano

_Las estaciones del año cambian_

_Y nuestro lazo se rompe más_

_Me aferro a los recuerdos que quedan_

_Así nunca se irán_

_**Su voz empezó como un tímido susurro pero poco a poco fue ganando fuerza, al igual que el piano de Lia**_

_No puedo moverme por el peso del dolor_

_De aquello que no te dije_

_Sentía aun tu presencia en un sueño cálido_

_Pero al despertar vi que al final te perdí_

_Y ate ese dolor justo en mi corazón_

_Mientras veo el color de la tarde en dispersión_

_Creo que mi alma está llena de aflicción y_

_Volará, volará, volará~_

_**Mucha gente empezó a juntarse alrededor de las dos jóvenes, quedando maravillados por su perfecta sincronía, la dulce voz de IA y la hermosa pasión del piano de Lia**_

_Más allá del horizonte del lejano mar_

_Una parte de mi esencia para ti he de liberar_

_Nuestros lazos jamás van poder desatar y_

_Volando van, volando van, volando_

_**Izack y Yanara los cuales paseaban por allí quedaron impresionados ante la voz de la maga del gremio fronteral, pero también por el dolor que se escondía ante tan bella letra y sus misteriosos ojos azules**_

_Algún día este cruel pensamiento se ira_

_Y tan solo en silencio lento se desvanecerá_

_Aunque sé que mi alma nunca te olvidara y_

_Volara, volara, volara~_

_No podré liberar del dolor mi corazón_

_Pero siempre en mi alma estarás y serás mi razón_

_Cuando la lluvia cae se lleva la aflicción y_

_Volando va, volando va, volando~_

_**El público estalló en aplausos y bitores, incluso Yanara gritaba como loca, bueno Izack solo aplaudió mirando para otro lado pero ya sabemos cómo son los tsunderes de hoy en día**_

-¡Pensé que no vendrías!- Grito Lia mientras abrazaba a IA, esta soltó una risa que sonó más como un quejido

-Pff, No jodas, ¡Demasiado contacto!- Grito sacándose a la adolescente de encima, la cual rio divertida ante la actitud de la rubia platinada

-¿Cantas otra?- Pregunto emocionada Lia, IA asistió mientras hacía aparecer un micrófono

-El infierno que si- Dijo soltando una risa que sonó un tanto macabra, pero Lia ignoro totalmente ese hecho, total, a simple vista se notaba que era _Especial_

-¡Para esta canción voy a necesitar un varón valiente! ¿Quién se anima?- Grito IA, mirando a Izack retadoramente, el chico se acercó, aceptando el micrófono que le tendía la chica- Muéstrame lo que tienes para dar..._Alquimista-_ Susurro burlona y sensualmente en su oído, antes de alejarse de golpe y regalarle una sonrisa arrogante, chasqueo los dedos y la música empezó a inundar el ambiente, Izack se subió sobre la mesa donde estaba IA

_Esta noche/ Dani Ride ft. Vesta_

_[Izack:]_

_Estamos tú y yo_

_Buscando otra vez,_

_Bailar juntos hasta el amanecer_

_Esta es mi noche amor_

_Hoy yo quiero ser_

_El que te haga ver el mundo al revés_

_**Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la voz de Izack , era fuerte, ronca y suave y sensual, una mezcla que en esos momentos era una bomba para las hormonas de IA**_

_**-"Oh Dios, que me muero desangrada acá mismo"- Pensó la chica preparándose para cantar**_

_[IA:]_

_Throw me against the wall_

_Let's go down together baby_

_Look me in the eyes while you please me_

_Throw me against the wall_

_I'll go for the fall if you catch me_

_Oh uh Oh oh oh oh!_

_**La voz de IA salió con pasión y fuerza, la cual salía de los viejos momentos al lado de su antigua familia, y de él chico al cual amaba…..**_

_[Izack:]_

_Hoy vas a estar atrapada en mi piel_

_Voy a ser tu delirio babe_

_[IA:]_

_Baby take me home_

_Make me feel you all the way to my bones_

_**Su voz sonaban relajadas juntas, pero sus cuerpos se mostraban muy diferentes, tensos y trataban de mantener la lejanía**_

_[Izack:]_

_Esta Noche Hey!_

_[Duo:]_

_Oh uh Oh oh oh oh_

_Uh Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Solo para los dos_

_Oh uh Oh oh oh oh_

_Uh Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Esta Noche babe!_

_**Su voz sonaba perfecta juntas, como si estuvieran hechos para cantar a dúo, Izack sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, algo que solo sentía con la loba de la lujuria**_

_**-"¿Qué es este sentimiento?"- **_

_[Izack:]_

_No pongas límites_

_Entrégate y ven,_

_Lo que pidas nena yo lo haré_

_Y es que es tan lógico_

_Besarte otra vez_

_Tu belleza rinde todo a tus pies_

_**Yanara vio como las mejillas del mago tsundere se tiñeron de rojo de una manera muy tierna, provocando que esta se riera, miro de reojo a IA la cual se encontraba moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo de la música**_

_[IA:]_

_Throw me against the wall_

_Let's go down together baby_

_Look me in the eyes while you please me_

_Throw me against the wall_

_I'll go for the fall if you catch me_

_Oh uh Oh oh oh oh!_

_**La voz de IA sonaba como la de Nath a la hora de cantar, se dio cuenta Yanara, incluso los movimientos y gestos retadores de la cazadora de demonios eran parecidos a los de su mejor amiga**_

_Coro:_

_[Izack:]_

_Hoy vas a estar atrapada en mi piel_

_Voy a ser tu delirio babe_

_[IA:]_

_Baby take me home_

_Make me feel you all the way to my bones_

_**IA tropezó, cuando cerró los ojos para esperar el impacto sin embargo, sintió unos fríos brazos alrededor de su cintura para que mantuviera el equilibrio**_

_[Izack:]_

_Esta Noche Hey!_

_**Al abrir los ojos se encontraron con la sonrisa arrogante del chico, se soltó rápidamente del agarre del adolescente y se repuso para poder seguir cantando**_

_[Duo:]_

_Oh uh Oh oh oh oh_

_Uh Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Solo para los dos_

_Oh uh Oh oh oh oh_

_Uh Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Esta Noche babe!_

_**Lo que es Izack, su sonrisa creció aún más al notar el leve tinte rosa en las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha, ya sabía su punto debil**_

_[Izack:]_

_Esta Noche Bab..._

_No quiero fantasear_

_Ya no quiero Imaginarlo [IA: Oh Oh Oh]_

_Tú quieres, yo también_

_Dime entonces lo que hago!_

_Tú pides, pides, pides eso,_

_Algo más que eso... [IA: Oh Oh]_

_Y está bien yo haré todo lo que tu quieres_

_[IA:]_

_Throw me against the wall_

_Let's go down together baby_

_Oooooooooh!_

_¡AAAAAH!_

_Coro final:_

_[Izack:]_

_Hoy vas a estar atrapada en mi piel (Mi pieeeeel)_

_Voy a ser tu delirio babe (Babeee)_

_[Duo:]_

_Esta Noche amor,_

_Está hecha solo para los dos (Oh uh Oh oh)_

_[Izack:]_

_Esta Noche Hey!_

_[Duo:]_

_Oh uh Oh oh oh oh_

_Uh Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Solo para los dos_

_Oh uh Oh oh oh oh_

_Uh Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Esta Noche babe!_

Al terminar de cantar, Lia y Yanara se acercaron corriendo donde IA, sacándola del improvisado escenario

-¡Gracias a todos!- Grito Lia, antes de arrastrar a IA junto con Yanara


	9. Cap 8: ¡Amigas por Siempre!

_**Camino Hacia la Luz Capitulo 8: ¡Amigas por siempre! **_

**-Los personajes de Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime ni manga-**

* * *

Yanara y Lia miraban a IA con una sonrisa maniática, mientras la rubia platinada la miraba con temor ¡Esto técnicamente es secuestro!

-Bueno, Me presentare, Soy Yanara Justine, mejor amiga de Izack, un placer- Se presentó la peli verde con una sonrisa torcida

_**-Daa" obvio que se quién eres éramos mejores amigas- **_Hablo la loba IA solo soltó un gemido de molestia

-Soy IA Zafiro, y ya te conozco, aunque no lo creas, te vi en el gremio- Murmuro IA mientras miraba hacia otro lado- ¿Me queréis decir para que me han secuestrado?-Pregunto con voz seca, sus instintos gritaban peligro a mil, y no se había puesto así desde que a los trece años, todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail, la obligaron vestirse conforme a su genero

-Pues, porque esta querida bicho peli verde y yo hemos notado un pequeño- Comenzó a hablar Lia

-Importantísimo- Continúo Yanara

-Detalle…

-¡No hablen así que desesperan!- Grito IA, ya sacada de sus cabales

-¿Te gussstta Izack-kun/Fullbuster-san?- Preguntaron la peli verde y la peli blanca al unísono, la cara de IA era un poema, era una mezcla de repulsión, odio, sorpresa con una pisca de _dolor_

-¡No me jodan! ¿Ese Stripper barato?- Gruño la ojos celestes, aunque en su voz se notaba una tinta de dolor

-¡Vamos IA!- Grito con estrellitas en los ojos Lia, que tomaba a su nueva amiga rubia del brazo, algo que incomodo un poco a IA, pero no la alejo

-¡Lo vimos mientras cantabas!- Grito Yanara mientras tomaba el otro brazo de IA, la cual se removió un poco incomoda

_**-Parece que tu voz aun delata tus emociones, Nath, debes tener un poco de cuidado-**_ Habló el espíritu de la loba, las mejillas de IA se tornaron un tanto rosadas y miro para otro lado

-¡Lo sabía te gusssttta!- Molesto Yanara mientras veía como la chica, se arreglaba su ropa

Llevaba una camisa cuadrille roja con negro un poco más grande que ella –Más que seguro era de Lucas- que la amarro un poco antes del ombligo para dejar ver el tatuaje del lobo y la marca del gremio, unos jean negros ajustados a la pierna con una converse negras, llevaba un collar negro con pinos en el cuello, y pulseras con el mismo diseño

-No me gusta, además, vine aquí a terminar con Zeref y sus demonios, no a enamorarme de un cerebro de hielo- dijo fríamente IA, sin embargo ambas chicas ignoraron completamente su comentario

-Harían tan linda pareja, una chica mala y un chico frio ¡Serian la pareja Tsundere!- Grito emocionada Lia mientras ya se imaginaba la boda de estos dos

-Sus hijos serian taaaaaan lindos- Chilló Yanara

-….Como que se están pasando demasiados rollos chicas- Murmuro IA, soltándose la coleta que sujetaba su cabello, dejándolo caer libremente hasta los tobillos

-Es verdad, IA-chan- Dijo Yanara sonriéndole maternalmente a la cazadora de demonios- Conozco muy bien a Izack-kun, y se notaba en la manera que te veía que siente algo por ti, además entiéndelo, ha salido lastimado en el pasado- Sonrió tristemente

_** -Tiene razón, lo lastimaste en un pasado….**_

_-Cállate loba, no puedo volver con él, seria para hacerle más daño_

-Lo siento por arruinarles el sueño de un romance, chicas, pero no me gusta Izack-san- Dijo tranquilamente mientras se disponía a irse del lugar, pero Yanara la tomo del brazo y le susurro

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- IA asistió lenta y cautelosamente, Yanara la arrastro hasta un callejón a solas, miro para todos los lados y se tiro a los brazos de la cazadora llorando

Dios, había extrañado tanto la calidez de sus abrazos, su escandalosa risa y su tsunderidad

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que volviste….Nath?-Susurro con voz entre cortada Yanara, Nath quedo congelada, antes de envolver cuidadosamente sus brazos alrededor de la peli verde, quien ahora era unos centímetros más baja que ella

-¿Cómo….Como lo supiste?- Pregunto Nath, ella no estaba llorando, pero le costaba mucho mantener la compostura

-Nadie tiene tanta pasión al cantar como tú- Sonrió entre lágrimas Yanara, ambas se tendieron en el suelo- ¿Cómo sobreviviste?-

-Es una larga historia….-Murmuro Nath, perdiéndose en los recuerdos

_Cuando desperté después de enterrarme la daga en el pecho, desperté en un lugar donde todo era oscuridad._

_Me encontré con loba, mi espíritu animal, quien me explico que se me daría una nueva oportunidad por el sacrificio que hice, pero esta vez no tendría que fallar, tendría que matar a Zeref_

_Una vez explicada la misión, desperté en un bosque a las afueras de Fiore, tenía un nuevo cuerpo, pero la herida seguía allí, junto con el dolor, solo que no era mortal._

_Me encontró el maestro de Dragon Slayer, Jossé junto con Mía una de las magas Class S, rápidamente me transportaron al gremio para curar mis heridas_

_Al despertar, les explique mi condición, el maestro y Mia-san prometieron que guardarían mi secreto, y me ayudarían a vencer a Zeref_

_Entrene mi nueva magia, y aprendí a fusionarla con la Dragon Slayer del Infierno, aumentando el poder de mis armas_

_También me hice compañera de equipo de Lucas Ride, el hijo del maestro, y con él fue el único que cree lazos de cariño, además de Kath_

-Me costó un mundo adaptarme a vivir sin ustedes, y creo que al final nunca lo hice- Murmuro tristemente IA, antes de volver a ser abarcada por un abrazo de la hija de Justine

-No sabes cuánto te eh extrañado, Baka-chan- Dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su mejor amiga rubia, la cual apoyo su cabeza sobre la de la peli verde y acaricio suavemente los cabellos color pasto de su mejor amiga

-Y yo a ti, Bitch- Susurro con una sonrisa antes de separar a la chica de ella y darle una mirada seria- Pero no tienes decirle que estoy viva a nadie hasta completar la misión- Ambas hicieron el pacto del meñique, regalándose una sonrisa cálida, que se sintió raro en los labios de IA

-¿Eso significa….-

-Si Yani-chan….Tengo oportunidad de salir viva de esta- Dijo, a sonrisa de Yanara creció y tomo con cuidado, con sus manos temblorosas las pálidas manos de Nath

_-Amigas ayer, amigas hoy, amigas mañana, amigas por siempre_-Recitaron las dos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostros

-Te extrañe Nath-chan…..

* * *

**Holi Minna-saaaaan!**

**¿Como estan? :D**

**Pues ¡Aquí el nuevo capitulo! Yani-chan descubrió el secreto de nuestra tsundere ¿Qué sucederá? :O**

**Uyyyy Hasta Lia y Yani cacharon la tención que tenian esos dos xD**

**¿Les gusta como va todo hasta ahora? ¿Que cambios debería hacerle? ¿Que opinan de la actitud de Iza-kun hacia IA-chan? ¿Les gusto la pareja de NaruStia (NarukoXBastián)**

**jaksjaks, ¡Extrañaba tanto decir weas al final de los capitulos xD, perdón por no comentar muchi u.u**

**Pero de recompenza...**

***Redoble de tambores***

**¡Subiré otro capitulo más! :D kasjaksaksj **

**En ese caso, ¡Nos leemos al rato! **

**Sayonnara~~**

**¡Nathy-chan Fuera!~~**


	10. Cap 9: El ritmo de las Hadas

_**Camino hacia la Luz Capitulo 9: El ritmo de las Hadas, ¡Somos una Familia!**_

**-Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del Troll Hiro Mashima-sama!-**

* * *

Izack miro frustrado a su alrededor, el público que habían provocado las dos jóvenes aún no se dispersaba

-¡Otra! ¡Otra!- Gritaba el público, Izack estaba pensando en una canción, para calmar al público FEMENINO, si joder, eran puras adolescentes sobre hormonales

Justo cuando se iba a disponer a pedir que por favor se retiraran porque estaban causando un gran revuelo, cuando una fuerte voz femenina interrumpió el barullo

-¡Hey queridas hadas!- Grito IA que se encontraba arriba de la mesa de una terraza comedor que estaba a unos metros del público- ¡Porque si, los he descubierto!- Todos los de Fairy Tail que se encontraba siguiendo sonrieron a la cazadora y dieron un paso para delante

_-Aquí empezó la problemática- _Pensó sin querer con una sonrisa en su rostro nuestro mago de hielo jr

-¡Ey IA-chan!- Todos se sorprendieron como Yanara se subía a una mesa que se encontraba al lado de la peli platina y posando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, aunque se tuvo que estirar un poco para hacerlo- ¿Qué tal si le cantamos una canción a nuestro gremio?- Pregunto con una sonrisa, los ojos de Nath brillo con alegría y pasión

-¿Nuestro?, Yo soy una Dragon Slayer- Dijo Apuntando el dragón chino en su cadera

-No, tú ya eres de nuestra familia, al igual que Lucas- la chasconeo a lo que la platinada rio tímidamente- ¿Verdad Fairy Tail?- Todos gritaron y una cabellera rubia y rosa también pasaron hacia adelante

-¡Ya eres una hada IA!- Grito Lucy dando una hermosa sonrisa, que logro agitar el corazón de IA al recordar viejos tiempos

-Eres parte de nuestra gran familia, cazadora- Natsu le dio una de sus famosas sonrisas con todos sus dientes, la cual se la devolvió.

Lucy comparo la sonrisa de IA con la de Natsu, eran casi idénticas incluso se formaba el mismo hoyuelo en su mejilla y como se achinaban los ojos dándole una expresión menos letal (No te engañes, sus ojos aun parecían un arma filosa, solo que más dulce)

_-¿Quién eres realmente IA Zafiro? ¿Qué tienes que ver con las hadas?-_ Pensó Lucy mirando

-¡Esta va para ustedes!…._Familia_-Susurro esto último solo lo escucho Yanara quien chasqueo los dedos y la música empezó a sonar

_Fairy tail, sujetare la luz que va a la verdad_

_**Yanara empezó a cantar todo quedo en silencio, incluyendo el público, Mirajane y Freed, quienes se encontraban entre el público, sonrieron al ver que su hija volvía a cantar…..desde que ella murió**_

_Jamás pensé dejar mi fuerte convicción_

_Para luchar por cada sueño irreal_

_Y así poder decir que en el futuro, yo los realizare _

_**La voz de IA, si antes al cantar había sonado apasionada, ahora dejaba al descubierto todas sus emociones, junto con una tímida sonrisa que adornaba de sus labios**_

_**-IA-nee canta genial- Le dijo Nashi a su madre, siendo apoyada por Igneel, su madre sonrió junto con Natsu, concediéndole la razón a sus hijos**_

_**-Debo admitir que esa Cazadora es una caja de sorpresas- Murmuro Natsu, el olor de la chica se le hacía vagamente familiar**_

_Pero el destino es tan duro y cruel_

_Que el espejo de mis sueños destrozó_

_Más sé que no, voy a perder la fe, nunca me he de rendir_

_**Izack miraba a IA con cierta extrañeza de cierta manera podía ver el reflejo de Nath en sus ojos que en estos segundos se mostraban una intensidad que nunca pensó que vería en unos ojos que no fueran esos oscuros de la Dragón Slayer del Infierno**_

_Aun si la oscuridad el paso cerró_

_Mantendré la esperanza que hoy nos va iluminar con valor_

"_**Mantendré la esperanza" Pensó IA al cantar, ella vencería y lograría vivir al lado de sus pequeños hermanos, al lado de sus padres….al lado de Izack**_

"_**¡Venceré a Zeref!" Sus ojos brillaron con un sentimiento que ella no sentía hace mucho tiempo….**_

_**Esperanza**_

_Fairy tail sujetare la luz que va a la verdad_

_La magia nos unirá en un vínculo por la paz_

_**Yanara sujetaría a Nath, para mantenerla firme, ella era la luz, por muy oscuro que fuera su corazón, ella era la luz, era la mejor amiga que siempre tendría…**_

_Puedes llorar, triste y sin luz cargando un serio dolor_

_Mas sé que no te has rendir y vas a seguir_

_Hasta que cumplamos nuestro sueño, la fe no vas a perder_

_**No valía la pena centrarse en lo malo, ahora tenía esperanza ¿De verdad tanto tardo en darse cuenta que siempre habría un rayo de sol?**_

_Y la promesa que hicimos tiempo atrás, deslumbra intensamente sin decaer_

_Sé bien que entenderás en el futuro, lo que se muestra hoy _

_Ahora mismo no he podido aceptar que tengo que esperar sin ninguna razón_

_Mas tomaré tu mano con valor, caminemos siempre los dos_

_**Izack la miro sorprendido cuando la chica lo miro en esa parte de la canción, con un pálido rubor en las mejillas**_

_**Lo que provoco que el hijo de la maga de agua también se sonrojara y regalarle una sonrisa sancarrona, ignorando el hecho de que el rojo cubría sus mejillas**_

_Aun si la oscuridad, el paso cerró_

_No me voy a olvidar jamás, que con coraje podré combatir_

_Fairy tail, ocultaras todo el dolor al sonreír_

_Sabemos bien que la unión es lo que nos hará ganar_

_Juntos veras que nadie se ha de rendir ante el dolor_

_No olviden que deben seguir y no confundir_

_Hasta que cumplamos nuestro sueño, la fe no vas a perder_

_**Todos quedaron sorprendidos ¿Cómo conocía su historia? Cantaba como si supiera su pasado…..Aunque ella lo conocía**_

_Aun si la oscuridad el paso cerró_

_Mantendré la esperanza que hoy nos va iluminar con valor_

_**Lucy sonrió mientras que Natsu la atraía hacia él, sentían que esa parte de la canción iba dedicada a ellos**_

_**-"Sé que estas viva demonio"- Pensó Natsu mientras apretujaba más a Lucy- "Te voy Encontrar, Nathalia"- Una sonrisa secreta asomo en los labios del Dragon Slayer de Fuego**_

_Fairy tail sujetare la luz que va a la verdad_

_La magia nos unirá en un vínculo por la paz_

"_**Entiende que llorar mi muerte no sirve de nada Izack, yo ahora estoy aquí, velando por tus sueños- Nath agito sus majestuosas alas negras, provocando que las lágrimas del chico se fueran de su rostro**_

_**-Nath-Murmuro Izack, sin creerse que la chica estaba delante de él**_

_**-Siempre velare por ti, mago de hielo"**_

_Puedes llorar, triste y sin luz cargando un serio dolor_

_Mas sé que no te has rendir y vas a seguir_

_Hasta que cumplamos nuestro sueño, la fe no vas a perder_

_**-"Rompiste tu promesa, Nath"- Pensó con lágrimas en los ojos Izack, pero se reusaba a llorar**_

_**-"Siempre te cuidare"**_

-¡Gracias!- Grito IA al público, sin darse cuenta mientras cantaban había llegado casi toda Magnolia a escucharla- ¡Fairy Tail! ¡El Gremio de Magnolia!-

-¡Bueno! ¡Esto es todo por hoy! ¡Que creo que IA-chan se ha quedado casi sin voz!- Grito Lia con una sonrisa, sin embargo el abucheo del público no se hizo de esperar

-Bueno ¡Creo que podríamos cantar una más!- Grito sonriente Yanara

-¿Qué tal si cantamos esa?- Pregunto IA, ambas chicas sonrieron y asintieron a la rubia platinada

-¡Nos hacen falta dos chicas! ¿Quién se atreve?- Grito al público Lia

-¡Nosotras!- Entre el público apareció Yohana y Sakura, sonrientes como siempre

-¿Pensaban que lucirían sin nosotras?- La Redfox dio una risa muy similar a la de Gajeel, haciendo sudor caído a los presentes.

_Chicas, amigas de verdad _

_Haciendo realidad _

_Los sueños y las fantasías _

_**Varios chicos empezaron a chiflar, haciendo que Kaito los fulminara con la mirada, bueno, Izack iba a imitar la acción…..pero decidió que sería demasiado obvio **_

_Con decisión y sin dudar _

_Con los pies sobre la tierra _

_**Las chicas movían sus caderas al ritmo de la chica, mientras que los hombres babeaban, y más de uno casi se desmaya con sangre en la nariz cuando Yohana y IA les guiñaron el ojo a un grupo de chicos y les lanzaron besos, logrando que Izack y Dante (El cual había llegado de una misión justo para ver la escenita que estaba montando Yohana y las otras chicas) soltaran un gruñido para nada amistoso.**_

_Hasta el cielo vuelo _

_Tocando el sol _

_Volando voy _

_No hay nada que me detenga _

_**Las chicas se miraron sonrientes entre ellas, sus voces sonaban geniales juntas, como un coro de ángeles**_

_**Lástima que entremedio de ellas había un demonio**_

_Seré lo que quiero _

_Qué importa que piensen de mí _

_Yo voy dejando mi huella _

_Hasta el cielo vuelo _

_Todo está el corazón _

_Somos las chicas guerreras _

_Conquistando, luchando _

_Voy por lo que quiero _

_No me detiene un "no puedo" _

_**Ellas luchaban por lo que querían, eran mujeres guerreras, todas las hadas mujeres lo eran al sobrevivir en el gremio de Fairy Tail**_

_**Aunque los hombres también eran fuertes a soportar tales mujeres….**_

_**Especialmente cuando estuvieron embarazadas**_

_Chicas, amigas de verdad _

_Haciendo realidad _

_Los sueños y las fantasías _

_**Levy y Lucy se sonrieron al ver como esas chicas, que apenas se conocían, podían unir tanto sus corazones en esa canción**_

_**Les recordaba lo fiel que era la amistad de la peli azul y la oji chocolate**_

_Chicas, amigas de verdad _

_Tenemos el poder _

_Podemos encender nuestra luz _

_El destino está afuera _

_Y no puede esperar _

_**Natsu y Gajeel sonrieron al ver como sus dos esposas se miraban ante la canción que cantaban las adolescentes**_

_Mi vida es lo que yo soy _

_Una aventura que empieza _

_**-Amigas por siempre- Articulo con los labios Levy, a lo que Lucy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza**_

_**-Amigas por siempre….**_

_Hasta el cielo vuelo _

_El mundo entero por andar _

_Tengo las alas abiertas _

_**-"desearía poder haber sido más cercana a ti Nath-chan….Como lo fue mi madre a la tuya"- Pensó tristemente Yohana**_

_Si es lo que quiero _

_No busco una explicación _

_Sé que no tengo fronteras _

_Hasta el cielo vuelo _

_Porque nos mueve el corazón _

_Somos las chicas guerreras _

_**-"El ritmo de una sola canción es capaz de unir miles de corazones….¿Por eso la música era tu pasión Nath?"- Se preguntó Lucy viendo como las chicas se daban codazos juguetones y se reían mientras cantaban**_

_Avanzando, luchando _

_Voy por lo que quiero _

_No me detiene un "no puedo" _

_Chicas, amigas de verdad _

_Haciendo realidad _

_Los sueños y las fantasías _

_**-"Deja que tus emociones vuelen un rato, IA"- La loba sonreía mientras veía cómo su parte humana se relajaba, nunca la había visto tan libre**_

_Chicas, amigas de verdad _

_Tenemos el poder _

_Podemos encender nuestra luz _

_El destino está afuera _

_El destino está afuera _

_El destino está afuera _

_**-"Pff, en ese caso el destino tendrá que esperar, que en estos momentos mandamos nosotras-" Pensaron las cinco chicas al unísono con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros….bueno a excepción de IA quien solo sonreía un poco**_

_Luchando _

_Voy por lo que quiero _

_No me detiene un "no puedo" _

_Chicas, amigas de verdad _

_Haciendo realidad _

_Los sueños y las fantasías _

_**-"IA….¿Que tienes de especial, demonio?"- Pensó él mago de hielo viendo a la chica peli rubia bailando junto a las demas**_

_Chicas, amigas de verdad _

_Tenemos el poder _

_Podemos encender nuestra luz _

_El destino está afuera _

_El destino está afuera _

_El destino está afuera _

_Y no puede esperar_

_**-"¿Cuál es tu secreto...IA Zafiro?"- Pensaron todos a la vez viendo a la demonio la cual tenía una mini sonrisa en su rostro**_

-¡Gracias a todos!- Gritaron al unísono las muchachas

* * *

**Holi Minna~~~**

**Aquí el otro capitulo del día de: "Camino hacia la Luz" jaksjakjskaj **

**¡Adoro a IA y Izack! Son tan Lindos :$ :3 **

**¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Como se ven juntitos?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pues, no tengo mucho que decir, excepto que voy a actualizar más seguido :)**

**Si dejan Reviews lo hare mucho mas rapido :D ¿Porrrr Fissssss? *Insertar ojitos del gato con botas aquí***

**Juli-chan: Te ves patetica**

**Nathy-chan: Callate Bitch**

**Juli-chan: ¿Alguien al fin esta yendo a las clases de ingles?**

**Nathy-chan: Zorra**

**Juli-chan: Puta**

**Nathy-chan: Culebra**

**Seba: Etto...Chicas...¿Es necesario ponerse a pelear ahora? *Sudando***

**Juli-chan y Nathy-chan: ¡Tu no te metas! *Se fulminan con la mirada* ¡No me imitates! ¡Yo! ¡Pero si eres tu! ¡Para!**

**Seba: Chicas por favor...*Asustado***

**Nathy-chan: Cállate, Seba, nadie te toma en serio**

**Seba: ¿N-Na-die? *Se va al Sr. Rincón***

**Juli-chan: Mierda, Nath, Es tu turno de consolarlo**

**Nathy-chan:...Ya Sebita, no era en serio, vamos, sal...**

**Juli-chan: 1...2...3...**

**Nathy-chan: ¡Que salgas de una maldita vez ma$·"&amp;$&amp;%%/Q·"!**

**Juli-chan: Bueno, lamentamos esta escenita y no gastamos más de su preciado tiempo con nuestras estupideces...**

**Sayonnara!**

**Juli-chan y Nath-chan Fuera!...ah...y Seba)?**


	11. Cap 10: Sospechas

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 10: Sospechas y Encuentro entre Demonios**_

**-Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime y/o Manga**

* * *

-Natsu….-Susurro Lucy mientras leía los pergaminos, el DS de fuego la miro con curiosidad

-¿Encontraste algo?- Pregunto Natsu apoyándose sobre el hombro de Lucy, la cual estaba temblando

-No, esa chica IA y su magia son como un fantasma, no hay datos de ellos- Murmuro molesta Lucy

-¿Buscaste por algún otro nombre?- Pregunto Natsu, sorprendiendo a la rubia

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto atónita

-Algunas magias tienen nombres alternativos según la cultura, época por ejemplo la tuya y la de Nath: DS del Paraiso/ DS del Infierno, Angel Slayer/Demon Slayer, Guardia del Cielo/Ángel de la Muerte, etc.- Explico Natsu, Lucy casi se cae de la impresión al ver que Natsu decía algo coherente

-Así que al final mi esposo si tiene neuronas ¿eh?- Murmuro divertida Lucy mientras activaba el buscador, su ojo se tiño de un color dorado

-Te escuche- dijo fingiendo enojo Natsu, mientras le besaba el cuello

-Déjame concentrarme, Dragneel- Gruñó Lucy, mientras se retorcía bajo las carisias del DS, de repente su ojo volvió al color normal- Te encontré- Murmuró mientras se acercaba a un libro determinado en el estante

-¿Qué dice?- Pregunto Natsu, mientras se acercaba por la espalda de la maga celestial

-Aian akuma / Aian'enjeru - Susurró Lucy sombríamente- Es una magia que usa las armas forjadas por ángeles y/o Demonios. Los términos vienen de "Demonio de Hierro" o "Ángel de Hierro". El portador solo puede usar el arma si el forjador acepta traspasar sus poderes al arma

_En el caso que el forjador no acepte el "contrato", el arma es solo un arma normal, el cual no produce ningún daño a demonios ni ángeles_

_Cada arma tiene su poder especial, según el forjador o incluso el portador_

_Actualmente se conoce solo 4 portadores de esta magia que estén vivos, dos de ellas por magia combinada _

_Lucy Heartfilia: (Alias: Angel Slayer)_

_-Portadora del látigo de escamas de Dragón del Paraíso_

_-Portadora de la espada del Paraíso (Forjada por el Dragón del Paraíso)_

_Nathalia Dragneel: (Alias: Demon Slayer)_

_-Pistolas gemelas de la avaricia y gula_

_-Daga/Espada de la soberbia (Forjada por el Dragón del Infierno)_

_-Forjadora de Una de las Espadas Gemelas: Knight (Espada de la Lujuria)_

_-Látigo de la Ira (Forjado por Amon)_

_Lucas Ride: (Alias: Portador de la Luz)_

_\- Arco Celestial (Forjado por Lucifer)_

_IA Zafiro (Alias: Convocadora Del Infierno)_

_-Guadaña de la muerte (Forjada por Azrael, Arcángel de la Muerte)_

_-Espadas Gemelas: Knight (Espada de La Lujuria)/ Lux (Espada de los ángeles)_

_-Pistolas Gemelas de la Avaricia y Gula_

_-Daga/Espada de La Soberbia_

_-Látigo de la Ira_

-Posee todas las armas que tenía Nath- Murmuró sobriamente Natsu fijándose en la lista, Lucy tenía el ceño fruncido

-¿Cómo le alcanza el poder para tener tantos contratos?- Murmuro Lucy hojeando el libro- Se supone que cada contrato aspira parte de tu energía vital, claro, excepto que seas un Angel Slayer o Demon Slayer, pero solo existimos Nath y yo…¿Cómo es posible?- Cerro el libro fuertemente, provocando que el eco de ruido se extendiera por toda la biblioteca

-No lo sé Luce, esto es muy raro- Murmuró Natsu

-Aquí sale como que Nath aún está viva, ¿Cómo es posible que este libro esté equivocado?...Excepto que…..-Lucy se quedó callada pensativa y eso impaciento a Natsu

-¿Excepto qué? ¡Por Dios, Luce! ¡No dejes las frases a medias!-

-¿te acuerdas como eran Nath y Tenshi?- Pregunto nerviosa Lucy mientras empezaba a registrar los libros, como si fuera un tic

-Si no me equivoco era dos mentes un cuerpo, el demonio y la humana en un solo cascaron- Dijo pensativo el mago de fuego, Lucy asintió y saco el libro que había estado buscando

-Puede….Puede que Nath y IA….Sean la misma persona- Dijo Lucy con una mirada indescifrable- ¿No te has dado cuenta que a veces se queda callada, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos? ¿Qué en ocasiones queda mirando al gremio con anhelo?- Se hizo esas preguntas más a si misma que a su compañero

-Nuestra pequeña demonio…-Murmuro Natsu mientras veía el libro que Lucy había dejado en sima de la mesa

"_Demonios Inmortales"_

* * *

En el claro de un bosque se podían observar dos siluetas, un hombre parado en medio del claro, mirando fijamente a uno de los árboles, en donde se encontraba una chica recostada con una pierna colgando y la otra apoyada sobre el árbol

-¿De verdad crees que no me daría cuenta que mi alumna favorita estaría viva?- Pregunto el hombre de cabellos negros con reflejos rojos

-Soy tu única estudiante, Niffera- Respondió pasivamente la chica de cabellos negros terminados en rojo, sus ojos uno de color negro y el otro rojo, usaba un conjunto ajustado color negro sin manga, majestosas alas negras adornaban su espalda y los múltiplos tatuajes su piel de porcelana- ¿Eso que veo es una cana?- Se burló la chica de su maestro

-Voy a ignorar totalmente ese comentario, demonio de la lujuria- Dijo Niffera

-Uy~~ ¿Sabes que ahora somos conocidas como la "Convocadora del Infierno"?-Pregunto la demonio, bajando de un salto del árbol quedando frente de su maestro

-Sin embargo, siguen siendo las demonios de la corte-

_-Hace mucho que dejamos ese puesto, Niffera-san_\- Murmuro la loba dentro de la cabeza de Nath

-¡Ah! ¡Hola loba!- Saludo Niffera infantilmente

_-Un gusto de volver a verlo, Niffera-san-_

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, Nath…o ¿es IA?

-Mientras estemos solos me puedes llamar Nath, Niffera- Dijo sonriente la chica, mientras hacía desaparecer sus alas es un viento negro (Como el de Chelia)

-Te has convertido en una joven de 19 años hermosa, Nath- Sonrió orgulloso al ver su alumna- A pesar de todo el negro, eres igual a tu madre a tu edad: Esa mirada de determinación, tus gestos exagerados, tu forma de caminar, de hablar….Sin embargo a la hora de pelear eres igual de destructiva de tu padre…Igual que tus hermanos menores-

-Igneel y Nashi ¿No?- Su maestro asintió en silencio- Parecen buenos chicos, Igneel es igual a mamá físicamente, pero actúa igual a papá- Una sombra de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nath- Y Nashi en cierta forma recuerda a mi cuando era pequeña

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Niffera al ver los ojos cristalinos de su alumna

-Niffera….No puedo permitir que ellos sufran….no quiero- Dijo abrazándose a si misma

-¿Y qué hay del humano? Él ya tiene el sello de la serpiente-

-Lo tengo que mantener lejos de todo esto, no me puedo arriesgar a que Zeref se entere que él tiene una parte de mi magia

-¿El Ice Black? ¿No?- El silencio de la muchacha él lo tomo como una afirmativa- Trata de sobrevivir….Hazlo por ellos- Lo dijo en forma de despedida mientras caminaba hacia los arboles

-Haré lo posible- se despidió también ella

_-Aunque no prometemos nada…_

* * *

**_Holi Minna-san! *Aparece con un gorrito de Navidad y con una peluca verde*_**

**_¡Felices fiestas! jojojo xD_**

**_Aquí de regalo de Navidad les dejo otro capitulo de "Camino Hacia la Luz" :D, debido que no he tenido mucho tiempo (ni inspiración) para escribir otra cosa._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que se lo escribí con tanto amor y cariño :D_**

**_Uhhhhh~~~~ Natsu y Lucy ya estan sospechando de la identidad de IA jaksjaksj_**

**_Siguiente Capitulo: Adaptación_**

**_Adelanto:_**

_-¡IA!- Grito preocupado el pelicastaño tomando a la muchacha de los hombros_

_-¡No me llames por ese repugnante nombre! ¡Esa no soy yo! ¡Soy Nathalia Dragneel, Princesa demonio, representante de la Lujuria en la corte!-_

* * *

_-¿De verdad crees que todo es fácil, Nath?- Pregunto Izack mientras veía al demonio_

_-Sé que no, mi deber es ver el lado oscuro de la vida- Murmuro la chica mientras, sin saber el chico, sus ojos se aguaban_

* * *

_-¿De verdad crees que IA-chan esconde algo?_

* * *

_-Es demasiado rara- Dijo de repente Izack- Se los juró por mi helado de frutilla, que la mirada de Nath se refleja en la suya, cuando canta, lo hace con la misma pasión que lo hacia ella….-_

* * *

**_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :3_**

**_Sayonnara~~_**

**_¡Nathy-chan Fuera!_**


	12. Cap 11: Adaptación

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 11: Adaptación….**_

**Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime y/o Manga-**

* * *

_Nath miraba con desagrado su nuevo cuerpo, sus ojos, ya eran los intimidantes ojos negro y rojo, si no eran de un frío, pero humano color celeste (Que le recordaba demasiado al hielo), sus labios ya no eran carnosos y rojos, si no eran delgados y de un tierno color rosa, ya no tenía sus marcas de batallas, sí, porque eso era para ella las cicatrices en su piel de porcelana, una marca por cada victoria_

_Su pelo, ¡Dios!, era largo de un color entre rubio y platinado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, ya no existían sus mechas negras y rojas hasta la cadera, no, ahora su pelo era demasiado complicado para amarrarlo_

_._

_._

_Lo Odiaba_

_._

_._

_Se odiaba_

_._

_._

_Odiaba todo maldito mundo_

_._

_._

_Ya no se sentía fuerte y peligrosa, con su nueva a paraciencia se sentía femenina y ágil_

_Pero…._

_¿Dónde quedo su fuerza bruta?_

_._

_._

_¿Qué pasaba con todos los años que gasto en ejercitar su cuerpo humano? _

_Aun le quedaba su magia, pero sabía que abría muchas ocasiones que no podría usarla_

_Eso la estresaba demasiado, en los instantes su nuevo –y estúpido- cuerpo era tan débil que apenas de mantenía en pie…apenas respiraba_

_._

_._

_-Te acostumbraras a tu cuerpo más rápido de lo que piensas, y trata de hacer amigos, Nath, no puedes odiar al mundo por lo que tiene la culpa Zeref- Dijo el maestro de DS, Jossé, a lo que Nath respondió con un gruñido _

_-Shirley, tu esposa, fue asesinada por el mundo ¿Y no le tienes rencor? ¿No los odias porque dejo a un niño de 3 años solo junto con su padre?- La voz de Nath salía como un sonido ronco, nada parecido a su voz habitual_

_-No, porque sé que era su hora- Con este comentario, dejo a IA sola en la enfermería_

* * *

_-¡Pistolas Gemelas! ¡Avaricia! ¡Gula!- Trato de convocar Nath sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue caer rendida al suelo_

_-¿Estas bien, IA?- Pregunto un chico de cabellos castaños, yendo a ayudar a la chica a pararse, pero ella lo ignoro totalmente debido que estaba haciendo una pataleta_

_-¡Joder! ¡Este maldito cuerpo es tan débil! ¡Si fiera mi verdadero cuerpo mis pistolas ya estarían en mis manos…! Si fuera yo…._

_-¡IA!- Grito preocupado el pelicastaño tomando a la muchacha de los hombros_

_-¡No me llames por ese repugnante nombre! ¡Esa no soy yo! ¡Soy Nathalia Dragneel, Princesa demonio, representante de la Lujuria en la corte!-Su voz sonaba triste, rota, pero la chica rubia no se rebajaría a derramar lagrimas_

_._

_Eso era para idiotas débiles_

_._

_-Nath, compórtate- Murmuro el maestro del gremio, la chica se levantó, tenía varias heridas en los brazos, y a pesar de estar en su nuevo cuerpo, tenía unos reflejos rojos y negros en su cabello, además de sus alas negras_

_-Me cuesta mantenerme- Susurro un poco más controlada la muchacha, los tatuajes le ardían, y poco a poco sus alas iban desapareciendo como fantasma_

* * *

_-¿De verdad crees que todo es fácil, Nath?- Pregunto Izack mientras veía al demonio_

_-Sé que no, mi deber es ver el lado oscuro de la vida- Murmuro la chica mientras, sin saber el chico, sus ojos se aguaban_

* * *

_-¡Felices 17, Nath!- Dijo Lucas mientras se acercaba a la chica con un pastel en sus manos, a su lado se encontraba Mia, Kath y el Maestro_

_-Pasa tan rápido el tiempo, pareciera ayer que te encontramos en el bosque- Murmuro enternecida Mia, mientras veía a la que fue como su hermana menor_

_-Te has convertido en una joven hermosa, IA- Dijo el maestro mientras la abrazaba_

_-Y cada día más fuerte- Dijo Kath mientras toqueteaba su pelo azul_

_-Arigato….- Murmuro la chica peli plateada avergonzada_

* * *

_-¿Puedo peinar tu cabello, IA-chan?- Pregunto una tarde Mia al ver como la chica peleaba para amarrar su largo cabello_

_-¿No es una molestia?-Pregunto un tanto avergonzada IA al dar tal escena_

_-Claro que no, Baka, eres como una hermanita para mi- Murmuró la camarera viendo con ternura a la chica que encontraron tirada en el bosque_

_-Y tú para mí, Mia-san- Dijo con la vista gacha y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, provocando que Mia soltara una risita_

_-Siempre cuenta con nosotros ¿Si?- Dijo Mia, antes de empezar a trabajar en el cabello platinado, tarareando una melodía- Listo, Te ves hermosa IA-chan-_

_IA se admiró frente al espejo, tenía un mechón tomado en una trenza, enmarcando cada lado de su rostro de porcelana, y el sobrante estaba tomado en un tomate, amarrado con una cinta negra que usaba Mia en su vestido, y lo sobrante de la cinta caía libre por la espalda de IA._

_-Arigato, Mia-san_

* * *

-Mucho a cambiado ¿No crees?- Dijo lo que parecía su reflejo en versión gótica, tenía una oreja de lobo negra y otra roja, y el patrón de su cola usaba los mismos colores

-Ni que lo digas, Loba- Murmuro IA cerrando los ojos y mirando al cielo

-¿Te arrepientes de morir?- Pregunto la loba, en el rostro de IA apareció una sombra de una sonrisa

-Admito que en un principio me costó adaptarme, pero ahora tengo a una segunda familia hermosa, que confía en mi- Murmuro felizmente la chica

* * *

_-¡Esa chica solo nos traerá problemas!- Grito Izack mientras la rubia se encontraba inconsciente en la enfermería_

_-No grites, Izack-chan, despertaras a Weiss-chan- Dijo tranquilamente Lisanna con un bebé de ojos celestes y cabello rubio_

_-Lo siento, Lisanna-san- Murmuró avergonzado el peli cuervo_

_-¿Por qué dices que traerá problemas, mocoso? ¿Traerá problemas para el gremio…..__**o para ti?**__\- Pregunto Laxus desde el segundo piso, todo el gremio estaba en un extraño silencio_

_-¿Conoces algo de su pasado? ¿Sabes quién realmente es IA Zafiro?- Pregunto seriamente Izack, Laxus soltó una risa ahogada que más sonó como un bufido_

_-IA Zafiro, Convocadora del Infierno, Maga S-Class de Dragon Slayer, el gremio fronterizo de Fiore, Hija adoptiva del Maestro Jossé Ride. Su pasado no importa, si no quien es ahora lo importante- Dijo seriamente Laxus_

_-Esa chica…- Gruñó furioso Izack, apretando la mano hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos- Ni siquiera sabemos porque se encuentra con heridas graves en la enfermería de nuestro gremio ¿Su compañero dijo algún detalle más además de que fueron sombras? No- Respondió antes de que alguien lo hiciera_

_-¡Silencio, Fullbuster!- Grito ya aburrida Kana, todos miraron sorprendidos a la Alberona- Ella está aquí para enseñarnos sobre qué fue lo que mató a la hija de Lucy, Nathalia, perdón que lo dijera tan frívolamente, pero ellos han tratado con demonios desde que prácticamente nacieron ¿Quieres saber el pasado de IA-chan?, pues ella no sabe nada de su pasado, despertó desangrándose en medio de un bosque, si no fuera por una maga S-Class y el maestro ella hubiera muerto ¿Es suficiente de su pasado para ti?- Gruñó molesta antes de irse a la oficina del gremio, cerrando con un portazo_

* * *

-¿De verdad crees que IA-chan esconde algo?- Pregunto Naruko sentado tomando una cerveza con Izack y Dante

-¿Desde cuanto que la conoces?- Pregunto Dante curioso de la chica que armo tal escándalo en la plaza

-Hace unos meses atrás fuimos a una misión Yohana-chan y yo- Explicó Naruko, Izack estaba muy ocupado pensando

-Es demasiado rara- Dijo de repente Izack- De repente, Se los juró por mi helado de frutilla, que la mirada de Nath se refleja en la suya, cuando canta, lo hace con la misma pasión que lo hacia ella….-

-Izack..-Dijo pasivamente Dante, tomando un trago de su cerveza- Tienes que ir a un psiquiátrico urgente- Termino la frase, acompañada por una carcajada de Naruko y un golpe de Izack

-¡Mira-san!- Entró el tema de conversación de los muchachos corriendo al gremio

Los tres chicos estrecharon los ojos….Eso era…¿un mechón negro?

-¿Qué pasa, IA-chan?- Pregunto amablemente con su típica sonrisa Mira

-¿No ha llegado ningún papel de Lucas?- La camarera negó con la cabeza ganándose un suspiro de decepción e IA desapareció en una sombra negra

-Tal vez tengas razón….Esa chica es rara- Murmuro Dante

_-Las sombras….¿Qué tiene que ver con Nath?- _Se preguntó Dante, e hizo una nota mental de investigar luego

-Oe ¿Tu eres Dante-kun?- Pregunto una voz fuerte, haciendo que los tres chicos dieran un saltito y dirigieran su mirada hacia arriba, viendo a la chica rubia sentada en su guadaña- Yohana-chan dijo que si no aparecías en menos de cinco minutos y sobrio se iba de misión sin ti-

-¡Mierda!- El chico desapareció en un soplido de viento negro y la chica reapareció en el anterior puesto del peli rojo

-Ahora que se fue quien no importaba, aclaremos las cuentas mundano- Dijo seriamente mirando a Izack, con una mirada que asustaba hasta a Niffera- ¿Qué sabes de mí?...

* * *

**Holi Minna-san! :)**

**Aquí este capitulo va dedicado a ****Tsukiyo-san :), como te prometí ¡Aquí esta el capitulo de hoy! :)**

**¿Que opinan de IA y su adaptación en el nuevo gremio? kajskajsk Yo opino que es una tsundere Kawaii ;) jakskaj**

**Bueno, mmm...¿Como están?, ¿Como esta el clima por donde viven?**

**Juli-chan: Lo que es nosotras estamos jodidas de calor! Grrr, ¡Arruina mi cabello!**

**Nathy-chan: Perra pretenciosa**

**Ignorando esos comentarios xD ¿Que opinan de la historia? ¿Como va?**

**Bueno por favor dejen su opinión en los Reviews :) ¡No sean malos y comenten!**

**Y Eso)?, no tengo mucho que comentar...el calor me deja sin ideas)?**

**Siguiente Capitulo: **_**La Chica de los Secretos**_

**Adelanto:**

_-No, claro que no- Dijo un poco enojado de que su mejor amigo hablara por él- ¿Por qué tendríamos que confiar en ti, si no sabemos nada de ti?_

_-De la manera que yo no sé de ustedes, pero me veo obligada a confiar- Respondió tranquilamente IA_

_-Tú sabes más de nosotros de lo que nosotros sabemos de ti- Señalo Izack resentido- Además de que no confías en nosotros-_

* * *

_-Todos tenemos pasados Izack, al fin de cuenta, los nuestros son muy parecidos- Respiro hondo para seguir sin que se le quebré la voz- Tu perdiste a la chica que querías, yo tuve que dejar al chico que **amaba**\- Soltó una risita rota y triste que le rompió el corazón a los dos muchachos_

* * *

_Era negro, mucho más oscuro que una noche sin luna, observo Izack sus ojos eran rojos como el reflejo que se manifestaba en los ojos de IA algunas veces, su cola era unas largar llamas oscuras_

* * *

_-Nunca lo había visto así….será que…¿Aun ama a Nath?- Pensó con tristeza Yohana viendo a la sombra de viento_

* * *

**ajskajska Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**¡Por favor dejen sus opiniones en los Reviews, Eso me da más inspiración y publico más rápido :)**

**Sayonnara~~**

**¡Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	13. Cap 12: La Chica de Los Secretos

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 12: La Chica de los Secretos**_

**Los personajes ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el maga y/o anime-**

* * *

-Pues….-Murmuró Izack pensativo viendo como la chica subía ambos pies a la mesa sin acordarse de sus modales y re costándose sobre el respaldo de la silla- Te llamas IA Zafiro, tienes 19 años y tu magia es convocación demoniaca, aunque tienes dos armas serafinas…y eres la hija adoptiva del maestro de tu gremio- Respondió dudoso, la chica asintió con la cabeza

-Entiendo…- Murmuró entre dientes la chica- Entiendo…Pues te cuento que sabes lo mismo, incluso más que la mayoría de los de mi gremio- Respondió, sorprendiendo a los dos peli azules frente de ella, sus ojos celestes brillaron al tener una idea- No creas que no me enterado del escándalo que hiciste por no conocer mi pasado, Stripper-

-Y él se disculpa por eso- Dijo rápidamente Naruko antes de que su compañero abriera la boca, IA cerró los ojos esbozando una sonrisa burlona- ¿Verdad, Izack?

-No, claro que no- Dijo un poco enojado de que su mejor amigo hablara por él- ¿Por qué tendríamos que confiar en ti, si no sabemos nada de ti?

-De la manera que yo no sé de ustedes, pero me veo obligada a confiar- Respondió tranquilamente IA

-Tú sabes más de nosotros de lo que nosotros sabemos de ti- Señalo Izack resentido- Además de que no confías en nosotros

-Tienes razón- Murmuró secamente IA, sin abrir los ojos

_-Solo que tú no puedes permitirte confiar- _Agrego la loba

-Se llaman Naruko Redfox e Izack Fullbuster, ambos tienen 19 años, mago Solid Guion (Escritura Solida) y de alquimia de hielo, son mejores amigos, aunque hubo un tiempo que se pelearon por una chica- IA abrió los que tenían un destello rojo y su pupila dilatada

_-Tú-_ Gruñó la loba- _Eso es jugar sucio, Nath, además de que sabes todo lo que los expedientes te dicen-_

-Nathalia Dragneel, la cual murió hace cuatro años, actualmente Naruko sale con la ex sombra de hielo, Bastián Allen….e Izack…

_**-Se ve en sueños con su demonio fallecida- **_Escuchó la sancarrona voz de IA en su cabeza Izack, haciendo que el chico soltara un gruñido

-Eso es todo lo que se dé ustedes- Termino la chica, sus ojos volvieron a su típico color frío y calculador

-Prácticamente toda nuestra vida- Murmuró Naruko sorprendido

IA se estaba masajeando la sien cansada, sin embargo el dolor había valido la pena al ver la cara desencajada de Naruko y la molestia de Izack

_-Eres en el fondo la misma chica infantil, Nath_\- suspiro cansado la loba, ella también sentía que la cabeza le explotaba

-Pues…¿Qué quieren saber de mí?- Pregunto IA, mirándolos desinteresadamente

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron los dos muchachos sorprendidos, en el rostro de IA apareció una media sonrisa ladeada

-Tú- Dijo señalando a Izack con la cabeza- No confías en mi porque no conoces nada de mí, aunque tampoco lo harás nunca porque para ti soy amenaza y tu- Dijo apuntando con la cabeza a Naruko- Te mueres de la curiosidad por saber quién es la chica quien conociste hace unos meses- Concluyo con un rostro apacible, inexpresivo pero tranquilo

-¿Cómo sacaste aquellas….Conclusiones?- Murmuró avergonzado Izack, IA ni siquiera cambio la expresión de su rostro

_-Me recuerda demasiado a Virgo-san_\- Pensó con una gotita de sudor Naruko

-Fácil, los ojos son la ventana del alma- Dijo relajadamente IA, amos chicos quedaron mirando con atención los ojos de IA

-¿En serio? Pues…-Murmuro pensativo Naruko

-Tus ojos no muestran nada- Completo la oración Izack, IA soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Mis ojos hace mucho que no muestran nada, ser cazadora significa darlo todo, si los demonios ven el mínimo temor en tu cuerpo, lo usaran a su favor- Dijo la muchacha mirando el techo del gremio

-¿Por qué te convertiste en cazadora?-Pregunto Naruko, poniendo en fin al incomodo silencio, que sí, fueron unos minutos, pero parecieron horas

-Las estrellas siempre deciden el destino- Dijo simplemente, al ver la cara desencajada de los chicos, suspiro y agrego- No sé quién soy, pero si se quién era, simplemente me encanta la sensación de la sangre de los demonios en mis manos….además _**Ellos roban lo más preciado**_\- Murmuro esto último entre dientes

_-No hables de más, Nath, aunque parezcan idiotas no lo son….tanto_\- Le advirtió la loba

-¿A qué te refieres con _sé quién era_?- Pregunto sospechosamente Izack, y sus sospechas aumentaron al ver que la chica suspiraba y lo miraba con unos ojos que mostraban su corazón roto

-Todos tenemos pasados Izack, al fin de cuenta, los nuestros son muy parecidos- Respiro hondo para seguir sin que se le quebré la voz- Tu perdiste a la chica que querías, yo tuve que dejar al chico que _amaba-_ Soltó una risita rota y triste que le rompió el corazón a los dos muchachos

_-Nath…..Ve al Gremio, ahora_\- Las alertas de IA se pusieron a mil cuando sintió la voz de la loba angustiada

-¡Laxus-sama!- Gritó IA llamando la atención del maestro del gremio- ¡Trate de comunicarse con el maestro!- Laxus asintió con la cabeza sacando una lacrima de comunicación haciendo lo que la chica le había "Pedido" la muchacha sin embargo no lo logro

-IA, no responden- Murmuro Laxus comprendiendo la preocupación de la demonio

-Romper Sello: Separación de almas….¡Loba!- Unas sombras salieron del cuerpo de IA, a su lado poco a poco fue tomando forma la silueta de un lobo

Era negro, mucho más oscuro que una noche sin luna, observo Izack sus ojos eran rojos como el reflejo que se manifestaba en los ojos de IA algunas veces, su cola era unas largar llamas oscuras

_-Dos almas, un cuerpo_\- Pensó asombrado Izack_\- Nath y Tenshi_

-Loba- Gruñó IA en forma de saludo- Necesito que te tele transportes rápido al gremio, pareces que están en peligro-

-IA, será mejor que los hagas tú, si hay que luchar eres la más indicada, yo cuidare del gremio- Respondió la loba, ante su voz todos los del gremio quedaron helados

_-¡Nath!_\- Pensaron los adultos del gremio al escuchar la helada voz del loba

-Loba….Arigato- Las sombras rodearon a IA quien tenía los ojos cerrados- Gremio Dragon Slayer….Sobrevivan- Murmuro antes de que un viento oscuro soplara e IA desapareciera con el

Todos quedaron en silencio mirando a la loba que se encontraba al centro de la sala con los ojos cerrados

_-Nath…¿Cómo va todo?- _Pregunto la loba telepáticamente, quedo unos segundos en silencio esperando respuesta, sin embargo nada llego

-Tu eres una de las partes de Nath o ¿Me equivoco?- Pregunto Dante con una voz fría que sorprendió a Yohana

_-Nunca lo había visto así….será que…¿Aun ama a Nath?- _Pensó con tristeza Yohana viendo a la sombra de viento

-Dante….- Dijo sorprendida la loba- Sombra de viento, creo que sabes que cuando el conjurador muere, todos quedamos libres de contrato ¿No?- Pregunto un poco más calmada

Dante la miro con los ojos entre cerrados, algo sucedía que no le cuadraba las cosas

Mavis miraba la escena desde una de las vigas del techo del gremio, su rostro estaba completamente serio, algo que rara vez se veía en la primera maestra del gremio

_-IA….La Chica de los secretos…..¿Qué opinas de tu vida…Nathalia?_


	14. Cap 13: El Ángel Roto

_**Camino hacia la Luz Capitulo 13: El Ángel Roto**_

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto los que no aparecen en el anime y/o manga**

IA no creía lo que veía frente a sus ojos, todo el gremio que la acogió cuando no tenía a donde ir se encontraba se encontraba en escombros y un enfermarte olor le invadió la nariz

_Sangre_

-¡Lucas! ¡Maestro! ¡Mia!.- Grito, la desesperación poco a poco la estaba invadiendo- ¡Kath! ¡¿Alguien?!

Analizaba rápidamente con la mirada buscando a alguien sin embargo no veía a nadie

-Nath- Escucho un pequeño grito muy a lejos, rápidamente se convirtió en una sombras dirigiéndose hacia donde escucho el sonido

La desesperación la consumía, sabía que algo iba mal a escuchar la voz de Mia, sonaba temerosa, angustiada

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba así

-¡Mia-san!- Grito IA mientras aparecía al lado de la camarera de DS, la cual estaba bastante lastimada- ¡Maestro Jossé!- Grito asustada cayendo de rodillas al lado del cuerpo

El maestro se encontraba con una herida muy cerca del corazón, y no paraba de sangrar, además de que IA estaba 99.9% que esa herida tenia veneno…

Sentía el enfermizo olor a muerte

-Nathy-chan- Susurro débilmente el maestro mientras posaba sus manos en el pálido rostro de IA

Ella sentía como el calor abandonaba su cuerpo

_-Cálidos vientos del Infierno…- _Estaba orando IA, hace mucho tiempo que no usaba sus poderes DS para algo que no fuera matar, así que no estaba segura que funcionara- _Préstenme su poder para poder curar las heridas de este desdichado mortal…- _La voz poco a poco se le iba quebrando

-Nathy-chan….-Susurro con la poca voz que le quedaba- No…

-¡Pero qué dices, Padre! ¡Tienen que curarte!- Grito desesperado Lucas que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Mia

-Hijos- Dijo el maestro posando la otra mano en la mano de Lucas- Ustedes son la razón que yo allá sido tan feliz…

_Ambos eran adolescentes quinceañeros problemáticos, pero me hacían reír todos los días, Lucas, desde que tu madre murió nunca fuiste el mismo chico alegre, pero te volviste fuerte y sobreprotector y eso aumento cuando llego a nuestra familia Nath_

_Una chica fuerte, orgullosa, terca, poderosa atrapada en un cuerpo débil, tenía muchas limitaciones y eso la frustraba. Tú estabas recogiéndola cada vez que ella caía por sobre explotar su magia, aunque después ella te golpeaba. Gruñías a cada chico que se acercaba a la bella chica y te preocupabas siempre que se abrigara y comiera. Lucas….Cuídala ¿Si?, Hazte fuerte, crece, encuentra una chica que valga la pena, que sea igual de hermosa que tu madre…._

_Ella estaría orgullosa de ti, Lucas y yo lo estoy enormemente de ti, sigue adelante…_

_Y Tu pequeña Nath…No te rindas….Si tienes oportunidad de vivir hazlo, por tu gremio, tus padres, por ese muchacho…Por mí, no quiero morir pensando que te voy a ver allí tan pronto ¿Si?. Cuida de Lucas que es igual de terco que tu_

_Y no pierdas la __**Esperanza. Tienes que volver a volar alto, mi pequeño ángel roto**_

-Ustedes fueron mi razón de vivir…..Los amo a los dos…-Con esto la mano del maestro cayo del rostro de IA, inerte.

Las lágrimas en los rostros de los jóvenes no tardaron en aparecer, esta era una de las pocas veces que IA lloraba

Eso era para débiles

-Cálidos vientos del Infierno…Préstenme su poder para poder curar las heridas de este desdichado mortal… No dejen que caiga en manos del supremo juzgador…..¡Soplen y quemen la sangre derramada!- Grito frustrada con el rostro lleno de lágrimas pero era demasiado tarde

_El corazón de Jossé ya no latía_

_E IA y Lucas se encontraban rotos _

-¡Padre!- Grito Lucas abrazando el cadáver de su padre, sin importarle que se manchara de sangre- Si somos tu razón de vivir…. ¡No nos dejes ahora!-

-Mia….¿Que paso?- Pregunto un poco más calmada la Convocadora

-Sombras nos atacaron…Rompieron todos los sistemas de seguridad…No se cómo….- Dijo sollozando Mía, mirando los ojos de IA que se veían tan fríos como el mismo Ártico, solo que ahora brillaba el odio y resentimiento en ellos, además que se encontraban rojos e hinchados

-¿Quiénes sobrevivieron?- Pregunto IA

-Yo, Mia y Lucas, los demás fueron poseídos o asesinados como el Maestro- Respondió Kath, al igual que Mía sollozando

-Lucas, trata de esconder el olor a sangre del maestro que atrae a las sombras, Mía, Kath, quédense con Lucas- Ordeno secamente IA

_-Te dije princesa del Infierno….Pronto atacaría-_ Sonó una voz oscura en la mente de IA

Zeref.

IA ignoro completamente la voz maléfica en su mente para poder concentrarse en la escena que estaba sucediendo actualmente

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Nath?- Pregunto preocupada Kath mirando a su compañera

Sabía que se encontraba rota

Sabía que no pensaba con claridad

Sabía que algo sucedería

-Voy a encargarme de las sombras, ustedes protéjanse- Gruño IA mientras sus tatuajes parecían arder

-Ni loca te dejaremos ir sola, hay muchos, te acompañare- Dijo Lucas mientras se paraba, pero la mirada muerta de Nath lo dejo helado

Si, eran los ojos rojo y negro de Nath

Sin emociones, como un ser que solo tenía como esperanza morir rápidamente y sin dolor

-No, en estos momentos te encuentras mentalmente sano, Lucas y puedo sentir que estas agotado, déjamelo a mí- Dijo firmemente la demonio mirando al vacío

-Tu tampoco estas del todo bien, Nath, estas rota…-Sin embargo era demasiado tarde, la chica había desaparecido en un simple y abrir y cerrar de ojos

_-_Cuídate…pequeño _ángel roto_\- Susurro Lucas llevándose una cadena de plata a los labios

Nath se encontraba en su verdadero cuerpo, sus alas y piel estaban manchadas de sangre negra de los demonios, Azarel se veía imponente, al igual que su dueña, manchado de sangre

Con ira, quemo todos los cadáveres de sombras (las cuales se encontraban en el cuerpo de sus compañeros de gremio)

La sangre de los demonios poco a poco empezó a moverse, formando lo que era la declaración de guerra para la muchacha

Nath chasqueo la lengua con irritación y suspiro pesadamente, las sombras abandonaron su cuerpo, dejándola caer fuertemente al suelo de nuevo como IA…

Con lágrimas en sus mejillas cerró los ojos y calló, sumiéndose en la oscuridad

_-¡Nath!, ¡Hasta que logro comunicarme contigo!- Grito la loba en su forma humana corriendo hacia Nath y abrazándola- Sentí tu rabia e dolor, Nath, rompiste el sello ¿Qué ha sucedido?- Pregunto preocupada al ver que en el rostro de IA aún quedaban rastro de lágrimas secas_

_-El maestro….-Susurro IA con la voz rota- El Maestro Jossé fue asesinado por unas sombras…._

_-Oh Dios….- Susurro la loba tapándose la boca con la mano, al ver la expresión rota de IA corrió a abrazarla cuidadosamente- Oh, Nath- suspiro ahogando un sollozo _

_-El….él lo mando a matar- Susurro apretando fuertemente los puños, frustrada- ¡Y Todo Fue mi Maldita culpa! ¡No debí quedarme en ese gremio! ¡Debí abandonarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad!- Grito con ira, si no fuera por la loba estaría derrumbada en el suelo- Sabia que si me quedaba lo mataría….pero no pude evitar sentirme querida allí…..Ahora mira como termino todo_

_De nuevo se sentía débil e impotente _

Un pequeño fantasma femenino observaba el cuerpo de IA tirado en medio del mensaje con sangre, suspirando pesadamente al ver lo lejos que llegaría Zeref

_¿De verdad crees que mentía? Soy capaz de eso y mucho más, demonio…._

_Mejor cuida de __**tú mago de Hielo**_

-Si quieres vivir, vas a tener que volar de nuevo….Ángel de las alas rotas….-Susurro Mavis mientras veía como IA se retorcía en sueños llorando

_Sé que tus alas poco a poco se van curando, pequeño ángel roto…_

_Pronto volverás a volar alto…_

_Si superas tu miedo a las alturas….._

* * *

**_Chan Chan Chaaaaaaaan_**

**¡Holi Minna-san!**

**¡No me maten! Se que el capitulo no es muy bueno, pero no me salio otra cosa, no he podido en realidad, :/ pero bueeee, lo importante es que subi un nuevo cap ¿No? =)**

**Desde ahora se pondran mucho mas complicadas las cosas para las hadas y los sobrevivientes de DS, eso tenganlo asegurado :P**

**Bueeeenop, sin mas que decir ¡Espero que les alla gustado!**

**¿Reviews para la inspiracion?**

**Sayonnara~~**

**¡Nathy-chan fuera!**


	15. Cap 14: Pensamientos de Lucas Ryder

_**Camino Hacia la Luz Capitulo 14: Pensamientos de Lucas**_

**-Los personajes de Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime ni manga-**

* * *

Lucas tenía los puños apretados, mirando el cadáver de su padre y pensando en lo que le había dicho

"_Ella estaría orgullosa de ti"_

Mentira

Él no era fuerte y sabía que pronto perdería lo único que le quedaba para vivir

_Nath_

Su padre tenía razón, ella era su razón de vivir, con su terquedad, su sonrisa y su tsunderidad.

Él, desde que ella había llegado al gremio sintió ese instinto sobreprotector sobre ella, era tan débil, pequeña y cascarrabias

Lo enternecía

Pero por más que él tratara de acercarse a la pequeña demonio, esta lo alejaba con su frialdad, su sarcasmo y mal humor

Hasta esa noche….

_Él se había quedado esa noche en el gremio, era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre y no soportaba ver lo triste que se veía ese día su padre_

_Sabía que la chica se estaba quedando a dormir en la enfermería del gremio (Su cuerpo aún era débil, y apenas se levantaba de la cama, se desplomaba)_

_La sentía llorar, se movía de lado a lado tratando de espantar las pesadillas_

_Pero no lo lograba_

_Con cuidado la movió entre sueños, tratando de despertarla_

_-Izack…- Murmuro la chica, esperándose encontrar con unos ojos oscuros_

_Sin embargo no era él_

_A Lucas se le partió el corazón al ver los ojos celestes de IA llorosos, rotos, temerosos_

_-Tranquila….Yo te apoyare- Susurro con ternura el chico. A Nath, sin importarle que tuviera que mostrarse fuerte, se lanzó a sus brazos llorando y temblando_

Desde ese entonces, aunque fuera sorprendente para él (Para IA también lo fue), empezaron a hacerse más unidos, hasta cierto punto que IA era capaz de confiarle su propia vida a Lucas y él se sentía de la misma forma

Eran como hermanos

Y para él era imposible no sentir esa desesperación al ver que su hermanita menor ya tenía vista (En un futuro demasiado cercano) su muerte, no lo podía soportar

Si ella moría él también lo haría

Ambos morirían luchando, con la frente el alto soportando su destino

Ella moría salvando la vida de sus amigos, padres, de su chico….del mundo

Él moriría apoyándola, jamás la dejaría sola.

* * *

_-Muy pronto estaré con Yuki-chan, Lucas- Dijo IA con una sonrisa triste, mirando la tumba de su antigua compañera. Como todos los años, ella había ido a ver la tumba de la mujer que le salvo la vida en aquella desastrosa misión_

_-No pienses tan negativo, IA, no tienes planeada tu boda ¿Pero si tu funeral?- Pregunto Lucas mirando a su mejor amiga/hermana_

_-Desde que nací estoy destinada a morir joven….Pero moriré luchando, con la frente en alto y orgullosa de que moriré con la sangre de mi enemigo en mis manos- Dijo con voz firme, pero la sonrisa rota seguía en su rostro, destrozando el corazón de Lucas_

_-Y yo moriré apoyándote, Nath, juró por mis armas serafinas que moriré protegiéndote, luchando a tu lado- Lucas tomo con cuidado la mano de IA y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, y después se los llevo a sus fríos labios- Porque soy tu guardián, y si cae uno, caeremos los dos_

_-Lucas….-La chica lo abrazo con ternura y con los ojos cristalinos- Yuki-chan, gracias por la oportunidad de vivir que me diste….¡Cumpliré con mi destino!- Sonrió la chica haciendo una reverencia hacia la tumba, esta acción fue repetida por Lucas_

Ella era fuerte y valiente, su muro.

Pero era el turno de él de apoyarla

Sabía que se sentía culpable, por la muerte de su padre, pero no fue culpa de ella, si no de ese maldito mago oscuro

_-"Nath tiene razón…..hará lo que sea por dañarla, volverla débil….y yo tengo que impedir de que caiga"_\- Pensó apretando más los puños y mirando al horizonte

-Lucas-kun, tranquilo, ella es una profesional- Dijo Mia con voz triste mirando a la dirección en la que tenía la mirada perdida Lucas

-Lo sé- Murmuro el chico con una pequeña y triste sonrisa

_-Acepto ser una Dragon Slayer, mi destino siempre ha sido ponerle fin a los demonios-_ _Dijo una IA con una mirada de determinación, Mia se acercó y le puso el dragón chino en su cadera_

-¿Qué creen sucederá con nosotros después?- Pregunto Kath, mientras se sentaba en los escombros mirando el cielo

-Ustedes buscaran un nuevo gremio, baka- Respondió inexpresivo el peli castaño

-¿Y tú?- Pregunto preocupada Kath, tal vez siempre peleara, pero ella quería demasiado al hijo del maestro

-Yo hizo una promesa, Kath, iré donde mi hermana vaya- Respondió seriamente Lucas

_-Creo que me equivoque contigo, Idiota….Si tienes sentimientos….Pero no por mí….- _Pensó tristemente Kath

-En ese caso nos uniremos a Fairy Tail- Dijo Mia decidida, los dos chicos voltearon la cabeza hacia ella

-Hagan lo que quieran, solo manténganse a salvo-_"Debieran mantenerse alejadas de nosotros"_\- Pensó frustrado Lucas

-¡Mierda! ¡Hijos de Puta!- Grito IA mientras pisaba el cráneo de una de las sombras que se encontraba en un cuerpo humano

Todos aguantaron las ganas de vomitas al escuchar el sonido de la bota de IA impactando la cabeza del tipo

Además de que la apariencia de IA no ayudaba mucho, estaba bastante magullada y cubierta de sangre. En la mejilla tenía un corte un poco profundo y sus tatuajes destacaban de una forma enfermiza entre la sangre

-….Parece que IA-chan le afecto mucho- Murmuro preocupada Mia viendo como la chica pateaba un cadáver que voló a varios metros de ella

-Es la única manera que tiene de expresarse, Mia…..Su magia- Murmuro Lucas mirando a su hermanita

_-¡Trata de golpearme, Lucas!- Exclamo con una sonrisa sancarrona IA, esquivando los ataques de Lucas_

_-¡Joder!- Lucas trataba de atinarle, pero la chica era muy ágil, de repente, IA le tomo el puño y le doblo el brazo con fuerza, dejándolo pegado a su espalda_

_-Game Over- Dijo soltando el brazo de Lucas y dándole una patada en la espalda tirándolo fuertemente al suelo- Eres demasiado lento, Baka- Dijo dándole una mirada fría _

_-¿Cómo mierda lo haces?- Dijo el chico mientras hacia una mueca al sentarse_

_-Hazle caso a tus impulsos, la magia que corre por tus venas no es solo para atacar- Dijo seriamente IA, miraba al vacío, sumida en sus recuerdos- La magia también es una forma de expresarse, una forma de vida- Volvió a la realidad, tendiéndole la mano para pararse, él la acepto gustosamente- Intentémoslo de nuevo- _

_Lucas trataba de golpear a IA, la cual esquivaba rápidamente, de repente Lucas sintió una corriente eléctrica y golpeo a donde sus impulsos le guiaban _

_Si IA no le hubiera parado el golpe con la mano, el puño le habría dado fuertemente en la cara_

_-Bien hecho, baka- Dijo con una sutil sonrisa_

-Maldita sea…¡Mueran de una vez!- Dijo disparándole a otra sombra, reventándole los sesos- ¡Esa era la última!- Exclamo aliviada IA- ¡Eh! ¿Están bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes- Exclamaron los tres muchachos a la vez con una gotita de sudor

_-Lo estamos si tú lo estas- _Pensaron los muchachos viendo a la muchacha cubierta de sangre- _Loca sádica_-

* * *

**Holi Minna-san!**

**¡Dios! No saben la desesperación que me causaba no publicar xC, Lo siento, pero eh estado muy ocupada por la pega, y digamos que tambien estube haciendo de niñera . ¡Pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo! y voy a actualizar todos los lunes o jueves desde esta semana**

**¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Me alegra mucho que les vaya gustando el fic**

**Y si dejan su Review sera mucho mejor xD**

**Sayonara~~**

**¡Nathy-chan fuera! **


	16. Cap 15: Sentimientos encontrados

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 15: Primer Golpe, Sentimientos encontrados**_

**-Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime y/o Manga**

* * *

_Izack miraba a su alrededor, todo era oscuridad excepto un cuerpo que se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la cara escondida entre sus piernas, temblaba violentamente y se escuchaban sus rotos sollozos._

_Izack poco a poco se fue acercando al cuerpo de la chica y se quedó congelado al ver su rubio cabello_

_-¿IA?- Pregunto sorprendido, la muchacha levanto la mirada, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, tenía las mejillas mojadas y aún seguían corrían pequeñas lagrimas_

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Stripper?- Dijo IA con la voz ronca y quebrada, Izack miró sorprendido a la chica, aun estándose quebrándose visiblemente ella mantenía su carácter hostil hacia él_

_-….¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto, IA soltó una risita ronca al darse que estaban entre pura pregunta y ninguna respuesta_

_**-Bueno…así es la vida ¿No?**__\- Pensó tristemente la cazadora_

_-Es…mi mente….-Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio, IA tenía una sonrisa ladeada pero sus ojos seguían rojos e hinchados- Es un lugar muy oscuro ¿Verdad?- Dijo en un tono que bordaba la burla- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?_

_-No lo sé- Fue la simple respuesta del mago de hielo, pero al ver la cara de duda de la chica, agrego- Me fue a dormir y al abrir los ojos, me encontraba aquí-_

_-¿Ya es de noche?- Murmuro la chica sorprendida, solo recordaba haberse dormido en el tren para olvidar su mareo….._

_-¿Qué paso en tu gremio?- Pregunto Izack, la chica quedo helada unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza_

_-Es hora de despertar, baka- Murmuró, poco a poco todo volvió a ser negro para Izack_

_**Cuida tu gremio, el peligro se acerca…**_

* * *

Sintió como su madre lo sacudía violentamente, notoriamente preocupada, se reincorporo confundido

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- Pregunto el chico su madre se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hijo y se puso a temblar notoriamente

-Están atacando el gremio- Dijo Juvia con la vista nublada de preocupación.

Antes de que la mujer de la lluvia dijera algo más, Izack salió corriendo al gremio sin importarle de que estuviera en puros calzoncillos, aunque pocas veces le importaba.

Al llegar al gremio todo estaba rodeado de sombras que lo atacaban….y por alguna razón las palabras de IA llegaron a su mente

* * *

IA abrió los ojos de golpe, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y rápidamente el mareo la volvió a atacar pero ignoro totalmente el sentimiento de la bilis subiéndole por la garganta

Miro a su alrededor entre la oscuridad para quedar fijamente en unos ojos rojizos que brillaban

-Sombras….- Fue lo único que dijo la loba negra antes de fundirse en el cuerpo de IA

-¿Qué pasa en el gremio?- gruño en voz baja para no despertar a sus compañeros

_-Sombras están atacándolo….tienes que ir rápido, aun teniendo al Angel Slayer la cosa se está poniendo fea-_

-¿E Izack?- Pregunto rápidamente IA sacándole un bufido a su parte animal

_-Están atacando el gremio donde está tu familia ¿Y lo único que preguntas es por el mago de hielo?_\- Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de la maga suspiro y respondió-_ Juvia-san lo fue a buscar…ahora….¡Apúrate!_

IA asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirle una mirada a sus compañeros durmientes

_**-Quédate y avísales lo que a pasado, creo que los pobres ya han pasado por mucho-**_

_-También tu Nath….-_Sin embargo la loba hizo caso y apareció sentada al lado de Lucas

IA suspiro y cerró los ojos para concentrarse, aun no se recuperaba al todo al romper el sello pero tenía que defender el gremio de Fairy Tail

Al reaparecer vio a Izack congelado viendo como Fairy Tail era tacado

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?- Pregunto con odio el mago de Ice Maket al ver a la maga ganarse a su lado

-Te he dicho que cuides a tu gremio- Dijo con voz gélida IA mirando al gremio

-No tenía ni idea de que….-Sin embargo antes de que terminara con su escusa IA lo interrumpió tirándole una pistola negra- Avaricia…-Susurro sorprendido

IA apunto con Gula hacia la cabeza de una sombra que se dirigía hacia ellos haciendo que desapareciera en un viento negro, igual como lo hacia ella.

-Apuntales directo a lo que se supone es la cabeza, te pasaría a Knight….pero estoy demasiado débil para convocarla….-Murmuro esto último enojada- Ellos ya saben que yo estoy aquí, así que yo seré su principal objetivo junto con los hijos de Lucy-san…solo no dejes que les hagan daño- Dijo mirando directo a sus oscuros ojos azules

Izack se sintió desarmado ante la mirada de IA, tantos sentimientos escondidos en una mirada gélida….tanto pasado

-¡Ayuda!- Grito Sakura al ser atrapada por una de las sombras, IA se dio vuelta rápidamente y apunto justo antes de disparar el grito de Izack la desconcentro

-¡¿Eres estúpida o qué?! ¡Le puedes dar a ella!- Exclamo con ira el mago, como si recién se diera cuenta de todo lo que sucedía- Además ¿Qué paso con tu gremio? ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! ¡Solo has traído malditos problemas! ¡Déjanos esto a nosotros!-

IA sintió que su corazón se encogía, si fuera Nathalia él no desconfiaría tanto de ella.

_**-Pero ya no eres Nath**_-

No se molestó en responder a las duras palabras de Izack, volvió a apuntar y antes de que el chico volviera a reclamar disparo, dándole en la supuesta cabeza de las sombras

-Mi gremio fue destruido….Solo sobrevivió Lucas con dos amigas más- Dijo con voz cansada IA después de un rato de silencio, Izack la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, la chica soltó eso sin más con una peligrosa calma

-¿Y tú maestro?- Pregunto cauteloso, IA ignoro la pregunta y volvió a apuntar a una sombra que estaba a punto de atacar por la espalda a Yanara

La chica al sentir el impacto de la bala se sobre salto y se dio vuelta para ver a IA e Izack con las pistolas en sus manos

-¡IA-chan!- Grito sorprendida a la chica rubia, IA asintió con una sonrisa tensa en su rostro

-¿Pensaban que se habrían librado de mí?- Pregunto con molestia fingida

-A decir verdad si- Murmuro entre dientes Izack

-¡Avísale a Lucy-san que estoy aquí para terminar con todo!- Grito IA ignorando el dolor que le provocaba los comentarios de Izack

Yanara asintió y salió corriendo donde se encontraba Lucy peleando en su modo Force al lado de su marido, al escuchar las palabras de la hija de la maga Take Over miro a la dirección donde se encontraba IA dándole una mirada de "Tienes-mucho-que-explicar" y le articulo las siguientes palabras antes de volver a luchar.

"_Te quiero, Nath"_

* * *

Lucy sintió su mundo mover al ver esos ojos azules ver hacia donde ella estaba.

Su niña estaba viva, completa y de nuevo a su lado

_Los demonios de la corte tienen la capacidad de crear nuevos cuerpos, aunque les puede llevar años manejar la técnica y generalmente cuesta el doble lograr reunir la nueva fuerza para usar el cuerpo nuevo._

_-¿Crees que IA es Nath?- Pregunto sorprendido Natsu_

_-Por supuesto, su actitud, sus gestos, definitivamente es mi niña, Natsu, Nath está viva- Susurro conmocionada Lucy mientras lágrimas y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro._

-Natsu…..es ella….- Susurro con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba a otra sombra

* * *

IA sintió que su interior se sacudía, su madre sabía que era ella, que estaba viva…

Justamente lo que quería evitar

Siguió matando las sombras con odio y preocupación, ¿Qué pasaría ahora que sabían su secreto las personas más importantes para ella?

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como atacaban a Izack y este se defendía muy bien, sin embargo dejaba su espalda totalmente descubierta ante cualquier ataque

-¡Izack! ¡A tus espaldas!- Grito instintivamente IA, Izack creo una navaja de hielo negro y atravesó a la sombra en un movimiento rápido

-Se me dan mejor las armas de filo- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, la cual IA devolvió tímidamente

_-¿Qué es esto?_\- Pensó perturbado Izack_\- ¿Por qué se acelera mi corazón?_

-Hagamos un trato Stripper- Dijo la cazadora mientras se acercaba a Izack- Yo protejo tus espaldas, tú las mías- Dijo tendiéndole la mano

Izack la analizo detenidamente, estaba sucia y desordenada, la pistola en su mano y el brillo de sus ojos le daba un aire peligroso.

Le recordaba a Nath

-Hecho- Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada mientras aceptaba el apretón de manos de la maga de convocación, y en un movimiento rápido se ganaron espalda con espalda para volver a luchar.


	17. Cap 16: Acepta quien eres

_**Camino hacia la Luz Capitulo 16: Acepta quien eres**_

**-Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del Troll Hiro Mashima-sama!-**

**Aviso: En este capítulo la imaginación de Nath/IA se pone un poco…..caliente, pero como sé que van ignorar totalmente la advertencia ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

IA disparaba y recargaba rápidamente sus pistolas mientras Izack mataba a todas las sombras con una daga de hielo oscura.

Yanara veía a la pareja de vez en cuando, como reían, se sonreían….

Como olvidaban que se odiaban

Que eran elementos contrarios.

Sabía muy bien que Nath aún estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y eso a la peli verde le recordaba que incluso un demonio podía tener sentimientos.

-¡Teme!- Grito IA mientras convocaba una gran guadaña

-Veo que ya te recuperaste, Baka- Sonrió Izack mientras mataba a una de las sombras que iba directo a la chica rubia

-Yeah…El infierno que verán estas sombras- Dijo sonriendo sádicamente IA mientras se apoyaba la guadaña en el hombro y sus ojos tenían un destello rojo

_-Aunque….No todo los sentimientos son buenos….._

* * *

IA se movía rápidamente cortando las sombras sin embargo cada vez aparecían más y más, eso la estaba estresando a mil y cada vez se sentía más cansada

-Debieras descansar- Escucho que le decía Izack, ella negó mientras cortaba otra sombra con un simple movimiento

-No….-Susurro, una de las sombras paso a desgarrar su hombro pero la chica se mantenía firme

-¡Joder! ¡Mejor descansa, estúpida!- Grito, sus ojos reflejaban su preocupación

_-IA tu poder mágico esta peligrosamente bajo, tendrás que romper el sello- _Advirtió la loba, el corazón de IA se acelero

IA estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una sombra estaba detrás de ella antes de que la atravesara en el pecho y la sangre empezara a brotar

_**Roja…..hace mucho que no veía ese color de sangre….**_

-¡IA!- Grito Izack viendo como la chica caía al suelo

* * *

_**-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, Nathalia Dragneel-**_ _Dijo una chica vestida entero de negro, sus ojos bicolores brillaban inexpresivamente entre la oscuridad_

_-Y no puedo decir que sea un gusto verte, Tenshi- Murmuró IA mientras se sentaba frente a su demonio/reflejo_

_**-Sin rencores, Demonio, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer**__\- Sonrió al ver como IA se tensaba al llamarla demonio_

_-Lo sé, Tenshi, lo sé….aunque si me odias, sería como odiarte a ti misma ¿No?- Tenshi se se rio al ver que IA tenía razón_

_**-Sabes muy bien que morí…que me asesinaste-**__Dijo sin rencores Tenshi mientras se acercaba a tomar el rostro de IA con sus marcadas manos__**\- Sabes también que te….me amo mucho por eso….Sin embargo…toda mi maldad….paso a ti IA…no…Nath…¿Cómo has soportado todos estos años sin romper el sello hasta ahora?-**_ _Pregunto sin embargo no espero respuesta y continuo-__** Si no lo rompes otra vez….vas a morir….lo que te atravesó no era una sombra, era una daga con la hoja envenenada…**_

_-¿Por qué me apoyas mientras que antes trataste de controlarme?- Pregunto secamente IA penetrándola con la mirada_

_**-Tú estabas tratando de controlarte, todo eso de tratar de "domarte", nació por que tu trataste de controlar tus emociones hacia el mago de hielo, yo era tus emociones más oscuras, lo que tratabas de esconder día a día con tu careta desinteresada-**__Respondió Tenshi pasando sus pulgares por las mejillas de IA_

_-¿Qu-Qué?- Pregunto sorprendida IA Tenshi le dio una triste sonrisa_

_**-Nath, querida….Si quieres encontrar el Camino de la Luz debes aceptar tu propia oscuridad…Nunca la podrás eliminar….pero si aprender a cargarla-**_

_-Tenshi….No sé…_

_**-Tienes que tomar la decisión rápido, Nath, o aceptas a la oscuridad o vives constantemente en lucha…es ahora o nunca-**__ Dijo soltándole el rostro u tendiéndole la mano que parecía a la de un fantasma, IA dudo unos segundos antes de aceptarla_

_Tenshi se volvió una sombra poseyendo a Nath, quien había cerrado los ojos tranquilamente, y una sonrisa surco su rostro_

_-Acepto la oscuridad que hay dentro de mi corazón, acepto volver a ocupar el papel de Lujuria en la corte…..__**Acepto quien soy realmente….**_

* * *

Izack miro preocupado como la chica cayo de un golpe al suelo, acabo rápidamente con las sombras que lo rodeaban tratando de llegar donde se encontraba IA, sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar al lado de la rubia, esta se encontraba apenas arrodillada en el piso sujetándose con una mano el lugar donde la sombra la atravesó, observo sorprendido como la sangre que brotaba de su pecho poco a poco se volvía negra

_Sangre de demonio….._

-¡IA!- Volvió a gritar preocupado, la chica negó con la cabeza mirándolo con una triste sonrisa y arrepentimientos en sus ojos

-Voy a estar bien Izack…- Dijo tosiendo la chica mirándolo fijamente- Lo siento por mentirte- Susurro sin embargo el chico no la escucho- ¡Romper sello de la Muerte: Demon Slayer!- Grito

Izack miro sorprendido como el polvo se arremolinaba alrededor de IA y poco a poco se iba tornando oscuro hasta deshacerse en un solo soplido

Lo que revelo dejo a todos impactados…

Las plumas negras de sus alas se movían al ritmo del viento al igual que su cabello, sus ojos negro/rojo analizaban el lugar, y su ropa dejaba a la luz múltiples cicatrices y tatuajes, incluyendo la marca de Fairy Tail en color morado en su brazo

-Nathalia….-Susurro Yanara con lágrimas mientras veía a su amiga- No…-

-Tranquila, Yani-chan, se lo que hago- Dijo con una voz ronca la Demon Slayer que le produjo un escalofrió a Izack

-…Estas viva….- Fue lo único capaz de decir Izack mirando a la demonio, esta dirigió la mirada hacia él y negó divertida

-Y no gracias a ti, Izack- Dijo, Yanara la vio con los ojos sorprendida a su amiga ante sus palabras- Ahora si me disculpas…..¡Llamaradas Infernales!- El fuego negro fue consumiendo a las sombras poco a poco, sin embargo a un quedaban muchas-

De repente una flecha de luz paso a su lado, enterrándose en el suelo

-Nath ¡Abajo!- Grito una voz demasiado conocida para la demonio, la cual alcanzo a cubrirse con sus alas antes de que la explosión de luz la tragara

-¡¿Me tratas de matar o qué?!...¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!- Grito al ver como un chico peli castaño saltaba de un árbol para aterrizar a su lado

-No eres la única que puede transportarse, Nath….- Respondió Lucas mientras le sonreía a su hermana

-Baka- Insulto con una sonrisa Nath, antes de volver a atacar con Azrael en sus manos

Lucas observo detenidamente la forma de atacar de Nath, nunca le había encontrado un patrón que siguiera, ella simplemente se dejaba llevar por los instintos, en su forma verdadera, ella era mucho más rápida y fuerte y eso se notaba en sus movimientos

-Deja de observarla tanto, mejor preocúpate de luchar- Gruñó Izack al pasar a su lado bruscamente y deshacerse de un golpe de una sombra

-Y uno que viene a ayudar y lo tratan así, lo que hacer los celos- Murmuro para sí mismo Lucas mientras preparaba su arco para volver a atacar.

-Nath…¡Usa tu látigo!- Grito Lucy mientras veía a su hija un poco complicada

-Pero hace mucho que no lo uso- Reclamo Nath mientras cortaba a una sombra

-¡Úsalo!- Mando Lucy, Nath suspiro pesadamente, una sombra apareció delante de ella y al tocarlo se convirtió en su látigo

-Primera vez que me ve en 4 años y lo primero que hace es mandarme… ¿Qué onda con las madres?- Murmuró entre dientes Nath para que su madre no la escuchara

_**-Te dije, Nath, aceptando tu oscuridad, poco a poco te lleva a la luz- **_escucho la voz de Tenshi en su cabeza, Nath suspiro pesadamente mientras negaba con la cabeza

-_Genial, como si no tuviera suficiente con loba, ahora te escucho a ti-_ Pensó molesta Nath mientras ahorcaba una de las sombras

_**-¡Oye! ¡Y yo que te ayudo!- **_Se quejó Tenshi asiendo pucherito, Nath se rio aunque más sonó como un bufido

_-Déjame luchar ahora, después te sigues quejando-_ Con el látigo avanzaba mucho más rápido que con su guadaña, sin embargo se sentía extraña

_**-Tu empezaste a quejarte, no yo….-**_ Dijo Tenshi molesta-_** Cambiando de tema ¿No crees que el Stripper esta re bueno?, Los años le han sentado de maravilla….Me pregunto si lamer ese abdomen marcado sería igual de rico que comer helado de vainilla ¿Tu qué opinas?**_\- Dijo risueña Tenshi, Nath sonrojada vio de reojo al mago Ice Maket que se encontraba sin camisa y pantalones luchando contra las sombras, y su sonrojo aumento cuando sus miradas se conectaron

-Mierda- Gruñó cuando una de las sombras le hizo una herida en la pierna-_Deja de hablar estupideces, Tenshi….Espera…¿Eso no fue lo mismo que dijo la loba al verlo?, Deus, ustedes son unas pervertidas-_ Pensó recobrando la compostura, y que el sonrojo de su rostro desapareciera

_**-Lo que pasa es que si nosotras somos unas pervertidas, tú lo eres, o ¿Me vas a negar que te imaginas a ti lamiendo el abdomen de Izack cuando lo dije?-**_

En la mente de Nath, había en esos momentos una escena muy poco santa: Izack en puros bóxer con el abdomen bañado de helado de vainilla, amarrado a una cama (casualmente era la de ella), con una mordaza en la boca, mientras ella estaba sentada arriba de él, con una pierna a cada lado de la cadera del chico, lo lamia y mordía con sus colmillos de una forma muy provocativa y el pobre chico solo soltaba gemidos amortiguados por la mordaza, las manos de Nath vagaban libremente por su abdomen hasta llegar al elástico de su bóxer jugueteando con el….queriendo llegar más allá

_**-No me digas…. ¿Estas violando al Stripper en tu imaginación?-**_ Pregunto riéndose a no poder más Tenshi, el rostro de Nath se tiño de un color rojo que hasta el pelo de Erza le tendría envidia

-¡Nath-chan! ¡Concéntrate!- Grito Yanara, haciendo que Nath volviera a la realidad.

_**-¡Acepta que eres una pervertida, Nath-chan! Jajajaja- **_Se burló Tenshi de Nath

_-Eh tenido que aceptar muchas cosas hoy, y lamento decirte que esa no será una de ellas, Tenshi_

* * *

**Holiii Minna~~**

**Si has llegado a leer hasta aquí ¡Felicidades! ¡Has soportado mi locura! xD Buee, Muchas Gracias a los que siguen mi historia, se que es una estupidez...Bueno...Me fue muy divertido escribir a Nath con una imaginación así xD...despues de todo ella es Lujuria ¿No? Ademas que ya no es la inocente niña de 15 años, ahora tiene 19 y su mente tambien a madurado...ademas que teniendo a la loba en su mente..no digamos que es muy pira asi que desde ahora aviso que en algunas escena su imaginacion...Bue creo que ya entendieron . **

**¡Gracias por leer y agradeceria un montón si me dejaran un Reviews! (Me ayudan con la inspiración .)**

**Sayonnara~~**

**¡Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	18. Cap 17: Palabras Hierientes

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 17: Palabras Hirientes**_

**Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime y/o Manga-**

* * *

Después de estar hasta la noche combatiendo con las sombras, hasta lograr deshacerse de ellas, la mayoría del gremio se fue a descansar para empezar con las reconstrucciones al día siguiente.

Nath volvió a ocultar sus alas y cayo desplomada al suelo, rápidamente Lucas fue a ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella negó su ayuda alegando que podía caminar sola, Lucas asintió y le dijo que iba a explicarle la situación al maestro Laxus y que ella hablara con su madre.

Sin embargo justo después de que Lucas desapareciera de su vita alguien la detuvo

-¡¿De verdad crees que hacer todo esto era lo mejor para nosotros?!- Grito Izack mientras tomaba de los hombros a la demonio, pudo sentir como cada musculo de sus alas escondidas se tensaba al obtener la atención de todos los que se habían quedado

-Suéltame, mago de hielo- Dijo con una peligrosa calma, mientras sus ojos bicolores brillaban con la poca luz que había de los faroles

-No, Nath, no hasta que me expliques porque has hecho todo esto- Dijo apretándole más los hombros, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño

-Yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie, Stripper….- Gruñó la chica entre dientes, Izack observaba entre la oscuridad como el ojo rojo de Nath brillaba como el de un depredador

-Nath….Tu no lo entiendes ¿Verdad?- Dijo Izack suavizando su agarre de Nath- ¿No entiendes el sufrimiento que sentimos todos con tu muerte?- Susurro Izack, Nath soltó una carcajada irónica que sorprendió a todo los presentes

-¿Crees que me importa su sufrimiento?- Dijo Nath fríamente, todos la quedaron mirando esos ojos en la oscuridad dolidos

-Nath-chan- Suspiro Yanara mirándola tristemente a su mejor amiga, siendo la única que sabía sus verdaderas intenciones

_-¿Por qué ocultas la verdad, Nath-chan?-_ Pensó la hija del mago de Runas

* * *

_-¿Por qué no dices la verdad?- Pregunto en la noche Yanara mientras veía como IA se limpiaba las heridas que no habían curado_

_-Eso me traería demasiados problemas, Yani-chan, Podría arruinar todos mis planes, además….¿Cómo explico que estuve viva todo este tiempo?- Rio sin ganas IA, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo y se limpiaba la herida del estomago_

_-Tal como lo hiciste conmigo- Dijo simplemente Yanara mirando fijamente a la cazadora, IA simplemente suspiro y negó con la cabeza_

_-Lo siento Yani-chan, pero no puedo, ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Si muero en el intento y ellos estaban confiados en que sobreviviría? No quiero que vuelvan a preparar un funeral- Dijo IA tristemente, Yanara miro sorprendida el espejo, por un momento pudo ver el reflejo de su mejor amiga, con sus mechas rubias y rosas, sus ojos color aceituna…_

_-Tienes miedo- Sonó más como una afirmación que pregunta_

_-Miedo- Repitió IA como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba la palabra- No se me permite sentir miedo, Yani-chan- Y con eso dio por concluida la conversación, sin dejar que su amiga peli verde hiciera otra pregunta sobre el tema_

* * *

-Te importa más de lo que crees, Nath- Dijo Izack sin ceder ante la frialdad de su antigua amante

-Soy una demonio, Izack, no siento piedad ante los mortales- Dijo cerrando sus ojos para que no mostrara el dolor que sentía

_-¡¿Por qué no dices la verdad?! ¡¿Eres masoquista?!- _Dijo apretando los puños Yanara.

-Aun tienes tu parte humana, Nath, no pretendas ser pura dureza y frialdad- Contra ataco de nuevo Izack

-Eso murió hace cuatro años, Baka- Dijo sin abrir los ojos Nath, esto poco a poco la estaba dejando sin armas

-_¡Nathalia! ¡Termina con todo esto por favor!_\- Se estaba haciendo una herida en las palmas de las manos con la fuerza que apretaba sus puños

-Mentira, aun la mantienes muy escondida en tu interior- Insistió Izack

-Lo único que guardo en mi interior es ansias de sangre…

-Ahora lo entiendo….- Murmuro Yanara parando la discusión de hielo y fuego, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la peli verde, tenía la mirada gacha y su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, hacia tanta presión con sus puños que Nath sentía el olor a sangre

-Me mentiste….-Dijo con la voz quebrada sorprendiendo a Nath

-Yani-chan….- Murmuro sorprendida Nath, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Yanara

-¡Me mentiste!- Grito levantando la mirada, sus ojos celestes se cristalizaban- ¡Por eso ocultabas la verdad! ¡Porque sabias que ibas a morir!- Grito desesperada, los ojos de Nath brillaron por el dolor de ver a su amiga así, pero nadie lo noto, excepto Juvia que se encontraba al lado de Izack mirando a la demonio

_-Todos tienen una idea equivocada de Nathalia-san, todos dicen que Nathalia-san es una bestia, inclusive la misma Nathalia-san, pero Juvia sabe que ella solo quiere evitar sufrimiento-_ Pensó tristemente la maga de agua

-¡Me dijiste que esta vez tendrías una oportunidad de vivir!- Grito desesperada

-No es mi culpa que los humanos se crean las mentiras tan fácil, y si querías vivir esperanzada que iba a vivir ¿Quién soy yo para arruinarte el sueño?- Dijo Nath, sus ojos brillaron con crueldad, pero Juvia veía algo más

_Dolor_

_**-Sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer, Nath, no te eches atrás ahora- **_La apoyo mentalmente Tenshi

_**-Sabes que ese es tu destino, Nath…-**_Apareció la loba, sin embargo, Nath ni la pesco

_**-¿Y tú cuando llegaste?-**_ Pregunto molesta Tenshi

_**-¿Y a ti que te importa?-**_

_-Callase-_ Gruñó mentalmente Nath, ignorando el dolor en su pecho

-¡Tienes toda la razón!-Grito Yanara- ¡Eres un maldito demonio! ¡Muérete de una vez y deja de causar dolor! ¡¿No ves que solo traes problemas?! ¡Mira como termino el gremio por TU culpa! ¡Muere sola y con el corazón roto!-

-¡No le hables a Nath así!- Apareció Lucas de quizás donde ganándose sobreprotectoramente delante de Nath, como si quisiera esconderla del mundo

-¡Yo le hablo como se me antoje la puta gana! ¡¿Ahora eres tan cobarde de que tienes que esconderte de un "mortal"?! ¡Mírate Nath! ¡Ya ni siquiera te reconozco! ¡La Nathalia que conozco jamás, JAMÁS se dejaría manejar por su destino!- Yanara cayo de rodillas con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, Izack rápidamente se arrodillo a su lado abrazándola y fulminando con la mirada, al igual que Kaito

-La Nathalia que conoces murió hace mucho tiempo- Dijo retirándose del lugar, dejando a Yanara llorando en el suelo y a dos muchachos tratando de consolarla

Lucas se quedó en el mismo lugar con la mirada perdía y los puños apretados

-Pensé que conocían a Nath….- Sus palabras fueron acariciadas por una brisa que salió de la nada- Nath no es así….- Hablo más alto

-Acaba de perder a la persona que el apoyo, que confió en ella, Lucas, se lo que paso con tu padre- Hablo Lucy llegando acompañada del maestro Laxus y Natsu

-¡Estoy decepcionado de ustedes!- Grito Laxus mirándolos severamente- ¿Saben lo que paso con el gremio Dragon Slayer? Fueron emboscados por sombras y asesinaron o poseyeron a casi todo el mundo, excepto cuatro personas, contando a Lucas y a Nathalia ¡Llevan conociéndola bastante tiempo como para saber que detrás de sus palabras hirientes ella esconde su dolor!

-¿La conocemos realmente?- Pregunto Izack con voz fría- Nosotros conocimos a la chica que murió hace cuatro años, pero ¿Sigue siendo la misma chica? Creo que nos dejó bien claro que no-

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hija, Fullbuster!- Grito Natsu acercándose rápidamente donde el mago de hielo- Tu no sobrevivirías ni a la mitad de lo que ha tenido que luchar ella…Todos cambiamos, incluso tú, ¿acaso sigues siendo el idiota enamorado que se cortaba las venas porque su chica murió?, no, ahora eres el amante idiota que la crítica sin saber lo que pasa por su vida

-Basta, Natsu-san- Hablo con voz calmada Juvia interponiéndose entre los dos hombres- Izack-chan, está actuando como un idiota, y a Juvia le duele decirle, pero estas demostrando que en realidad no amas a Nathalia-san, le guardas rencor, si de verdad la amaras, la tratarías de comprender en vez de criticar- Termino Juvia para irse por el mismo camino por el cual se había ido la demonio

-Pero ¿Qué demonios…- Exclamo Izack, Gray se acercó a su hijo junto con Lucy

-Izack- Dijo Lucy negando con la cabeza y lágrimas caían por su rostro, mientras que Gray la trataba de consolar-

-Sé que es su hija, Lucy-san, pero…-

-No Izack, esto ha pasado mucho más a lastimar los sentimientos de Nath-chan o de Lucy, incluso los tuyos, lastimaste a tu madre sin controlar tus palabras- Dijo Gray mientras trataba de calmar a Lucy, pero no funcionaba

-¿A qué te refieres…?- Pregunto Izack

-Juvia….se siente muy identificada con Nathy, porque al igual que ella, antes de conocer a tu padre, antes de llegar a Fairy Tail, sentía que nadie la quería, ella era la mujer de la lluvia, donde iba, llovía- Dijo sollozando Lucy- Nath se siente igual, se culpa por la muerte del maestro y cree que si se encariña con alguien pasará con lo mismo

-Aunque Nath no lo muestre, tiene sentimientos, idiota, sé que actuó de forma cruel contigo y con tu amiga Yanara, pero ella no quiere que nadie salga dañado- Murmuro Lucas mientras pasaba a su lado, dándole un fuerte empujón con el hombro

_No le importa que para eso ella sea la única que sufra realmente…._

* * *

**Holi Minna~~**

**¡No se enojen con mi pobre Nathy! Ella sufrio mucho y tiene miedo que si se vuelve abrir vuelva a suceder lo mismo que con el gremio DS, ademas de que no sabe llevarse muy bien con las demas personas**

**E Izack...Bueno...A él no se como carajo excusarlo xD, Fue muy feito lo que dijo, no guarden rencor chicos, esh malo xD**

**Bueno, mmm no se que más decir...Ahh...¡Muchas gracias por leer! **

**¡Dejen Review, Onegai! Así ayudan a que escriba más rapido**

**Tambien queria agradecer a Ai-chan, y a Tsukiyo-san por apoyarme constantemente ¡Arigato! :3**

**Sayonnara~~**

**¡Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	19. Especial: ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!

_**Camino Hacia La Luz: ¡Feliz San Valentín!**_

**-Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime y/o Manga**

* * *

Nath miraba con los ojos destellados de ira por la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella

-¿Quién diría que Izack-kun fuera tan famoso con las chicas?- Sonrió socarronamente Sakura al sentarse al lado de Nath, esta le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno

-Feliz día de San Valentín, traidora- Murmuro mientras dirigía la mirada donde se encontraba Izack con una chica colgada de su brazo- Tsk

La chica tenía el pelo negro y largo, unos brillantes ojos azules rey, no era tan desarrollada en físico como Nath, pero aun así tenia bonita figura, lo que provocaba que el estómago de Nath se revolviera en una sensación nauseabunda6

-Iza-kun~- Dijo la Chica técnicamente ronroneando el nombre del chico- ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una película?

-Claro, nena- Dijo sonriendo el chico, sin embargo dirigió rápidamente la mirada a la barra al sentir como un vaso se rompía y se sorprendió al ver a Nath con la mirada tapada por el flequillo y su mano totalmente mojada con la mateada de frutilla.

-¡Nath!- Gritó sorprendida Sakura- ¡Te cortaste estúpida!- Nath tenía en sus manos pequeños cortes que sangraban de un color negro

-Con su permiso- Gruñó Nath mientras se paraba de la barra y se largaba del gremio, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud de la demonio

-¿Quién era ella?- Pregunto la peli negra mirando a Izack quien estaba tratando de adentrarse a los pensamientos de Nath

-Nadie importante Tsukiyo- Respondió Izack con una voz que daba a entender que no respondería preguntas

-Ella es Nathalia Dragneel- Respondió al mismo tiempo una voz femenina al final del gremio, todos dirigieron hacia Yanara- Y si dices que ella no es nadie importante….Se nota que tienes mala memoria- Dijo la chica mientras se largaba por el mismo camino que había tomado Lujuria

* * *

Nath se encontraba caminando en la ciudad mirando una caja que tenía en sus manos suspiro y la guardo en su bolsillo

-Creo que no valió la pena ¿eh?- Hablo sola la chica mientras suspiraba y apretaba los puños, curiosamente hoy ni Loba ni Tenshi la habían molestado –Menos mal-

-Ni siquiera sé porque me moleste en hacerlo, ósea, él es guapo ¿Por qué se iba molestar en mantenerse soltero por mí?

-_**No lo sé, ¿Quizás aún seguía enamorado de ti?**_\- Pregunto La loba, Nath suspiro había hablado demasiado pronto

_**-Estoy de acuerdo con la bestia ¿Es qué ese chico no tiene decencia? ¡Sacrificaste tu puta vida por él!-**_ Exclamó Tenshi molesta asiendo un mohín, Nath suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras sujetaba el objeto en su bolsillo

-¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa como usted vagando sola en el día de San Valentín?- Pregunto un señor mayor que ella con aspecto repugnante, Nath solo suspiro, de nuevo, ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?

* * *

Izack iba caminando junto con Tsukiyo tranquilamente en la plaza de Magnolia después de ver una película y aun no eran ni las 3 de la tarde

-¿Por qué Nath-san se puso tan tensa después de que me vio contigo?- Pregunto curiosa Tsukiyo, Izack suspiro pesadamente recordando la mirada opaca de la chica que más amo

-Digamos que tuvimos algo en un pasado, muy, pero muy lejano….

-Y que ninguno de los dos lo supera- Lo interrumpió Tsukiyo con una sonrisa dulce, sin embargo después de unos segundos de silencio se volvió una mueca de desagrado- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a una chica como ella?-

-Ella fue la que me dejo- Respondió a la defensiva Izack, haciendo que la chica frunciera el seño

-Después de esto me vas a deber una muy grande, Iza-kun- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro Tsukiyo haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espada del mago de alquimia de hielo

-¿Qué planeas….- Empezó a preguntar Izack pero era muy tarde la chica había salido corriendo hacia algún lugar de la ciudad

* * *

Nath tenía una mueca de desagrado en el rostro viendo como todas las parejas caminaban tomadas de la mano o besándose en el parque

_-Claro, cuenten plata frente a los pobres, hijos de puta_\- Pensó enojada la demonio de la Lujuria mientras apretaba otra vez la caja en su bolsillo

-Me siento estúpida….¿Qué carajo hago aquí si quiera?- Gruñó Nath mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a su hogar, pero su cuerpo se tensó totalmente al sentir como una mano se posaba en su hombro

-¿Tu eres Nath-san?- Pregunto una dulce voz, Nath se dio vuelta con una mirada asesina, pero se convirtió en sorpresa al ver a la chica que la mañana andaba con Izack

-Si la misma ¿Tu eres Tsukiyo-san?- Pregunto con la voz seca

-Yep- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa- Toma te las mando Iza-kun- Dijo entregándoles unas flores que eran de un color negro

-Buena jugada querida, pero no me la creo- Dijo Nath oliendo las flores su ojo negro brillo divertido-

-¿Eh?...P-Per-o- Intentó de excusarse la chica son embargo la chica rio y si toco la nariz dándole a entender a Tsukiyo que no engañaría sus sentidos- Esto….Lo sient- Sin embargo se vio interrumpida

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto Nath, mirando a la chica con curiosidad y ladeando la cabeza dándole un aspecto muy tierno

-Porque pensé que quería hacerle un favor a Iza-kun- Sonrió inocentemente Tsukiyo, Nath soltó una risita un tanto idiota para su gusto

-¿Me harías un favor a mí, Tsukiyo-san?- Pregunto con una sonrisa Nath mientras apretaba la cajita de su bolsillo con fuerza

-Claro, Nath-san- Respondió con una sonrisa Tsukiyo, Nath saco una pequeña cajita de regalo de un color celeste y se la puso sobre la mano a Tsukiyo

-Entrégasela al idiota por mí- Dijo antes de desaparecer en una sombra dejando a Tsukiyo con dirigiendo una mirada de sorpresa hacia donde había desaparecido

-Iza-kun no me aviso que hacia eso- Dijo la chica antes de fruncir el ceño y ver la cajita que le había pasado Nath- ¿Qué será, que será?- Pregunto canturreando y caminando hacia donde estaba el mago de hielo

* * *

-¿Estás diciendo que le llevaste flores en mi nombre, y ella no se la creyó?- Pregunto sorprendido Izack mirando a la oji azul quien asintió- Típico de Nath-

-Es una chica muy mona, no sé cómo la dejaste ir, baka- Dijo mientras se estiraba en la banca del parque en que se encontraban

-Tsukiyo…

-Si…si sé que no quieres hablar de eso, bah-Dijo amurrada la muchacha asiendo un puchero que le daba una expresión tierna, de repente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar el objeto que tenía en su bolsillo- Toma, te lo mando Nath-san- Dijo con una sonrisa entregándole la cajita celeste, Izack la miro con el ceño fruncido-Vamos ¡Ábrela que tengo curiosidad!-

Izack cuidadosamente abrió la cajita encontrándose con una cadena el cual tenía una especie de cruz de color negra y fría al tacto, sin embargo al fijarse bien se dio cuenta que era del hielo de Nath (Era como la cruz que tiene Gray, solo que de hielo)

-Vaya….es hermosa- Dijo Tsukiyo sonriendo- Esa chica tiene buen gusto en joyería….-

-Si….ella ha tenido siempre buen gusto en todo…- Dijo con una suave sonrisa, se fijó que debajo del colgante se encontraba una pequeña nota en papel negro y escrito con lápiz plateado

"_Feliz Día de los Empalagosos enamorados, Baka" –Nath_

-Feliz día de los idiotas enamorados a ti también, Nath- Susurro enternecido Izack mientras guardaba la nota en su bolsillo

-¡Qué romántico!- Exclamó enternecía Tsukiyo

* * *

**Hola Minna-san!**

**¡Feliz día de los enamorados atrasados! Se fue ayer pero yo tambien tenia derecho de pasarla con mi chico ¿no? ;) bueno, como sea aqui un momento super comestible entre Nath e Izack, disfrutenlo por que es lo unico que tendran xD Naaa, ¿O si? ksjaksajk buee Mañana si tengo tiempo voy a subir un nuevo cap de Camino hacia la luz ;) **

**Feliz día de los enamorados senshualines**

**P.D:Este Especial va especialmente)? dedicado a Tsukiyo-san ¡Gracias por apoyar lindura! ;)**

**P.D2: Tsukiyo no es mia, es de Tsukiyo-san, ella permitio que aparesca en este especial**

**P.D3: Son divertidos los post data xD**

**Sayonnara~~**

**Nathy-chan fuera!**


	20. Cap 18: El Consuelo de la lluvia

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 18: El Consuelo de la Lluvia**_

**Los personajes ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el maga y/o anime-**

* * *

Nathalia se encontraba en el bosque cercano a Magnolia, sentada en el pasto con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, tenía las rodillas recogidas y escondía el rostro en el sintiendo como gotas saladas caían por su rostro

_Cuando me besabas, temblaba sin parar _

_Recogiendo rosas, cantando los dos_

Suspiro pesadamente, ni si quiera era capaz de cantar sin que le rompiera la voz, se encogió más al sentir una brisa helada

-¡Nathalia-san!- Nath levanto la cabeza para ver una mancha azul correr hacia ella- ¡Nathalia-san, Juvia estaba preocupada por usted!- Dijo la mujer de agua sentándose al lado de Nath y abrazándola

-Juvia-san…- Dijo sorprendida Nath, pero sin soltarse del abrazo de la mujer mayor- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Juvia ya lo dijo, estaba preocupada por Nathalia-san- Dijo mientras se separaba de la peli negra- Juvia está muy arrepentida de lo que dijo Izack-chan, no puede creer que lo dijo, diciendo que la amaba- Lloriqueó la mujer de la lluvia mojando a Nath con sus lágrimas, quien soltó una risita nerviosa

-No se preocupe, Juvia-san, usted no tiene la culpa de que su hijo no controle su boca- Dijo con una suave sonrisa que logro tranquilizar a Juvia

-¿Sabe algo Nathalia-san?, Juvia estima mucho a Lucy-san, porque Lucy-san fue la primera amiga de Juvia- Dijo con una sonrisa Juvia- Pero Juvia quiere mucho a Nathalia-san porque le recuerda a Juvia antes de conocer a Gray-sama-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto curiosa Nath, sin embargo su pregunta fue totalmente ignorada por la mujer de la Juvia

-Nathalia-san ha tenido un día muy agitado, y debe tener sueño, ¿Por qué no descansa en el regazo de Juvia?- Pregunto Juvia, Nath se negó pero Juvia insistió en que lo hiciera hasta que la demonio acepto

Nath estaba tan cansada que no se dio ni cuenta cuando sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Juvia observo como Nath descansaba pacíficamente en su regazo, acaricio suavemente sus cabellos negros en un gesto maternal y tranquilizante

-Juvia se pregunta ¿Cómo el mundo puede ser tan cruel con Nathalia-san?- Susurro mientras veía las cicatrices que adornaban el cuerpo de la muchacha. Empezó a cantarle una canción de cuna que siempre le cantaba a Izack

_(Tsunaida te ni kiss wo (Fandub Latino))_

_El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta_

_Entre la luz, y grises cenizas de dolor_

_Uno, dos…tantos rostros_

_Entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo._

_Aún quedan mil sueños para recorrerlos_

…_Sueña…_

…_Sueña siempre…_

**No pudo evitar pensar en cómo era ella cuando niña, no podía evitar verse reflejada en Nath al verla tan sola y asustada en su interior**

_**-Juvia espera que seas tan feliz como lo logro ser Juvia, Nathalia-san- **_**Pensó Juvia acariciando los cabellos de Nath**

_Esos ojos plateados temblando entre sueños_

_Creando algo irreal en su propio mundo ideal_

_Inmenso en la ilusión no quiere despertar_

…_Sigue ahí…_

_Ahora yo…_

…_Voy a proteger tu sueño_

_**-Juvia desea que su hijo sea menos terco, y se dé cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, se dé cuenta de lo que le pasa a Nathalia-san-**_** Unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la mujer de la lluvia viendo a la indefensa muchacha**

_Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor_

_Mientras le prodigo una bendición _

_Dios Morfeo, dale a este niño tu amor_

_Con un beso el niño…_

…_Despertó_

-¡Juvia!- Grito Lucy mientras aparecía de entre los árboles. Sin embargo quedo congelada al ver la tierna escena frente ella

Juvia estaba sentada en el suelo con su hija en su regazo, la cual se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo, Juvia le acariciaba suavemente su cabello, y la miraba con ternura.

-¡Juvia!- Grito acercándose donde las dos chicos, la mujer de la lluvia levanto la mirada y le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su mejor amiga

-No haga mucho ruido, Lucy-san, Nathalia-san está durmiendo- Dijo Juvia en un susurro sin parar de acariciar los cabellos a Nath

-Gracias, Juvia- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa caminando hacia las dos mujeres, y se sentó al lado de Juvia- Joder…No me lo creo- Murmuro mientras veía la cara pacifica de su hija dormir- Mi pequeña bebé está viva….- Unas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Lucy inconscientemente

-Sal- Murmuro Nath abriendo sus ojos soñolientos al sentir un olor a sal- ¿M..ma…mamá?- Pregunto sorprendida

-Mi niña- Lucy la abrazo con cuidado cuando la chica se reincorporo de las piernas de la maga de agua- Pensé….Pensé…¡Hay Dios!-

-Tranquila mamá….estoy bien- _No por mucho_\- Dijo Nath con una sonrisa- Lo siento, Lo siento….Por todo…Pero…Era la única opción-Se disculpó, Lucy le dio una pequeña sonrisa entre lagrimas

-Eso ya no importa mi niña…ahora estas con nosotros de nuevo- La sonrisa de Lucy enancho mucho mas- Igneel y Nashi tienen muchas ganas de conocerte

_-Joder….-_Pensó Nath

_**-**__**No te puedes encariñar, Nath**_\- Le dijo la loba preocupada

_**-Primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con la bestia-**_Apoyo a su forma Tenshi a la loba

_-Lo sé, lo sé, pero también tengo que actuar de forma normal para que no sospechen, ¡Y dejen de discutir ustedes dos que me producen dolor de cabeza, Bakas!- _Gruñó mentalmente al escuchar sus personalidades gritarse y amenazarse

-Tengo muchas ganas de presentarme con esos mocosos- Sonrió sin mostrar sus colmillos Nath, Lucy y Juvia rieron al ver la misma chica expresiva que a los 15

-Juvia está segura que Nathalia-san será la mejor hermana mayor- Dijo Juvia con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de Nath.

-Gracias…Juvia-san- Murmuro avergonzada Nathalia, eso le provocó gran ternura a Juvia y le apretó las mejillas- ¡Nathalia-san es tan kawaii!-

-¡Juvia!- Grito Lucy tratando que la peli azul suelte las mejillas de Nathalia, sin embargo no lo lograba- ¡La estas lastimado!- Así estuvieron un buen rato tironeándose hasta que lograron quitar a Juvia de las mejillas de Nath

-Ite, ite- Murmuró Nath acariciándose las mejillas que ahora tenía un fuerte color rojizo debido a los peñiscones, sin embargo le daba un aire tierno.

_**-Nath, Tienes una reunión en la corte, ahora**_\- Le aviso la loba con voz cansada, aunque claro, estuvo todo el rato peleando con Tenshi

_**-Van a ver el problema de Zeref, y ver si TODOS están de acuerdo que vuelvas a estar en la corte\- **_Agregó Tenshi con voz cantarina, como una niña chica

_**-Es obvio de que Envidia no va a estar de acuerdo ¡Ella nos envidia mucho!-**_Reclamo la loba, ante su comentario todo se quedó en silencio y Nath aguanto las ganas de estampar su rostro contra un árbol

_-Loba….¡Ese es su puto trabajo! ¡Por algo es el pecado de la E-N-V-I-D-I-A!- _Pensó Nath, poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Lo siento, Juvia-san , Madre, tengo que ir a la corte- Se disculpó Nath parándose del suelo con una sonrisa de falsa

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Lucy con el ceño fruncido, algo no le gustaba ahí

-La corte va a decidir mi futuro- Dijo Nath con una sonrisa triste en su rostro

Y con esto desapareció en una sombra

.

_Como siempre lo hacia_


	21. Cap 19: Alex Angelo

_**Camino hacia la Luz Capitulo 19: Alex Angelo, La Pereza**_

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto los que no aparecen en el anime y/o manga**

* * *

Alex miraba todo con aburrimiento, en la corte eran casi todos mayores de 30, mientras que él apenas tenía 20, lo que significaba para el que en todas las reuniones se sentaba al final, escuchando con pereza, sin ninguna otra persona para pasar el rato y hacerle bromas a Niffera.

-Hoy, Pecados, elegiremos el futuro en la corte de Luxuria- Dijo Niffera con la voz sin emociones como siempre, sin embargo, el noto una pisca de preocupación, al parecer fue el único que lo noto

Ya se imaginaba a Lujuria, una mujer treintañera, con algún vestido corto y ajustado enmarcando las curvas de su tentador cuerpo, los ojos profundos de un color rojo sangre (Él era el único que tenía los ojos de un color diferente, verde, de hecho, nadie sabía porque) y una sonrisa insinuante

No la conocía, él apenas se había unido en la corte como 2 meses después del todo revuelo que ella provoco al "morir" y nadie le decía nada de ella porque nombrarla era un tema tabú

-¡No se vale! ¡Se supone que ella ya renuncio a su puesto! ¡Yo quedaría mejor como Lujuria!- Reclamo una mujer baja de cabellos morados y ojos rojos como reptiles, era un poco bronceada, pero en el infierno era imposible no tostarse

Envidia, por alguna razón, cuando hablaban de la demonio perdida se ponía peor de lo normal. Aunque él también lo haría si a compararan todo el tiempo con ella.

Según lo poco que sabía de ella, tenía unas capacidades únicas en el comparte cuerpo a cuerpo, y el manejo de espadas, su poder mágico no era muy diferente al de los demás demonios, pero al ser la única DS de Niffera le daba un toque especial

_Maldita perra_

-¡Silencio, Envidia!- Grito Avaricia- ¡Más respeto a la princesa! ¡Ella a pasado unos cuatro años difíciles!-

-¡No se vale!, ¡Siempre te pones del lado de esa perra!- Reclamo Envidia

De repente el aire del infierno se enfrió a temperaturas casi cero, algo muy raro porque, bueno, estaban en el infierno.

En un remolino de sombras apareció una chica de su edad, incluso se atrevería a decir que menor sentada en una guadaña, tenía el pelo negro con la puntas rojas tomada en una coleta alta que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos, el único ojo visible era de un negro profundo, y sus labios eran carnosos y mordibles, tez tan pálida como la de una muñeca de porcelana.

Llevaba un peto negro que dejaba el ombligo descubierto, en sima una camisa de hombre manga corta negra con rojo, dejando a la vista varios tatuajes en sus brazos y la marca de un gremio en morado oscuro, varias cicatrices recorrían sus brazos y piernas al igual que el estómago. Llevaba puesto unos short de mezclilla negro y unas converse del mismo color.

-Veo que sigues siendo igual de perra que siempre Envidia- Dijo la chica, su voz era como la nieve, suave, hermosa y un poco ronca, pero fría y sin emociones- ¿Qué paso? ¿Este no es el momento en que me llamas perra frente a mi cara? _Magdalena_\- El antiguo nombre de la demonio de la envidia casi salió como un ronroneo burloso de los labios de la chica- Veo que sigo causando los mismos efectos….incluso después de _muerta._

Alex miro a la muchacha con sorpresa ¿Esa chica era Lujuria?, no tenía nada de lo que la imaginaba, incluso bajo esa fachada malvada tenía un aire inocente

-Tu maldita…¡Siempre vienes a poner todo patas para arriba!- Chilló indignada Envidia, tirándose saltando para atacar a la chica, sin embargo una ráfaga de viento helada la mantuvo a raya

-Ese es mi trabajo, debido que te tienen a ti para los reclamos, Envidia- Tarareo la chica, Niffera le dio una mirada desaprobatoria y la chica se puso seria, hizo desaparecer la guadaña y cayo perfectamente en el suelo- Lo siento por la escena, Niffera-san- Dijo haciendo una reverencia

-¿Quién eres?- Esas palabras salieron antes de que pudiera controlar su lengua, la chica dirigió su mirada hacia Alex, y una sonrisa dibujo su rostro

_Al menos en la sonrisa insinuante le achunte_

-Soy Nathalia Dragneel, representante de la Lujuria y Demon Slayer- Su ojo brillo en un tono rojizo- Un placer en conocerte, Pereza, ¿o Te llamo Alex?- Por alguna razón el nombre de Alex lo dijo como un ronroneo con alta carga sexual

Alex sintió como su estómago se revolvía con la mirada que le lanzaba Nath.

-¡Elijamos su castigo de una puta vez!- Murmuro avaricia lanzándole una mirada cargada de veneno Alex y articulando con los labios cuando la peli negra no veía _"Aléjate de la princesa"_

-Acepto mi castigo cualquiera que sea- Dijo Nath con la vista perdida

-Tendrás que demostrar que eres digna de ser de nuevo un demonio- Dijo Niffera y con eso todo quedo todo en silencio, Alex sintió un poco de pena por ella, pero eso desapareció al ver su sonrisa torcida- Tendrás que pagar tus pecados…

Alex podía imaginar todo lo que pasaba por la mente de la adolescente: Miedo, arrepentimiento, dolor….

-¿Solo eso?- Dijo Nath- Vale, y yo creía que iba a ser peor-

-Tu castigo lo elegirá Envidia- Termino de dictar la sentencia Niffera, y Alex a pesar de estar a una distancia decente de la chica, sintió la tensión en su cuerpo. Envidia sonriso malvadamente, lo que extrañamente produjo que el cuerpo de la Lujuria se relajara, como si recordara quien era ella, y lo que hiciera Envidia, después se lo podía hacer pagar doblemente peor.

Alex inevitablemente le dio un repaso a sus curvas, a pesar de estar escondidas por una camisa más grande que ella (quizá incluso le quedaba a él) se notaba que tenía unas curvas hermosas

-Sácate la camisa, Perra- Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Nathalia la miro severamente, haciéndole honor a su apodo de tempano de hielo- ¿Qué te da vergüenza de que te vean sin camisa, Lujuria?- Nathalia suspiro resignada y se sacó la camisa dejando solo el peto negro, tenía muchas más cicatrices escondidas- Cinco latigazos por cada año que engañaste a la muerte, querida- Dijo Magdalena con voz dulcemente engañosa

Alex calculo mentalmente….serian 20 latigazos y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca..

Envidia empezó golpeándola fuertemente en la espalda, vio como Nath se mordía el labio fuertemente para evitar gritar, vio como la sangre brotaba de la herida y su cuerpo se tensaba por el dolor sin embargo ella se reusaba a gritar

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, donde lo único que se escuchaba era el asqueroso ruido del látigo impactar con la espalda de Nath y sus respiraciones cada vez eran más forzosas

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Ni un gritito, Lujuria?!- Exclamo con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro Envidia, todos miraban con pena a la demonio- ¡Grita! ¡Grita!- Exclamaba golpeaba cada vez más fuerte

Nath había caído por los impactos contra su espalda, sin embargo se encontraba con la cara levantada, luciendo una postura orgullosa, o bueno lo que podía

-Eh….su…fri..do….dolo…res….peores….- Dijo Nath mientras sentía los golpes en sus espaldas y sentía la sangre caliente brotaba

-¡Siente el dolor, zorra!- Gritaba Magdalena enloquecida

-Se cumplió el número, ¡Para!- Ordeno fuertemente Niffera, la chica lo obedeció gruñendo molesta.- Ahora todos….¡Largo! ¡Se terminó la reunión!- Los demonios obedecieron en silencio, incluso Envidio guardo silencio, sabía que el rey estaba molesto.- Lo siento Nathalia…no puedo ayudarte es contra la ley- Y con esto el gran dragón desapareció

-No te preocupes Niffera-san- Murmuro, después tocio sangre, trato de pararse sin embargo el dolor le era insoportable

-Cuidado- Dijo Alex mirando a la chica se acercó a ella y la ayudo a pararse-Ven hay que llevarte a curar esas heridas- Murmuro escuchando los gruñidos de dolor de Nath

-Nece….sito….ir….al….grem….io….- Murmuró la chica antes de sonreír cínicamente- Claro…..n…o….sabe…s….don…de….est..a…-Tosió un poco más- Sujeta…te….-

Alex le hizo caso mirándola confundido, apenas se sujetó de los brazos de la chica, esta despareció en una sombra rápida

* * *

**¡Holi Minna~~!**

**¡No me maten! Se que e tardado un montón en actualizar, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo, he tenido mi departamento lleno de _ratas _*Tos* *Tos* Parientes y pues le queria contar una pequeña e MUY incomoda experiencia (Aunque se que no les interesa una mierda):**

**Pues fui a comprar al negocio que queda cerca de mi casa, pues me había quedado sin chicles (Sin esa mierda no sobrevivo) y ****pues de paso, me compre un poco de comida que nos estabamos quedando sin nada en el refri,**

**Pues iba lo más bien puteando a todo Santiago por ponerse en mi camino, cuando choque con un chico de pelo rubio un poco más bajo que yo (Benditas botas con taco de 10 Cm)**

**Y bueno, al final, el chico era Thiago, uno de mis Exs, ¡¿Cuanto puede cambiar la gente en 2 semanas?! ¡2 SEMANAS!**

**Fue muy vergons, se los juro (Sone como colegiala xD) y bueno, según el tampoco me ubiera reconocido, debido que tengo mi pelo de mi color natural (Deje de teñirme, algo que habia hecho constantemente desde los 15)**

**Y Fue raro, por que yo deje de teñirme, y el ahora empezo a hacerlo, aunque debo decir que se riquizimo...pero Baah, yo soy el triple-de-mejor-;)**

**Bueno, no los aburro más, muchas gracias por los Reviews, me dan inspiración...así que si les gusto...¡Ya saben que hacer!**

**Sayonnara~~**

**¡Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	22. Cap 20: Aliados

_**Camino Hacia la Luz Capitulo 20: Aliados**_

**-Los personajes de Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime ni manga-**

* * *

Nath reapareció cayendo fuertemente en el piso del gremio, el cual estaba completamente vacío por ser de noche, Alex cayó sobre su espalda herida haciendo que la demonio gruñera de dolor

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Alex parándose rápidamente- Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería-

-¡Oh Dios!- Se escucho un grito ahogado detrás de ellos para revelar a Mirajane saliendo de la barra acercándose a la pareja- ¡Nathy-chan! ¿Qué le hiciste?- Pregunto a Alex, el cual negó con la cabeza

-Yo no le he hecho nada…Fue su castigo por lo que hizo- Murmuró tomando a la chica en brazos al estilo princesa- ¿Me puede ayudar a curar sus heridas?- Mira asintió mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la enfermería al lado de Alex.

Pereza la dejo cuidadosamente en una de las camas que se encontraban allí, poniéndola de guata para poder ver sus heridas

-Voy a tener que cortarle el pelo para poder trabajar bien- Murmuro Mira mientras se retiraba del lado de lujuria para buscar unas tijeras, la volver empezó con su trabajo- Pásame ese frasco azul que está en ese mueble- Alex obedeció llevándoselo a la maga Take Over-

-Mierda- Mascullo entre dientes Nath al sentir el líquido frio en sus heridas.

-Mamá… ¿Te falta….? ¡Oh Dios, Nath!- Grito Yanara entrando a la enfermería rápidamente al ver el cuerpo de su amiga

Alex se puso sobre protectoramente frente el cuerpo de la peli negra, sorprendiendo a Yanara

_-¡Muere sola y con el corazón roto!- _Alex dirigió la mirada al rostro de Nath, estaba desmayada, más que seguro por el dolor, su rostro se encontraba tensó

_-_Mantente alejada de la princesa- Gruñó Alex, sin embargo al ver el reflejo de arrepentimiento y preocupación en los ojos celestes de la joven, dio un paso asiéndose a un lado, dejando que Yanara corriera al lado de Natth

-Oh Dios Mio, Baka-chan…Lo siento…Lo siento….No debí decir esas cosas hirientes, pero ver que ya tenías tu muerte prácticamente planeada me puso de nervios, no quiero perder de nuevo a mi mejor amiga- Murmuró entre lágrimas mientras le tomaba la pálida mano a su amiga

-Deberías sentirlo- Hablo Alex cuando Mira salió de la enfermería pera buscar algo que comer para los dos demonios- No tienes ni idea lo que debe pasar un demonio, menos ella- Dijo mirando con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, desde un principio le habían llamado la atención a Yanara

-¿Tú quién eres?- Pregunto la chica secándose las lágrimas y mirando al demonio, él tenía un aspecto relajado, el cabello negro hasta los hombros tomado por una liga en una pequeña coleta, unos ojos verdes esmeralda que reflejaban aburrimiento y su tez un tanto bronceada

En español…Ese mijito rico estaba….mmm

-Soy Pereza, también me pueden llamar Alex Angelo- Se presentó mientras bostezaba Alex

-Yanara- Se presentó la peli verde

-Lo sé…los demonios sabemos todo- Dijo simplemente Alex antes de ver como la chica se removía entre sueños- Creo que es mejor que te retires, yo me quedare a cuidar de Nath-sama-

-No…-Se iba a negar Yanara pero ante la mirada penetrante del demonio termino aceptando-Cuidate, baka-chan- Susurro antes de darle un beso en la coronilla de la chica (esta de espaldas)

La enfermería quedo en un agradable silencio después de que las Stratuss se retiraran de allí, Alex quedo mirando fijamente a la chica esperando que ella despertara

-Mierda- Murmuró Lujuria mientras se reincorporaba lentamente- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-No te muevas muy brusco, aun no se te cierran las heridas- Dijo simplemente Alex ignorando la pregunta de su princesa

-Eh preguntado ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo pausadamente por el dolor de su espalda- Se supone que cualquier demonio tenía prohibido ayudarme- Gruñó molesta Nath, su espalda –y su orgullo- Le dolían montones

-Yo nunca obedezco ordenes, Nath-sama- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro Alex- Tengo una idea para curarle las heridas- Agrego con una sonrisa picara

-¿Cuál?- Pregunto con voz ronca Nath sin mirar el rostro del chico estaba muy ocupada tratando de levantarse sin que se le vea nada (Estaba sin peto porque se lo tuvieron que sacar para curarle las heridas)

-La saliva de demonio puede ser curativa con otros demonios- Dijo Alex pasando su mano por su cabello negro el cual se encontraba totalmente desordenado

-Demonios- Maldijo la chica al darse cuenta a lo que Pereza de refería, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la camilla- Solo apúrate- Dijo con un gruñido indignado

Izack iba entrando apurado al gremio, Yanara la había llamado que Nath estaba herida y que necesitaba alguien que la cuide –Aun no entendía por qué tenía que ser el-

Al acercarse a la enfermería escucho gruñidos, y se imaginó que era Nath tratando de escapar de la enfermería –Cuando creía conocerla, podía afirmar su odio por los hospitales, ahora no afirmaba nada que tuviera que ver con ella-

Sin embargo al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena que le rompió el corazón, aunque él no lo admitiera

Nath estaba tendida sobre su estómago sobre la camilla, se encontraba desnuda en la parte de arriba, pero la camilla le alcanzaba a tapar los pechos

Arriba de ella se encontraba a horcajadas un chico de pelo negro y tez bronceada, no le veía los ojos porque su rostro le era tapado por su pelo, tenía una pierna a cada lado de la cadera de Nath y las manos a cada lado de su cuello, le lamia sensualmente la espalda y la chica soltaba gruñidos de placer (N/A: *Le sangra la nariz* ¿E-estas s-segu-ro que d-e pl-ace-r Iza-kun?)

Ambos levantaron la mirada al sentir la presencia del mago Ice Maket, quien se encontraba congelado en la puerta

El chico tenía unos penetrantes ojos de color esmeralda, se fijó Izack

-Emmm Lo siento por interrumpir- Dijo antes de largarse rápidamente de allí

_-"Creo que Nath ya tiene un cuidador, que le ayuda en todo"-_ Pensó mientras apretaba los puños Izack

Nath dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre la almohada, no podía tener peor suerte

-Mierda- Murmuro frustrada la chica- Termina con esto de una maldita vez, por favor- Pidió la chica apretando los dientes

El chico término con su labor y las heridas de Nath ya no eran más que finas cicatrices blanquecinas en su espalda

-Gracias- Dijo Nath mientras se toqueteaba su pelo- Se siente raro tener el pelo corto de nuevo- Agrego, ahora su pelo le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros –Pero debe ser más fácil de peinar-

-Si…..

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? Cualquier otro demonio no se atrevería desafiar las órdenes de Niffera-san- Pregunto Nath fijando sus ojos bicolores en la mirada de Alex

-Porque me di cuentas de que tenemos los mismos defectos- Suspiro Alex- La humanidad

-Alex- Lo llamo la chico con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Quién dijo que recordar ser un humano es un defecto o una debilidad?- Sus ojos brillaron en la poca iluminación de la habitación- Solo hay que saber cómo usarla-

-Pues en ese caso no sé cómo usarla- Respondió suspirando y estirándose

-Yo te ayudare- Sonrió la chica, Alex se fijó que su sonrisa era de verdad, no una lasciva y le daba un toque de calidez a su rostro de guerrera- Me conviene tener un aliado en el infierno ¿Qué dices?- Estiro su mano

-Aliados- El chico acepto el apretón con gusto-¿Puedo preguntar que le paso a tu gremio?

Después de todo…no era tan malo tener una amiga ¿No?


	23. Cap 21: Hijo de Hierro y Letras

_**Camino hacia la Luz Capitulo 21: Hijo de Hierro y Letras**_

**-Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del Troll Hiro Mashima-sama!-**

* * *

_Ambos chicos miraron con nerviosismo el enorme castillo medieval frente ellos, tenía un aire tétrico y oscuro, que le causaba un poco de miedo, el cual no admitirían_

_-Llegamos- Dijo una chica de cabellos azul eléctrico que los había guiado hasta el gremio, decía que se llamaba Kath_

_Las puertas se abrieron con un chillido aterrador que le puso los pelos de punta a Naruko y a Yohana_

_Caminaron por un largo y oscuro pasillo, hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas talladas en roble_

_-Bienvenidos a Dragon Slayer, Hadas- Dijo con una sonrisa Kath, las puertas se abrieron de golpe revelando un comedor donde había gente bailando, cantando, bebiendo…Como una fiesta_

_-Sugoi- Dijo Yohana viendo con asombro el gremio_

_-Bienvenidos, espero que el lugar sea de su agrado- Dijo un chico de cabellos castaños en el escenario mirando a los dos hermanos de Fairy Tail, cargaba con una chica en su hombro de cabellos platinados_

_-¡Bájame! ¡Le diré al maestro sobre esto, Lucas Ryder!- Pataleaba la chica en la espalda del llamado Lucas_

_-IA-chan- Le llamo la atención la camarera con una sonrisa divertida viendo la escena_

_-¡Mía-san! ¡Ayúdeme!- Pidió ayuda la chica desde la espalda de Lucas_

_-Bueno, dejando de lado el griterío de IA, En nombre del Maestro, el cual por culpa del consejo no puede estar presente, ¡Que comience la fiesta!- Sonrió el chico castaño, y el gremio se llenó de vitoreos_

_-Ustedes malditos imbéciles ¡Alguien que me ayude!- Grito la chica ya un poco más que molesta _

_-Gomene, IA-sempai- Sonrió una chica peli rosa con nerviosismo- Pero no creo que sea conveniente que nos meta a nosotros- _

_-Traidores….- Murmuró antes de desaparecer en una sombra y reaparecer arriba del bar, sentada de piernas cruzadas_

_**-Pudo hacer eso desde un principio-**__ Pensaron los dos mientras una gotita de sudor les caia en la sien_

_-Yo soy IA Zafiro, segunda al mando- Sonrió cínicamente la chica mientras sus ojos brillaban- Él es mi compañero de equipo Lucas Ryder, hijo del maestro Josse- El chico que les había dado la bienvenida anteriormente les saludo_

Apretó los puños fuertemente ¿Cómo lo había engañado? Él se consideraba el mejor amigo de la demonio, o al menos eso era hace 4 años….Sin embargo….

_-Kuzo….- Susurro la muchacha al verse rodeada de sombras_

_-Chicos, manténganse detrás de nosotros, y en caso de…- Empezó a hablar Lucas sin embargo se vio interrumpido por la segunda al mando_

_-Déjalos, Lucas, Ataquen directo a la cabeza de las sombras para que no se regeneren- Explico la cazadora, sus ojos empezaron a brillar con un tono rojizo-Ustedes encárguense de las sombras…..Yo me encargare de los dos demonios enseguida_

_-Pero IA-chan es mucho…- Sin embargo la queja de Yohana se vio interrumpida por el ataque de un tentáculo que iba directo hacia ellos_

_-No desobedezcan mis órdenes, hada- Escupió con veneno, sus ojos se habían oscurecido y las expresiones de su rostro endurecido quitándole ese aire de niña mimada_

_-En estos momentos es inútil replicar contra ella, Yohana-san, solo queda obedecer- Dijo Lucas, mientas sacaba su arco de luz para atacar_

_Rápidamente ellos acabaron con las sombras, sin embargo ella no había hecho un contra el demonio, ni este contra ella_

_-¿Qué planea...?- Pregunto Naruko, mientras los tres jóvenes miraban a la convocadora_

_-Shhh…Vas a ver como mata una verdadera asesina- Dijo sonriendo Lucas, como si supiera lo que planeaba su compañera_

_De repente el aire se tornó tenso alrededor de IA y se empezó a arremolinar una sonrisa fría nació de los labios de IA _

_-¡Espada de la Lujuria! ¡Knight! ¡Te necesito!- Conjuro IA y saco una gran espada del suelo_

Le había dado una pista que él había ignorado totalmente….

-Naru-kun- Escucho la voz de Bastián llamarlo, Naruko se dio vuelta en la cama para ver el torso desnudo de su novio

-¿Qué sucede, Bast?- Pregunto Naruko levantando la mirada hacia el rostro adormilado de Bastián

-Yo tampoco reconocí a Nath y eso que fui su sombra….así que no te sientas mal- Lo animo Bastián estirando su brazo para pasarlo por la cintura desnuda de Naruko

-Si pero….- La réplica del peli azul fue interrumpida por los labios ansiosos de su novio, después de unos minutos ambos se separaron jadeantes

-Perdón pero es que esos labios me vuelven locos cuando reclaman- Dijo sonriendo gatunamente Bastián- Oye…¿No te crees que Gajeel-san me matara si me ve aquí en la cama desnudo junto con su hijo?...Oh peor aún…Levy-san….-Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del peli celeste al pensar en su suegra, provocando que Naruko riera y besara los labios en un piquito fugas

-Dios te ves adorable cuando te asustas por mí mamá- Al ver el puchero adorable del oji celeste (Bastián) rio aún más fuerte- Mis padres no están, fueron a cenar así que no tienes de que preocuparte-

-Tu madre es aterradora…Aun me acuerdo la mirada que me mando cuando le dijimos que estábamos saliendo….Mostraban todas las maneras de asesinarme lenta y dolorosamente en caso que te hiciera daño-

-Oh Dios- Exclamo Naruko riendo más a no poder Bastián se perdió en las expresiones de su novio- Mi madre no es tan aterradora…y en cualquier caso tiene que tener carácter para mantener a raya a papá- Sonrió Naruko apoyándose en el pecho de Bastián y cerrando los ojos

-Si tu madre es genialmente aterradora- Bastián sintió como el cuerpo de su novio vibraba contra su pecho al reírse- No sé cómo una mujer tan bajita puede controlar tan bien a semejante mastodonte-

-¡Oye que hablas de mi padre!-Se quejó Naruko, esta vez fue el turno de Bastián de reírse

-Eres adorable, Naru-kun- Dijo de repente Bast- Ser la sombra de Nath-sama y conocerte fue lo mejor que me a sucedido-Le beso la coronilla en un acto de cariño haciendo que Naruko se sonroje hasta las orejas

-Gracias por todo….Bastián-

* * *

**¡Holi Minna-san!**

**Bueno quizás actualice todos los fines de semana QUIZÁS, bueno no e tenido mucho tiempo, de hecho estoy casi seguro que me va a dar un ataque de nervios entre tantas cosas xC y bueno...Ni siquiera e tenido tiempo para responder los Review, se los juro es terrible**

**Así que a lo mejor los capitulos van a ser un poco cortos, pero voy a ser lo posible**

**También**** estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, que creo que lo voy a subir cuando termine con Camino Hacia la Luz o un poco antes, no se todavia, es de suspence :D**

**Y Muchas gracias a Tsukiyo-san (Satsuki y Mizuki)**** y a Ai-chan por apoyarme siempre con sus fabulosos comentarios, ¡Ustedes y mis lectores son mi inspiración!**

**Sayonnara~~**

**¡Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	24. Cap 22: El Pacto y Sueños del Infierno

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 22: El Pacto y Sueños del Infierno**_

**Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime y/o Manga-**

* * *

Nath suspiro cansada mientras se quedaba mirando el techo, sus heridas ya habían curado gracias a la saliva de Alex y este recién se había marchado –Bueno, técnicamente lo había echado de la enfermería-

_**-Debe estar furioso contigo….ósea...¡Te encontró con otro chico lamiéndote la espalda! ¡Eso está mal en muchos sentidos, Nath!-**_ Le reclamo la loba, Nath suspiro pesadamente, hace mucho rato que no jodian

_-Solo me estaba sanando las heridas…Tampoco es como que tuvimos sexo duro en la enfermería- _Se excusó Nath con un sonrojo en sus mejillas recordando la lengua de Alex recorrer su espalda

_**-No es como sí el mago de hielo supiera, Nath- **_Hablo Tenshi, Nath negó con la cabeza

-_Solo me odia más, eso no le hace daño a nadie-_ y con esa respuesta sus voces callaron

Nath cerró los ojos, estaba emocionalmente cansada y sentía su cuerpo como un saco de plomo, algo que era normal después de liberar toda su magia después de tanto tiempo

Su respiración era lenta y pausada sin embargo aún no se dormía

-Puedes salir ya, Zeref- Dijo la chica sin abrir los ojos, de las sombras salió el mago oscuro más famoso de la historia de Fiore

-Gomene…Nath-chan….No era mi intención causarte tanto daño…-Murmuro Zeref, Nath abrió los ojos, se veían cansados y opacos

-No es tu culpa, Zeref….Ambos estamos destinados a esta mierda- Murmuro Nath

-¿Me puedo tender a tu lado?- Pregunto Zeref, Nath como respuesta se corrió dándole espacio en la camilla- ¿Te gusta Izack-san?- Pregunto viendo de reojo como la demonio se tensó a su lado

-Si….¿Tu amabas a Mavis-san?- Pregunto Nath, siempre había tenido esa duda en su cabeza

-Si…La amaba mucho…Pero todo lo que está cerca de mi muere…- Dijo melancólicamente Zeref, Nath estiro un poco su pálida mano y tomo la de Zeref con la suya

-¿Sabes algo Zeref? Le vamos a dar una patada por el culo al destino- Dijo sonriendo tristemente, Zeref dirigió su negra mirada a la de Nath

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto sorprendido ante la decidida mirada de la demonio

-Las musas dicen que moriremos enterrados en tristezas y lastimaremos a los que más queremos, sin embargo nosotros moriremos con una sonrisa en el rostro…tú vas a ir al lado de Mavis-san y yo…protegiendo a los que amo- Sonrió verdaderamente Nath mostrando sus blancos colmillos, Zeref le devolvió la sonrisa

-Ambos moriremos luchando por lo que queremos- Agrego Zeref

-Y no dejaremos que ellos vean nuestra muerte- Termino Nath, Zeref y ella se apretaron las manos y la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en los ojos de Zeref y Nath

Nath y Zeref se hicieron una herida en sus dedos con sus colmillos dejando que brotara un poco de sangre negra, ambos juntaron sus dedos dejando que sus sangres se mezclaran

-Es una promesa…-Dijeron los dos al unísono para terminar con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus rostros- que haremos lo posible por mantener-

-Lo siento Nath…No sé cuánto tiempo me queda, será mejor que me largue- dijo levantándose del lado de la demonio, son embargo Nath tomo la punta de la capa evitando que se marche

-Recuerda Zeref…En nuestra última lucha no habrá espectadores…Excepto mis hermanos- dijo seriamente, Zeref asintió antes de regalarle una sonrisa ladina

-No queremos que nos vean luchar a muerte Nath- Dijo antes de desaparecer entres las sombras, Nath suspiro y miro el techo

-Todo esto es un lio..¿eh?...-Murmuro antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo

_-¡Haré lo que sea para que me odie Alex!- Gritó Nath tomando el cuello de la camisa de Alex, el demonio se la pereza se veía nervioso por el arranque de ira de Nath_

_-Ara Ara….Vio a Alex-kun lamiéndote la espalda…¿No crees que eso es suficiente?- Pregunto una voz desde un espejo…era Tenshi_

_-No lo creo, ese chico ama demasiado a Nath para dejarla así como así- Respondió la loba que estaba a los pies del espejo_

_-Una cosa es amor y la otra es ser estúpido, loba- Replico el reflejo del espejo, Nath soltó a Alex dejando respirar al otro pobre idiota_

_-Estoy de acuerdo con la Loba en esta ocasión, sea estupidez o amor, Izack no dejara ir a Nath tan fácilmente a una muerte segura- Respondió Alex mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente al espejo_

_-¿Y si no se entera?- Pregunto Nath de repente, ante la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros se dignó a seguir su explicación- ¿Y si me voy sin que nadie se dé cuenta? Los únicos que permitiría que me siguieran hasta allí serian a Lucas y a Alex- _

_-¡Oye! ¿Y nosotras qué?- Preguntaron ofendidas la loba y Tenshi_

_-Ustedes son parte de mi mente…¡Van donde yo vaya par de estúpidas!- Se quejó molesta la demonio_

_-Ustedes son únicas- Murmuro Alex mirando con ternura a las tres mujeres, Nath frunció el ceño y le pego en la cabeza_

_-No digas eso tan de repente, baka- Murmuro Nath, mirando hacia otro lado para que no se le notara el sonrojo que había en sus mejillas haciendo que Alex soltara una risotada_

_-Es una pena que pienses en morir tan pronto….Porque si no fuera por eso…creo que me podría enamorar….-Pensó Alex mirando como la chica tenia las mejillas de un color rojo que destacaba en su color de piel_

_-Alex…¿En qué piensas?- Pregunto la chica mirándolo con curiosidad al verlo con la mirada fija en ella_

_-En nada, Nath-sama, nada de que sea un problema para ti- Dijo con una sonrisa y pasaba los brazos por los hombros de la demonio_

_-Mi deber es preocuparme por ti Alex- Murmuro la chica._

* * *

_-¡Nath-sama! ¡Muévete!- Grito Alex viendo como su princesa iba a ser asesinada_

_Nath lo miro con ojos opacos y muertos algo que le rompió el corazón a Alex, su sonrisa era cansada y rota, su rostro pálido ahora se encontraba bañado de sangre y barro, su ropa estaba desgarrada y la sangre de múltiples heridas que tenían la manchaba._

_-Lo siento Alex….Soy una pésima persona….Les prometí que haría lo que pudiera por sobrevivir…Pero no puedo- Lagrimas estaban cayendo por las mejillas de Lujuria- Por favor….Cuídalos..Por Mí…._

_-¡No te atrev….!- No alcanzo a terminar el reclamo cuando vio como Nath junto con Zeref caían al piso, A Zeref le habían enterrado a Knight justo en el corazón mientras que Nath tenía una profunda herida en el estomago_

_Ambos cuerpos estaban inertes en el suelo, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro a pesar de las lágrimas_

_**-Cuida de Azrael por mí….El necesita de alguien para brillar…Estoy segura que te aceptara como contratista-**_

Alex abrió los ojos sudando, miro por todas partes para encontrarse en el bosque.

Recordó todo lo sucedido y pensó en su princesa….

_-Tengo que salvarla-_ Pensó con la mirada oscurecida


	25. Cap 23: El Hielo se Calienta

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 23: El Hielo se Calienta**_

**-Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime y/o Manga**

* * *

El mago de hielo miro con el ceño fruncido al espejo…Había cambiado mucho desde los quince años, había madurado y no solo se notaba físicamente, también lo había hecho psicológicamente.

Miró la serpiente tatuada en su brazo, desde que Nath murió que estaba allí, recordándole sus sentimientos por ella…

Recordándole que él le _pertenecía_

Se metió a su cama cansado, ni si quiera se molestó en echar para atrás las tapas, simplemente cayó como un saco de plomo arriba de su cama

* * *

_Apareció en el lugar donde tuvo muchos encuentros clandestinos con su perdición, pensó que habían terminado hace tiempo, y que solo estaba aquí para terminar el ciclo negro de su vida_

_Pero la vio_

_Su pelo bicolor estaba suelto y no le llegaba más allá de los hombros, como lo llevaba cuando solo era Nathalia Dragneel Heartfilia_

_Se encontraba de espalda al chico desnudista, dejándole ver claramente recientes cicatrices _

_-¿Qué haces aquí, mago de hielo?- Pregunto la chica, sin darse vuelta para mirarlo_

_-Eso quisiera saber yo…¿Tú no me llamaste?- Pregunto Izack levantando la ceja en gesto burlón, Nath suspiro y negó _

_-¿Por qué te querría yo aquí?- Le devolvió la pregunta en un tono venenoso que ha Izack le puso los pelos de la nuca de punta_

_-No lo sé- Respondió simplemente el mago ignorando el escalofrió que le dio- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?- Le pregunto, la chica se dio vuelta, por primera vez mirándolo frente a frente_

_-No lo sé- Respondió secamente mientras se convertía en una sombra y reaparecía con la blusa puesta arriba de una rama- Cada vez que duermo…Aparezco aquí…Es como mi propia dimensión que cree cuando morí- _

_-No digas morir, Puta mentirosa- Gruñó Izack mientras esperaba que la chica bajara de un árbol y que ella quedara a sus espaldas_

_-¿Mentirosa, dices Mago de Hielo?- Susurro con una voz cargada de sensualidad- Tu mismo me viste morir, enterrarme la daga en el pecho…No existe Nathalia Dragneel…Lo que queda es El Demonio de la Lujuria- Dijo pasando su lengua por el cuello de Izack- Morí y renací como IA Zafiro…_

_-B-basta- Susurró nervioso el Izack y se alejó de Nath en un rápido movimiento, provocando que una risa ronca y seca_

_-Vamos que pasa Izack….¿Te da miedo caer ante la seducción?- _

_Izack se sentía hipnotizado por la suave voz de la demonio y juraba que estaba haciendo calor allí_

_-No, Nath- Dijo con una fuerza que no sabía de donde la había sacado_

_-Vamos….ambos sabemos que lo deseas- No sabía en que momento había aparecido detrás de su espalda_

_Nath paso los brazos alrededor del delgado torso de Izack y paso sus manos por debajo de su camisa, acariciando suavemente su tableta_

_-No sabes lo que te he querido hacer….Te he imaginado en mi cama…amarrado, pasando mi lengua por lugares donde nadie lo había hecho antes- Izack se sorprendió, nunca había imaginado a Nath de esa forma tan Lujuriosa_

_Y allí entendió, no era Nath, si no su forma demonio_

_Ella era la lujuria en persona_

_Justo en el momento en que la demonio estaba bajando sus manos hasta sus bóxer sintió como algo lo tironeaba, obligándolo a despertarse_

_-Lastima- Musito Nath mientras se separaba de él, sin embargo al pestañar se dio cuenta que no era Nath la que estaba frente a él si no una mujer baja de cabello morado y ojos rojos- Hubiésemos pasado un buen momento juntos…_

_Y después todo se volvió borroso_

* * *

Al abrir los ojos vio a Nath montada arriba de él, su ojo negro brillaba con una furia asesina que nunca había visto antes, Nath al ver que él habría pregunto con una voz gélida

-¿Qué te hizo?- Acerco su nariz al cuello de Izack y al ver que tenía su aroma mezclado con la otra apretó con los puños- ¡Esa maldita hija de puta!- Se levantó bruscamente, su brazo estaba rodeado de sombras

-Eras tú- Musito Izack aun perdido, con esa frase la temperatura de la habitación se enfrió

-Ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo ¿Entendiste?- Pregunto Nath mientras dirigió su mirada hacia Izack

-¿Quién era ella?- Pregunto Izack

-Es Envidia….Digamos que la muy puta me odia- Murmuro esto último con una sonrisa fría- ¿No te hizo nada verdad?- Pregunto un poco preocupada pero lo escondió muy bien

-Si no fuera que me despertaste, me viola, solo eso- Dijo con sarcasmo, Nath se tensó y apretó con más fuerza sus puños

-Maldita sea…¡No debí haberte dejado sin protección!- Se reprendió a sí misma, se acercó y olfateo a Izack- Maldición…- Cae al suelo de bruces, respirando pesadamente- Ocupe demasiada magia

-Nath- Izack se acercó preocupado al lado de la pelinegra la cual estaba hirviendo en fiebre- Maldición pero ¿Qué te has hecho?- Pregunto mientras la levantaba

No se dieron cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros, ambos juntaron sus miradas e Izack quedó congelado ante el sentimiento que brillaba en el ojo negro y profundo de Nath

_Amor_

Y sin más demora Izack junto sus desesperados labios con los de la diablesa, sacándole un gruñido de protesta pero rápidamente le siguió el ritmo

Nath, como instinto empujo a Izack sobre la cama sin dejarlo de besar, ella cayó sobre el adolescente con una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas, ambos jóvenes apenas se separaban para respirar

-No debiéramos estar haciendo esto- Murmuro Izack contra los labios de Nath, la chica aun sin separarse de los labios del joven sonrió ladinamente

-Ambos sabemos que lo deseas…- Lo beso con ardor, con pasión- Y quizás sea el único momento que tengamos de apagar nuestras pasiones- Con esas palabras Izack ya nos e hizo de rogar más

Le rasgo con brutalidad la remera de Nath, sin ni siquiera escuchar su gruñido de protesta, Izack le facilito la tarea a la Demonio porque en un momento de la conversación su camisa había desaparecido

-No sabes lo que he querido hacerte….-Susurro con lujuria Nath, su ojo negro brillaba con sentimientos que el mago de hielo no podía leer

-Pues ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo- Respondió Izack con la voz ronca por la excitación

Nath ante esa invitación sugerente bajo a sus abdominales lamiéndolos, saboreándolos, Izack la tomo del pelo y la obligo a subir de nuevo a sus labios

-Amo el sabor de tu boca- Susurro Izack, Nath lo calló con un furioso beso

-No me importa que me digas palabras de amor, Izack….el amor termina siempre muriendo- Dijo seca, no dejo responder a Izack debido que bajo sus labios al botón del pantalón del muchacho y con un brusco mordisco lo saco

-Se nota que eres una experta, _Nath-_ Dijo Izack, Nath sonrió peligrosamente, sin embargo Izack pudo percibir el dolor en ella

-No esperabas que la demonio de la lujuria fuera virgen ¿Verdad?- Susurro Nath en su oído

* * *

**Holiii Minna-san!**

**pues estoy aqui de pasadita a dejarles un nuevo capitulo de Camino Hacia La Luz debido a que no he tenido mucho tiempo**

**Y pues no queria escribir Lemmon asi que le dejo la escena a su imaginación . xD**

**Mmm Muchas gracias por todos los Review y lamento no poder responderlos, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo por culpa de la universidad (debieran quemar esa carcel)**

**y eso, no tengo mucho que decir así que Byeee**

**Sayonnara~~**

**Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	26. Cap 24: Palabras Claves

_**Camino Hacia La Luz Capitulo 24: Las Palabras Claves**_

**Los personajes ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el maga y/o anime-**

* * *

Nath abrió los ojos cansada para encontrarse con un cuerpo frío acostado a su lado, trato de tranquilizar su respiración al acordarse de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Todas sus emociones estaban acumuladas en su estómago, dándoles ganas de vomitar, pero trago fuertemente para hacerlo pasar

_**-Demonios….¡Ahora si que nos hemos metido en un buen lío!- **_Grito Tenshi un tanto nerviosa, pero excitada a la vez

_**-¿Qué mierda estabas pensando Nathalia Dragneel?- **_La regaño la loba, Nath cerró los ojos, evitando que las lágrimas se derramen

-_Era una puñetera despedida, Idiotas-_ Dijo con voz calmada Nath que hizo callar a las dos voces de su interior

_**-¿Cómo que despedida, Dragneel**__**?- **_Pregunto tensa Tenshi, temiéndose la respuesta de lujuria

_-Saben muy bien que después de esto todo se ira a la mierda, no podemos estar juntos- _Respondió Nath, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz

-Superaremos esto, Nath- Susurro Izack, dándose vuelta para quedar contra la espalda de Nath, paso suavemente el brazo por su delgada cintura y acomodo su cabeza en la curva de su cuello

-¿Qu-qué?- Murmuro sobresaltada Nath, estaba segura que no había hablado en voz alta, entonces ¿Qué sabia ese zopenco?- ¿Qué sabes?

-Tenemos una conexión mental ¿Lo olvidas?- Besó el cuello de Nath, haciendo que la peli negra se estremeciera de placer

_**-Ayer con todo lo que hicieron, bajaste las defensas-**_ Murmuro preocupada Loba, Nath se quería dar de cabezazos, aún más cuando escucho la risa burlona de Tenshi

-Haré lo que sea por mantenerme a tu lado Nath…Con mayor razón después de lo que me dijiste ayer- Sonrió ladinamente

El corazón de Nath se aceleró no podía creer que en ese momento de pasión se le había salido por accidente. Ella aprendió con los años, que para el demonio de la lujuria el sexo es solo placer, nada de sentimientos no podía permitirse llorar por cada vez que amanecía en la cama de algún desconocido, ambos sin ropas, y ella adolorida en _cierta parte_, sin embargo era peor para la otra persona, porque ella al tener sexo se alimentaba de la energía vital de esa persona….Entonces si ella había aprendido tan bien a dejar los sentimientos de lado….

_¿Por qué se encontraba en la cama de Izack Fullbuster con el corazón que supuestamente no tenia latiendo a mil creyendo en falsas promesas?_

Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo Izack, dándole falsas promesas, ella no se podía mantener a su lado, ella tenía que marcharse y terminar con el Infierno que empezó hace millones de años

_Morir luchando contra Zeref_

-Izack…yo….-Izack la calló con un tierno pero demandante beso, dejando a Nath perpleja, pero lentamente le devolvió el beso con la misma ternura y delicadeza- Tengo miedo Izack- Murmuro una vez que se separaron- Tengo miedo de hacerte daño….El destino dice que yo no voy a sobrevivir, que tengo que morir para terminar con la maldición de Zeref…¡No quiero que sufras otra vez por mí!- Lágrimas caían por el rostro de Nath libremente, sorprendiendo a ambos

-Nath todos tenemos que sufrir alguna vez- Susurro Izack acariciando la mejilla de la chica con ternura y secándole las lágrimas- Yo prefiero sufrir por haberlo intentarlo y haberte perdido, que perderte sin ni siquiera haberlo intentado- Los ojos de Nath brillaron con amor, haciendo que el corazón de Izack se derritieran de ternura- Es mejor aprovechar los momentos que tenemos juntos, en vez terminar fingiendo que nos odiamos

-Izack…- Se tiro a los brazos de Izack, en redando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e Izack puso los suyos en la delgada cintura de la diablesa

_**-*Snif* Snif*- **_ Se escuchó en la mente de Nath

_**-Tenshi…..¿estas llorando?-**_ Pregunto la loba al borde de la risa, al ver a la parte demonio con una caja de pañuelos secándose las lagrimas

_**-¡Claro que no! ¡Soy la demonio más cruel que existe!-**_ Reclamó Tenshi con la voz rota- _**-Pero es que…..¡Son tan monos juntos!...¡Waaaaa!**_\- Sinceramente, Tenshi con tanto alarido le estaba produciendo un dolor de cabeza a Nath, quien no se quería soltar de Izack, por miedo a hundirse

* * *

_**Mientras tanto detrás de la puerta….**_

-Definitivamente Izack se olvidó de que estábamos en casa- Murmuro Gray mientras veía la escena detrás de la puerta, Juvia tenia corazones en los ojos y estaba que se derretía de la ternura

-¡Waaa!...¡Que lindura! ¡Gracias por llamarme Juvia-chan!- Exclamo Lucy mientras abrazaba a Juvia

-Voy a matarlo por tocar a mi niña- Exclamo Natsu con un aura peor de la de Erza, pero paro al ser golpeado por la cartera de su esposa

-Ni te atrevas, Natsu Dragneel- Exclamo Lucy mientras amenazaba a Natsu con su cartera- ¡Son tan lindos juntos!...¡Vamos a ser familia, Juvia-chan!- Exclamo volviendo a abrazar a la mujer de la lluvia

-Dios…Estas mujeres están locas- Murmuro Natsu mientras se sobaba la cabeza en la cual se le había formado un chichón

-Sí y de paso nosotros estamos locos por amarlas, Cabeza de flama- Dijo Gray mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Natsu

-¿A quién llamas cabeza de flama, Calzoncillo-man?- Y así empezó una pelea típica entre Gray y Natsu, mientras Juvia y Lucy soñaban con la futura boda de sus hijos

* * *

_**Volviendo con Nath e Izack**_

-Me pregunto si nuestros padres saben que sabemos que están detrás de la puerta- Susurro Izack con una sonrisa en el oído de Nath, logrando que la chica soltara unas risitas

-No son muy discretos que digamos, especialmente por nuestros padres-Susurro de vuelta Nath mientras se separaba de Izack y le regalaba una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre y lo volvió a abrazar- Nunca pensé que mi corazón pudiera latir tan contento- Susurro la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas, dándole un aspecto tierno y dulce a la guerrera despiadada

-Eso pasas cuando conoces el amor, mi querida Nath….- Le beso una mejilla, haciendo que el color aumentara en ella

* * *

_**En algún otro lugar**_

_**-¡Sabemos que es peligroso que la demonio se enamore!-**_ Gritó la loba golpeando con sus patas delantera el suelo

_**-Loba….Él amor puede tanto debilitarla como fortalecerla, no dudes de la Nath…..ambas sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer para proteger a los que ama-**_ Respondió tranquilamente el clon de Nath sentado arriba de un piano

_**-Esperemos que ese humano haga efectos positivos, aunque que Nath sienta es un poco peligroso-**_ Dijo un poco más tranquila el animal_**-¿Qué haremos con el demonio de la Pereza?**_

_**-Es problema de él enamorarse de alguien el cual su corazón tiene dueño, no de nosotras, mientras Nath no sea consiente todo está bien-**_ Tenshi suspiro pesadamente, la vida amorosa de esta chica le traía muchos problemas

_Porque las palabras que pronuncio Nath esa noche era mejor que quedaran en silencio_

_Porque ese sentimiento le traería demasiados problemas a todos_

_Maldita sea el amor_

* * *

**¡Holi Minna-san!**

***Se esconde detrás de una roca* Oh Dioses no saben lo horrible que me siento, pero he estado con un bloqueo de escritora horrible, ademas de que no he tenido tiempo ni para teñirme el pelo u.u**

**Debido a que me estoy mudando NUEVAMENTE y entre eso y la universidad me ha dejado seca**

**Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no saben lo horrible que me siento al a verlos dejado sin capitulo, se que me merezco un castigo horrible**

**¡Pero al fin subi algo!**

**Juess a lo mejor, no es nada seguro subo otro capitulo mañana, y olvidense que podré subir algo entre semanas.**

**Gracias por leer**

**¡Los amo!**

**Sayonnara**

**Nathy-chan Fuera!**


	27. Cap 25: Pesadillas

_**Camino hacia la Luz Capitulo 25: Pesadillas**_

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto los que no aparecen en el anime y/o manga**

* * *

_-¡No seas idiota!- Grito Nath con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, se encontraba tirada en el suelo con heridas graves- ¡Tú aun puedes vivir! ¡No te sacrifiques por algo que ya está perdido!- La desesperación en la voz de Nath era casi tangible_

_-No….Nath….-Dijo levantándose lentamente, tenía varias heridas, pero se encontraba en mejor estado- Ice Black….-Varias círculos mágicos de un color negro azulado se formaron alrededor de Izack, haciendo que Nath apretara los dientes, frustrada_

_Nath miro por todas partes con desesperación, buscando alguna opción para terminar con todo esto, sabía que no tenía que meterlo en su lucha, pero ella se dejó llevar por falsas esperanzas, se dejó llevar por los sentimientos. Apretó los puños enterrándose las garras en sus manos. De repente se le ocurrió una idea para mantenerlo a salvo…era arriesgado, pero era la única opción que tenia, sabía que no iba a perdonarla pero era lo mejor….no lo volvería a ver pero era lo mejor_

_-¡Lo siento Izack!- Grito lo más fuerte que pudo, las lágrimas no cesaban lo que provocaba que Nath tuviera la voz un poco ronca, le regalo una sonrisa rota-…..No debí meterte en esto…-Suspiro pesadamente y cerró los ojos- Ice Black….¡Chains!- Cadenas de hielo negro envolvieron las muñecas de Izack, impidiendo que el chico continuara el conjuro. Él le dedico una mirada asesina a Nath, y justo cuando iba a replicar Nath le tapó la boca y ojos con unas sombras- Si dejo que sigas tratando de pararme, nos vamos a arrepentir todos…Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto- Sonrió tiernamente- ¡Romper sello!- _

_Sus alas negras y majestuosas salieron de su espalda, sus colmillos se alargaron y sus garras aparecieron_

_-¿Creías que dejarías que le hicieras daño, Zeref?- Gruñó Nath, sus ojos bicolores brillaron con furia- Nosotros quedamos en que no lucharemos en frente de ellos_

* * *

Nath despertó desesperada, sabía lo que significaba ese sueño…

No se debía confiar

-Nathalia- Le susurro Izack al sentir el cuerpo de la demonio temblar a su lado- Tranquila Ángel, ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo un poco más preocupado, nunca había visto a la chica tan desesperada

-No, no, ¡Izack!- Grito Nath escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Izack- Zeref….Sabe de ti…no, no…¡Iza!- La chica levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de su chico

-Ángel, tranquila, estoy a tu lado y ni siquiera Zeref nos separara de nuevo- Dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello negro y rojo de la demonio

-No quiero que te pase nada Izack

* * *

_-¡No seas idiota!- Gritó Alex mientras tomaba las manos de la demonio, la cual se encontraba gravemente herida, vio su hombro, parecía que en cualquier momento se desprendería del cuerpo de Nath, Alex aguanto las ganas de vomitar- Tienes que sobrevivir por el humano, por tu familia y amigos, ya soportaron verte morir una vez, ¿Crees que lo lograran una segunda vez?- Apretó los dientes, se sentía tan impotente sin poder salvar a la Demon Slayer-¡Tienes que sobrevivir por mí!_

_Los ojos de Nath estaban opacos muertos, sin embargo una pequeña y verdadera sonrisa adornaba su pálido y sucio rostro dándole el aspecto de una pequeña muñeca rota_

_Una muñeca que jamás volvería a jugar_

_-No te sientas mal, Pereza, Ya cumplí con mi misión- Dijo con un hilo de voz, dulce y maternal- Yo no estaba destina a ser salvada, si o si tenía que morir- Suspiro temblorosamente, se notaba que estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo para hablar- Sé que tengo que luchar pero…. Hace tanto frío- Los ojos de Nath se estaban cristalizando- Los amo chicos….fue un placer tener una familia tan bella…- Con esto las manos de Nath perdieron todo el poco calor que tenían, dejándolas caer inertes._

_-Nath…¡Nath! ¡Maldición! ¡Lujuria despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!- Grito desesperado sacudiendo el cuerpo frío de Nath, sin embargo la chica tenía los ojos mirando perdidamente al vacío_

_Pereza la dejo cuidadosamente en el suelo cerrándole los ahora ojos color oliva de Nath, los cerraba_

_Y sabía que ella no los volvería a abrir._

_El chico escondió el rostro en el estómago para llorar y gritar_

_¡¿Por qué la vida era tan malditamente injusta?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que morir ella y no él?!_

_¡Maldita sea! Se mordió fuertemente el labio, dejando que un hilo de sangre callera por este_

_Nath…Su hermosa demonio….._

Abrió los ojos y sentía como su ausente corazón latía desesperado para escapar de su pecho

Suspiro y se pasó la mano por su desordenado cabello, tratando de calmarse

_-Mierda…..-_

* * *

_**-Esta no es una buena señal**_**\- **Susurro Tenshi preocupada mientras miraba a través de un viejo caldero, el animal a su lado asintió

_**-Por el lado que veamos, hay un final triste ¿Cómo puede ser que esta chica no pueda vivir en paz?- **_ Gruñó enojada la loba mientras se alejaba del caldero

_**-No debió abrir la boca, ¡¿Por qué mierda no sé quedo callada?!- **_Grito con frustración-_** ¡Mejor aún! ¡¿Por qué no Nath e Izack tienen una historia de amor tranquila?!-**_

_**-De todas las maneras que Nath muere es protegiendo al chico, y en todas logrará matar a Zeref, eso ya es algo-**_ Dijo más calmada la loba sentándose en el suelo de la negra habitación

_**-Sabemos muy bien que no debemos confiarnos, en el destino siempre se van tejiendo nuevos lazos según la decisión que tome-**_ Tenshi se notaba demasiado tensa al igual que la loba


	28. Capitulo 26

_**Camino Hacia la Luz Capitulo 26: Consejos de un Padre (Viento y Metal)**_

**-Los personajes de Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen –Excepto los que no aparecen en el anime ni manga-**

Yohana golpeaba con enojo el saco de boxeo con su brazo convertido en una viga de metal, cualquiera que la viera en ese momento pensaría que el saco de arena se rompería en cualquier momento…

Y así fue

-¿Qué te a echo el pobre saco?- Pregunto una voz sancarrona, haciendo que Yohana suspirara pesadamente y dirigió su rojiza mirada hacia su padre

-No me jodas ahora papá, no ando de humor- Gajeel se puso serio al escuchar la molesta replica de su hija, ya se estaba hartando de ver a Yohana sufriendo por amor

-¿Por qué no se lo dices de una maldita vez?- Gruño Gajeel, esa niña había sacado el mismo carácter de mierda que él, lastimosamente también saco la inseguridad amorosa de Levy

-¿Y arruinar la hermosa amistad que tenemos?- Dijo Yohana sarcástica- Ni de joda, además si me rechaza sería demasiado vergonzoso e incómodo, después de todo es mi compañero de equipo-

-Lo mismo decía yo de tu madre y míranos ahora- Replico molesto- Además si de verdad te ve como una amiga, no se va alejar de tu lado porque no corresponda tus sentimientos-

-¿Quién dijo que él sería el que se alejara?- Suspiro Yohana mientras se pasaba las manos por su negra melena en un gesto de imponencia- No soportaría que me rechazara, sería un golpe demasiado duro para mi orgullo-

-Solo buscas una excusa, cobarde- Se burló Gajeel de su hija, sabía que si la pinchaba ella reaccionaria- ¿Qué sabes si no lo has intentado? Solo te ocultas porque no eres capaz de decírselo-

-¡Si soy capaz de decírselo si se me antoja la puta gana! Pero no se me antoja así que….- Susurro un poco avergonzada Yohana mirando hacia otro lado

-Ve y díselo a gritos, Yohana….Sé que es lo que quieres- Sonrió Gajeel acercándose y desordenándole sus cabellos a su hija

-¿De cuándo eres un buen consejero amoroso?- Le pregunto con burla Yohana arreglándose el pelo

-No tientes el momento, Yoha-chan, y ve hacer lo que tienes que hacer- Su hija asintió y salió corriendo a buscar al demonio de la avaricia

-Eres un buen padre, Gaj- Dijo su esposa que había estado viendo la escena desde atrás- Ya era hora de que Yohana abriera los ojos-

Gajeel se acercó a su esposa, se agacho y la beso con amor y ternura

-Cállate enana- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa al separarse de su esposa

Yoahna corría con todas sus ganas buscando al chico de pelo rojizo, su padre tenía razón, tenía que terminar con esto de una vez…

-¡Dante!- Grito la chica al ubicar su cabello desordenado entre la multitud en la plaza, sin embargo él no la escucho

A lo lejos vio la fuente y se le ocurrió una idea

_-Eso debe ser suficiente- _Pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras corría hacia la fuente de un salto se subió a la orilla de la fuente

-¡Dante!- Grito con una sonrisa, el chico dirigió la mirada oliva hacia la chica de cabello negro, sorprendiéndose- ¡Tengo que decirte algo! ¡Y sé que si no lo digo hoy, no lo diré jamás! ¡Te amo imbécil, eres el único que me logra sacar sonrisas en mis peores momentos y que me soporta con mi maldito mal carácter! ¡Por eso te lo digo hoy frente a todas putas personas que pararon para verme raro por gritar como una loca en medio de la plaza para llamar tu maldita atención….y sé que yo no te intereso, que para ti soy solo una buena amiga!- Con esto bajo y salió corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro y pequeñas lagrimas

_-Sí que has hecho el ridículo hoy ¿No Yohana?-_ Pensó mientras alejarse de la plaza

Dante se quedó congelado en la plaza sin saber que decir….¿De verdad su mejor amiga se le acaba de declarar?

-¡Oye tu qué esperas! ¡Ve por la chica!- Grito una persona desconocida dándole un codazo, con eso el demonio de viento se descongelo y salió corriendo detrás de Yoahana

_-¿Cómo fui tan idiota de no darme cuenta?...Solo espero que no sea tarde-_Pensó frustrado Dante, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien iba al frente suyo, hasta que terminaron ambos cayeron al suelo

-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa cabrón?!- Grito una voz femenina ronca, Dante quedo congelado al ver unos fríos y furiosos ojos rojo y negro

-¿Nathalia?- Pregunto sorprendido el chico sorprendido, la demonio de la Lujuria gruño mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Solo han pasado dos años, Dante, tampoco es que allá cambiado tanto- Gruñó mientras se levantaba de muy mal genio-Mierda, me va a salir un puto hematoma- Dijo mientras se miraba su cadera, haciendo un gesto de dolor

_-….Ahora tengo la oportunidad de terminar con eso- _Pensó Dante- _Y comenzar un nuevo camino, tú ya no eres nada más que mi amiga, Nath- _

-Yo….Nath….Me gustabas….- Dijo sonrojado Dante mirando los ojos bicolores de Nath, los cuales brillaron con sorpresa- Yo no tenía ojos para nadie más que tú, pero después de que "moriste" me di cuenta que no era más que una fantasía para mí…y conocí a una chica fantástica, ella es divertida, un tanto bruta pero de buen corazón…yo…- Estaba sonriendo como un tonto enamorado, la mirada de Nath se suavizo

-No seas idiota- Dijo con una media sonrisa Nath- Ve y busca a Yohana y no pierdas tiempo conmigo- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y le regalaba una media sonrisa a Dante

-¡Nathalia!- Gritó un chico de cabello color cuervo y que se encontraba sin camisa- ¡Vamos que se nos hace tarde!- Izack le regalo una gran sonrisa a la pelinegra haciendo que esta se sonrojara- ¡Hola Dante!-

-Veo que has hecho las paces con Izack ¿No?- Sonrió Dante- Te lo mereces, espero que logres ser feliz- Con esto siguió corriendo detrás de Yohana.

No paro de correr hasta que llego al claro de un bosque, donde se encontraba Yohana sentada al medio tapándose el rostro con sus rodillas mientras sollozaba.

-¡Yohana! ¡Te amo chica estúpida!- Dijo mientras llego al lado de la muchacha y la abrazaba- Al declararte debieras esperar una respuesta- Con esto la chica levanto el rostro y mirando fijamente susurro

-¿De verdad?- Los ojos le brillaron contentos- ¿Pero tú no amas a Nathalia?

En vez de responder, Dante cortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos, uniendo sus labios en un suave y tierno beso, que poco a poco se volvió demandante.

Al separarse ambos respiraban agitadamente y sonreían como idiotas enamorados…

Aunque lo eran

-Te amo- Dijeron los dos a la vez y se largaron a reír.

Lo que ambos no sabían que habían dos chicos mirándolos desde lo lejos, uno sonriendo tiernamente y la otra cruzada de brazos tranquilamente

-Eres una vieja chismosa, Izack- Dijo mientras bostezaba Nath

-Solo quería verlo, lo siento- Sonrió aún más grande Izack, abrazo tiernamente a la demonio a su lado y le besó la mejilla asiendo que esta se sonrojara- Ahora si podemos irnos

-Baka- Murmuro por lo bajo la demonio


End file.
